


Picardía (Gabriel Agreste)

by Tita_Jackson



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 43,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tita_Jackson/pseuds/Tita_Jackson
Relationships: Gabrinette
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Sipnosis

Personajes Principales:  
Gabriel Agreste.  
Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Este fic trata sobre la venta de seres humanos, no de romantizar la pedofilia.  
Aquí en este libro Gabriel tiene 30 y marinette 18 (son 12 años de diferencia)  
También quiero aclarar que los personajes de MLB: son de Thomas Astruc  
Y los creditos de la portada:para Stephanie barrios  
Créditos del fanart:dentro de la imagen.

De paso decidí no hacer una sipnosis porque eso se me da mal xd

Prohibido plagiar y copiar el contenido y la historia


	2. Prologo

-"No dejes que nadie te haga hacer nada que no quieras"-Una débil voz llenó la habitación con un pequeño eco y nuestros corazones con melancolía-"Necesitas aprender a tomar una firme postura".

-"Si papi"-Asentí ligeramente, cogiendo la fría mano de mi enfermo padre con la mía-"Tú me enseñaras, ¿no?"-Mi pequeña voz casi suplicante.

Sus pálidos labios se curvaron en una frágil sonrisa antes de que rápidamente desapareciera. Una ronca tos le siguió antes de que sus parpados cayeran ocultando el gris de sus ojos.

Entonces fue cuando su pecho dejo de levantarse. Y fue cuando mi vida cambió completamente


	3. Capitulo 1

-Aquí tienes cariño-Mi madre sonrió débilmente mientras le entregaba un par nueva de zapatillas rojas de marca a mi hermano-Feliz cumpleaños.

Eran un reemplazo a las desgastadas zapatillas que había estado usando los dos años anteriores. Él había crecido mucho y había tenido que mantener sus dedos doblados en las puntas de los zapatos. La única alternativa eran unas zapatillas de ir por casa, a las cuales él no tenía mucho aprecio. Aunque nunca se quejó. Hacía unas pocas semanas que mi madre había notado que cojeaba. Después de investigar más a fondo, descubrimos que tenía los dedos ligeramente fracturados.

No me podía creer que Luka tuviera diez años. Mi hermano pequeño estaba creciendo. Él era una persona pura y honesta. Se merecía más que unas zapatillas de deporte en su cumpleaños, pero eso era todo lo que podíamos permitirnos para darle. Me sentí horrible cuando no pudimos envolverlo con papel de regalo decente. Estuvimos en apuros para ahorrar dinero para pagar el alquiler de nuestro piso cada mes. Nuestro apartamento era pequeño y estaba dañado en algunas zonas pero eramos afortunados de tener un techo sobre nuestras cabezas.

Desde que mi padre murió hace cinco años, mi madre, mi hermano y yo habíamos atravesado etapas del infierno. La primera etapa fue tristeza y dolor, la segunda ser expulsados de nuestra casa, la tercera fue tener no más de unos cientos en nuestra cuenta de ahorros y hacer cualquier cosa que estuviera en nuestro poder para encontrar un refugio, pero teniendo que trabajar duro para mantenerlo.

Mi madre tenía que trabajar como dependienta en una clínica veteninaria. El propietario del piso, Alex, era dueño de muchas propiedades en Paris incluyendo la clínica veteninaria y le dio el trabajo a mi madre allí. Incluso como dependienta, mi madre tenía que limpiar los aseos y las heces de los animales para recibir su paga completa.

El ambiente era tan deshonesto y perverso, que mi madre se negó a dejarme trabajar, por lo tanto, yo ayudaba en el piso. Ella nos mantuvo a Luka y a mí en el colegio hasta hacía un año. Tuvimos que renunciar porque la tarifa de nuestra escuela creció masivamente y los otros colegios eran incluso más caros. Fue un gran sacrificio pero teníamos que hacerlo.

Me retrasé en mis estudios porque estuve abandonando y volviendo a la escuela. El periodo de tiempo que mi hermano y yo tuvimos que permanecer fuera de la escuela serían un par de semanas o se alargaría alrededor de un año más o menos. Variaba con la diferente situación que tuvieramos. No pude pasar más allá de octavo grado a pesar de que ya tenía diecisiete años. Fue extremadamente embarazoso.

No pudimos pagar el alquiler del piso los tres meses pasados, por lo tanto, este mes el precio que teníamos que pagar se había triplicado. Mi madre había estado padeciendo ataques de migrañas los días pasados solo pensando sobre cómo podía llegar a esa cantidad de dinero. Le imploré que me dejara conseguir un trabajo así podría ayudar, pero como siempre, ella se negaba a escucharme. Solo deseaba que ella pudiera confiar en mi para cuidar de mi misma.

Con cuidado, Luka, agarró sus zapatillas y las estudió antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi madre.

-Deben de haber costado mucho. No tenías que hacerlo.

-Bueno, era necesario. Y solo gastamos dinero en cosas que son necesarias-Ella depositó un beso en su frente-Marinette, ¿por qué no le cantamos cumpleaños feliz a tu hermano?.

Asentí y saqué la tarta que había estado cocinando durante toda la mañana para él. Coloqué trece velas en la sorpresa de chocolate y las encendí con una cerilla antes de que empezaramos a armonizar.

_______________________________________

Mi madre y yo nos pasamos el resto de la tarde en la estrecha cocina lavando los platos y reparando la fontanería. El agua siguió saliendo disparada fuera de las tuberías y nuestra ropa se mojaba constantemente por ello. Le contamos el problema a la dirección hace meses pero ellos seguían sin hacer nada sobre eso. No teníamos elección, solo arreglarlo nosotras o lidiar con eso.

-Mamá... Estoy cansada de esto. ¿Puedes, por favor, dejarme obtener un trabajo en la tienda de alimento bajo de la calle? Es bastante seguro-Pedí, aunsabiendo exactamente cuaels iban a ser sus próximas palabras.

-Hemos estado en esto cientos de veces. No te voy a dejar trabajar-Secó el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano y continuó secando los platos con una pieza derramada de ropa.

-Tengo diecisiete, mamá. Puedes confiar en que cuidaré de mi misma. Quiero ayudarte-Suspiré, reclinándome sobre el marco de la puerta.

Ella puso el plato en la encimera con cuidado antes de carminar hacia mí.

-No es en ti en quien confío. Es en la gente que hay ahí afuera-Dijo, sosteniéndome los brazos. Lágrimas inundaron sus nublados ojos azules mientras hablaba. Mi madre estaba muy emocional desde que mi padre había muerto. Acaba llorando a lágrima viva con las cosas más pequeñas.

Suspiré.

-Está bien, mamá. Bien-Le ofrecí consuelo mientras ne acercaba y la abrazaba.

-Está bien-Se alejó con un sollozo-Voy a estar bien. Ve y duerme. Es tarde.

Asentí y salí de la cocina. Pase por la habitación de Luka y pude escuchar gruñidos. Las pesadillas eran un incidente normal por la noche desde que era un bebé.

Mi habitación era un poco más pequeña que la cocina pero era lo suficientemente espaciosa para que cupiese una cama individual y una cómoda. Las ventanas tenían la superficie rota y el gran agujero de ratón junto a mi cama estaba cubierto con periódicos porque tenía un miedo insano a los ratones.

La puerta chirrió mientras la cerraba. Paseé hacia mi cómoda vintage y clavé los ojos en el polvoriento reflejo del espejo. La melancolía estaba siempre presente en mis ojos, no importaba cuanto tratara de ocultarlo. MIs labios estaban secos y se habían formado grietas en la superficie.

Mi pelo azabache había perdido su brillo al final. Había empezado a encresparse incotrolablemente. Había descuidado mi apariencia y simplemente no me importaba lo que la gente pensaba de mí -no es que viera a gente- Raramente dejaba el piso.

Peiné mi pelo y tiré de él vigorosamente para deshacerme del horrible enredo. Solía estar en orden y recogido por los dos lados. El daño estaba causado por el jabón del cuerpo que usaba para lavarlo. Las botellas de champú disponibles en las tiendas eran demasiado costosas para nosotros. Necesitábamos ahorrar tanto como pudiéramos.

Dejé el cepillo y me lancé a la cama. Como hacia todas las noches, miré fijamente el techo vacío hasta que mis ojos se hicieron pesados. Muchos pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza. Una parte de mí se iluminó cuando uno de ellos fue Nathaniel.

Él era mi mejor amigo. Era él único que se quedó conmigo contra viento y marea. Él nunca me ha juzgado. Siempre que necesitaba apoyo, él estaba ahí. Desarrollé un pequeño enamoramiento con él cuando tenía catorce, pero rápidamente marchitó. Él era más como un hermano.

Nathaniel dejó Paris hace unos pocos meses para buscar mejores oportunidades de trabajo y posiblemente entrar en una universidad ya que no era muy aficionado a esta ciudad. Cualquier persona racional se sentiría de la misma forma. Mi familia y yo estaríamos fuera de Paris también si pudiéramos pero bajo las circunstancias en las que estábamos, era imposible.

__________________________________________

-¿Donde demonios está mi dinero?-Una evidente, estrepitosa voz me arrastró fuera de mi sueño. Aun adormilada por mi sueño, me acerqué a mi puerta a trompicones y presioné mi oreja contra ella.

-Lo conseguiré de alguna manera, lo prometo. ¡Por favir dame una semana más!-Oí a mi madre suplicar. Esto no era uno de esos sueños.

-Como tú, tengo que vivir-La voz del hombre disminuyó pero la vulgaridad no decreció ni una pizca. Instantaneamente supe que era Alex. Estaba aquí por el alquiler. Mi corazón latía con fuerza mientras abría la puerta y corría afuera hacia mi madre.

-¡Por favor, déjanos en paz!-Grité, parándome enfrente de mi indefensa madre, un desesperanzador intento de protegerla. Los ojos claros de Alex se clavaron en mí comodardos. No mostraban simpatía. Su altura, físico rechoncho estab cubierto en un traje de cuero de aspecto caro. Sus labios estaban oculto bajo un grueso, antihigiénico bigote que era definitivamente vergonzoso.

Sus fornidas mejillas se hincharon.

-¿Como he podido olvidar que tenías una hija Sabine? ¿Cual es tu nombre, cariño?-Lentamente se acercó a mí.

-Marinette, vuelve a tu habitación ahora-Mi madre me ordenó.

-Ah, cierto... ¡Marinette! Marinette, ¿estoy en lo correcto? Tu nombre es casi tan hermoso como tú lo eres. Has crecido mucho-Alex sonrió y sentí mi garganta cerrarse.

-Marinette, ¡ve!. ¡Yo puedo manejar esto!-Mi madre elevó su voz.

Me moví lejos de Alex y me planté detrás de mi madre, sosteniendo su mano.

-¿Por qué no hacemos un trato, Sabine?-Alex se encogió de hombros-Hasta que puedas pagar tu alquiler u otras deudas, ¿por qué no haces un buen uso de tu hija y haces que ella pague por ello?.

-¿Otras deudas?-le susurré a mi madre.

-¿Has oído hablar de las Picardías?-Aunque no fueran visibles, pude sentir sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa a través del grueso bigote.-Hay muchas con los hombres aquí.

Mi madre dejó escapar un jadeo, tirando de mí más cerca de ella.

-No te atreverías-Su voz debilitaba drásticamente y empezando a cojer el coraje que sentí momentos antes.

-¿Q... Qué son?-Pregunté incapaz de entender que quería decir Alex.

-Una cara bonita como esa realmente puede pagar tus deudas-Una fuerte risa salió de Alex. Uní las piezas y concluí sobre lo que estaba hablando. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina-Nos das a Marinette, te quedas aquí y disfrutas de unos cientos extras incluso después de pagar el alquiler y las deudas.

-¡Nunca!-Protestó mi madre-Nos vamos entonces ¡Nos vamos esta noche!.

-Siento decirte que no es así de fáciñ. No puedes solo...correr-golpeó su puño en la puerta y dos hombres macizos entraron. Tatuajes cubrían sus fuertes brazos y cuellos.

-Vamos, Marinette. Hazle a tu madre un favor-Alex extendió una mano-No necesitas tener miedo. No muerdo.

-Mamá...-Murmuré en voz baja. Encogiéndome de miedo detrás de mi temblorosa madre.

-Te daré lo que sea. Lo que sea. Te lo suplico. Por favor no hagas esto-Mi madre suplicó, sus palabras disolviéndose en lágrimas-COge lo que quieras de este piso. Incluso a mí.

-Pero casi todo en este apartamento me pertenece. Y creo que cualquier cliente quiera a una mujer vieja.-No estaba segura si era solo yo o si de verdad hizo una mueca debajo de ese bigote. Los dos matones se rieron, obviamente pasando el tiempo de sus vidas. ¿Que ti'p de èrsona disfruta de la miseria de la otra gente? Estaba asqueada.

-Sabine, por favor deja de gastar mi tiempo. Tu hija parece más que dispuesta, creo que tú eres el problema-Él se divirtió del estado de cobardía en el que me encontraba. Entonces inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, señalando a los dos hombres que me cogieran.

-Por favor... ¡No!-Protesté mientras me aferraba al material del vestido de mi madre. Ella luchó por protegerme, arañando a los matones quienes intentaban sostenerme. Chillé cuando la empujaron al suelo.

-¡Marinette!-Su tono era vacilante, confuso.

Todo lo que pude hacer cuando noté dos fuertes manos atrapar mis brazos fue romper en un mar de lágrimas. Fui guiada fuera del piso con las mejillas húmedas, llevándome conmigo solo la desolación.

La mala suerte corría por nuestras venas. Solo cuando piensas que las cosas no pueden ir peor, lo hace.


	4. Capitulo 2

Mi cabeza daba vueltas y mis pensamientos estaban por todo el lugar. Dejé de luchar. Mi vulnerabilidad me asustó. Siempre he estado bajo el ala de mi madre... nunca he estado expuesta a tanto peligro.

Un jersey de lana fue puesto a mi alrededor, ocultando la parte de arriba de mi camisón. La segunda capa de ropa me hizo sentir un poco segura aunque era en el último conjunto que me quería. No tuve ni siquiera tiempo de coger nada. No tenía nada conmigo.

El asensor era viejo y descendía lentamente, parando de vez en cuando unos segundos para después moverse de nuevo. La puerta del ascensor reflejaba una imagen distorsionada de los cuatro. Yo claramente la más bajita, y estaba rodeada por tres figuras oscuras... o eso imaginaba.

-Todo tiene un precio, querida-La voz baja y ronca de Alex envió un escalofrío a través de mí-Tú madre necesita aprender la lección. No puede vivir del dinero de otra gente.

-E... Ella iba a pagarte-Repliqué débilmente, terminando con un ligero sollozo.

-Eso es lo que todos dicen-Rió, tirando su sombrero hacia arriba.

El nublado reflejo desapareció mientras puertas se abrían en direcciones contrarias, revelando la oscuridad de la noche. Tenía la esperanza que alguien estuviera ahí... la Sra Lavillant estaba regando sus claveles otra vez. Quizás ella nos vería y se daría cuenta de que tipo de monstruo era Alex. Quizá ella podría pedir ayuda.

Mis esperanzas cuando no hubo nadie a la vista. Alex fue inteligente, quería estar seguro de que no fuera vista por ningún residente así que nos escabullimos por la parte de atrás, donde era arrojada la basura y los residuos. Habían unos cuantos perros guardianes que empezaron a ladrar y saltar cuando nos acercamos.

Me preguntaba porque Alex tenía que tener perros guardianes aquí. Los verdaderos hombres malos estaban dentro.

Un coche negro estaba camuflado en la oscuridad al fondo, la luna siendo la única fuente de energía cuando la puerta de atrás de edificio fue cerrada."Por favor". Susurré mientras me arrastraban cerca del coche.

-No seas rebelde ahora-El hombre de baja estatura escupió, riéndose mientras abría la puerta del coche.

Alex se había metido en la puerta delante mientras el pequeño hombre iba hacia al asiento del conductor. Fui metida dentro del vehículo por un matón agarrándome del brazo. La puerta fue cerrada por un fuerte ruido, sacudiéndome mientras mi respiración incrementaba. Cerré mis ojos en un intento de escapar de la escena. Mi aprensión me estaba volviendo loca, mi mente poco a poco apagándose. Aunque era confuso, oí la voz de Alex hablando y riendo con los otros dos hombres. Podía incluso escuchar los fuertes latidos de mi propio corazón.

_________________________________

Mis ojos se ajustaron dolorosamente a la brillante luz que me alumbraba cuando me desperté. Cuando mi visión fue clara, me di cuenta de que la luz en realidad no brillaba tanto. Solo había tenido los ojos cerrados mucho tiempo. Miré a mi alrededor, la inexistente familiaridad de la habitación intimidándome.

Me incorporé sentándome en la cama en la que estaba y me miré a mi misma. Me habían quitado el jersey y lo habían tirado al suelo. Inhalé profundamente antes de levantarme lentamente de la cama.

-Te has despertado muy pronto-El matón alto entró a la habitación por la puerta del cuarto de baño. Mis dedos empezaron a temblar nuebtras el caminaba cerca de mi con una sonrisa engreída, la piel más afeitada estirandose.

-¡Nathaniel!-Una fuerte voz femenina. Todo parece asustarme. Rápidamente giré mi cabeza para ver a una rubia alta con una bandeja de metal en la mano-¿Que demonios estas haciendo?.

-Bee (Chloe), vamos. Ella es virgen-Se defendió mientras yo rápidamente salía de la cama y me alejaba de él tanto como pude. Él frunció sus labios e hizo el sonido de un beso. Nunca había estado tan asqueada.

-Y necesita serlo-Le constesto la chica rubia, cerrando la puerta de una patada-Va a ser comprada. Para un plazo de largo tiempo.

Me tensé mientras me ponía en la esquina de la habitación.

-Pero acaba de llegar.

-El hombre ese rico suele estar con Alex todo el tiempo-La chica le ecplicó mientras colocaba la bandeja en la mesita de noche-La quiere para su hijo o algo así. Jodido ¿Eh?.

-Maldición, esos capullos ricos. ¿Cuando me dará mi papi una virgen?-Rió, caminando hacia la rubia-Pero supongo que esto servirá-Sus dedos recorrieron la mandíbula de la chica y ella le abofeteó para que se alejara.

-Consiguete tu propia Picardía, Nath. Yo le pertenezco a un doctor-Ella arqueó una ceja hacia el.

-Sí, ese doctor culo gordo que ninguna ujer quiere.

-Solo vete de aquí. No quiero ocuparme de tu mierda ahora.

-Me puedo quedar si quiero, Bee.

-O le diré a Alex lo que le querías hacer a Marinette.

Nathaniel se burló de Bee, soltando una risa despreciativa antes de dejar la habitación con un fuerte golpe, en conformidad con la burda petición de la chica. Entonces Bee giró hacia mi con una cálida sonrisa.

-Esta bien, Marinette. Ven aqui.-Se sentó en la cama y palmeó la colcha.

-¿Sabes mi nombre?-Le pregunté silenciosamente, avanzando hacia la cama.

-Están hablando sobre ti-Se encogió de hombros dándome un vaso de agua fría de la bandeja-Soy Bee.

-¿Donde estoy?.

-Aun estás en Paris. Y este sitio es... bueno, donde encuentras las Picardias.

-Y t... tú has dicho que voy a ser comprada-Tragué el agua, la refrescante sensación ayudó a relajar mi garganta cerrada.

-Si... por un hombre de negocios. Él está aquí y es la razón por la cual tienes que venir conmigo-Me dijo mientras retorcía las oscuras puntas de su pelo rubio y sucio.

-¿Donde?.

-La habitación de maquillaje. Necesitas estar lista.

Voy a ser comprada. Como un objeto. Finalmente entiendo la razón por la que mi madre se negaba a dejarme trabajar o integrarme en la sociedad.

Tragué nerviosamente antes de partir mis labios para hablar pero ninguna palabra salió. Me planté enfrente de la extraña, mirando fijamente el suelo intentando comprender porque me pasaba esto a mi. No me sorprendía que ocurrieran cosas malas constantemente pero ni una vez pensé que iba a estar en una situación tan terrible como esta.

-Hey, no te preocupes. Considérate afortunada porque estas siendo comprada por un largo periodo de tiempo.

-¿Largo periodo de tiempo?-Pregunté, volviendo a la realidad.

-Te mantendrá por meses... y si renueva el contrato, quizás incluso un año.

-Y eso es tener... ¿suerte?.-Mi voz se quebró.

-Es mejor que tener que ir a casa con un tipo diferente cada día-Saco un pañuelo de papel de una caja antes de ponerse de pie-Sé que asusta al principio, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte-Mo había notado que estaba llorando hasta que ella me secó las lágrimas con el pañuelo.

-¿Y como sabíais que era? ... emm...-Me callé.

-¿Virgen?.

Asentí.

-Bueno, tenemos nuestro propio doctor aquí para comprobarlo.

-Oh Dios mío...-Llevé mis manos a mi boca.

Seguí a Bee a otra habitación, no me quedó otra opción. Tentarme a escapar solo pondría a mi familia en peligro. Mis sentidos estaban atentos mientras atravesaba el largo pasillo. Ruidos obscenos se podían oír desde las habitaciones que pasábamos, haciendo que me encogiera por momentos.

____________________________________

Todos los tipos de lencería estaban dispersos con la perfumada habitación. Era un gran caos. Chicas ponían su pelo en orden, algunos rizos, hacían relucir sus uñas y aplicaban polvo en sus caras. Este no es mi tipo de ambiente.

Me sentía sofocada mientras miraba mi reflejo en el espejo. Lucía desastrosa. Mis ojos estaban inyectados en sangre de tanto llorar. Mis labios estaban descoloridos y agrietados. Sentía ojos en mí y oí mi nombre una o dos veces en las conversaciones de las chicas que habían detrás mío pero no podía importarme menos.

-Marinette, tienes una cara bonita. Hermosa de hecho-Me elogió Bee nientras empezaba a acariciar una brocha llena de crema mis mejillas-Porque no vas a necesitar mucho maquilllaje-Cerré mis ojos, dejando que Bee hiciera lo que quisiera.

__________________________________

-Él subirá si tú no bajas-Alex se burló, el fuerte tono es su voz me hacía sentir incómoda.

-Marinette, tienes que ir-Añadió Bee, su voz mucho más suave que la de Alex.

Permanecí en silencio mientras tomaba mi labio inferior entre mis dientes, masticándolo un poco. Mi cabeza se inclinó hacia abajo porque estaba demasiado asustada como para mirar a los ojos del monstruo.

-Está bien, entonces ¿necesitas una buena paliza?-Alex gritó, moviendo su mano hacia arriba. No ha habido nadie que me dijera que me iba a pegar. Mis uñas se clavaron en el material de mi vestido mientras cerraba mis ojos fuertemente, derramando lágrimas.

-Señor Alex, ¡n-no creo que eso sea necesario!-Interfirió rápidamente Bee girándose hacia mi otra vez.

-Marinette, todo va a estar bien. Por favor ve-Ella me alentó.

Fui guiada escaleras abajo por Bee y Alex siguiéndome por detrás. Noté a unos oficiales de policía borrachos teniendo algún tipo de fiesta con mujeres escasamente vestidas en la habitación principal. La música estaba demasiada alta como para ignorarla. En la puerta de la entrada del bar había un hombre rechoncho de pie vestido con un esmoquín. Estaría calvo si no tuviera dos islas blancas envolviendo su brillante cabeza. Era aparentemente más viejo que Alex.

Si él era así de viejo, su hijo tendría que ser de mediana edad. Probablemente ya casado y necesitando una salida por lo tanto dejo que su padre le consiguiera una amante para mantener sin que su esposa lo descubriera. Sentí mi estómago revolverse.

-¡Hermosa, hermosa!-Él rió excitado-Gracias, Alex. Has elegido bien.

-Marinette, ¿cierto? Me puedes llamar Señor Richard-Extendió su mano. Yo miré lejos, negándome a sacudirla.

-Ella es un poco irrespetuosa-gruñó Alex.

-No es un gran problema-Se rió-Mi hijo estará muy feliz.

-Estoy seguro que lo hará. Gabriel ha crecido ahora, estoy seguro que podrá arreglárselas con ella-Alex sonrió, palmeando a Richard en la espalda.

-Estas seguro de que es virgen ¿cierto?-Richard preguntó.

-Absolutamente-Respondió Alex-Lo hemos comprobado.

Richard soltó un profundo suspiro antes de abri la puerta de la entrada.

-Está bien, vámonos entonces.

-Espera-Dije-¿C...Cómo voy a saber que el dinero irá a mi familia?.

-Ah, ella habla-Dejó escapar una pequeña risa-Eso está hablado. Oirás de ellos en unas pocas semanas.


	5. Capitulo 3

-Gabriel tiene treinta. Se parece mucho al Señor Richard-Alex paró por un momento para sonreírme, la grasa caída de sus mejillas hinchándose-Él tiene tres niños, el mayor tiene un año más que tú.

La ventana tintada del coche se deslizó hacia abajo, revelando la cara molesta de Richard.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa. Tengo otras cosas que hacer-Dijo, desconociendo lo que Alex me estaba diciendo.

Alex tiró para abrir la puerta del coche y sostenerla para mí.

-Oh, y quizá no quieras desobedecerle. Tiende a abusar físicamente cuando esta enfadado-Susurró antes de ladear su cabeza, señalándome que entrara.

Mi respiración se atascó en mi garganta mientras apretaba en agarre la bolsa que sostenía. SIlenciosamente me deslicé dentro del asiento trasero, demasiado asustada como para desobedecera alguien. Alex me mostró una sonrisa maligna antes de cerrar la puerta.

__________________________________

Permanecí en silencio todo el viaje, solo escuchándose unos cuantos sollozos por mi parte. Cuando no estaba ocupado hablando por el móvil. RIchard me hablaba. Me preguntaba cosas como cuánto tiempo había estado en Paris y quería saber acerca de mis padres. Pero lo ignoré.

Miré hacia abajo a la bolsa de deporte morada que me dieron. Delicadamente la abrí para encontrar vestidos cortos y camisones transparentes plegados dentro. Con un repentino sentimiento de digusto recorriendo mi sistema, la cerré y la tiré a un lado.

Mis ojos revolotearon cerrándose al agotamiento mental físico cuando me dijeron que habíamos llegado. El viaje fue más corto de lo que esperaba. Los neumáticos del mercedes chirriaron mientras nos colocábamos en la entrada para elcoche, y sentí mi pulso aumentar.

De mala gana salí del coche por petición de Richard, cogiendo la bolsa de deporte. Era mejor tener algo que ponerse que nada. Un fuerte viento me golpeó, quitándome la goma del pelo. Mis rizos ondulados se soltaron y rebotaron con los golpes del viento. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que Bee había hecho que mi pelo se viera presentable.

-Date prisa-Oí a Richard decir. El hombre rechoncho ya estaba en la puerta de la mansión-Es una noche fría.

Me apresuré por el sendero que se dirigía a la mansión, con cuidado de no resbalarme. Mis pies congelados encontraron la puerta. No me atreví a entrar a pesar de que la puerta de la entrada ya estaba abierta.

Mis ojos se ajustaron a la brillante luz amarilla que salía del interior mientras seguía plantada en la alfombra de la entrada.

-Vamos, entra-Rogó Richard. Se sentó en el sofá de cuero al lado de una chimenea en la pared.

Con cuidado entré y la puerta fue cerrada tras de mí, haciendo saltar mi corazón. Noté a una mujer rechoncha de mediana edad con un vestido de sirvienta sonriéndome. Le devolví el gesto amigable débilmente antes de adentrarme más en la casa.

El hijo de Richard no estaba a la vista. Me preguntaba dónde estaban su mujer y sus hijos. Sentía la cabeza pesada mientras mi ansiedad empezaba a aumentar otra vez.

-Siéntete como en casa, Marinette-Me dijo Richard, sacando un paquete de tabaco de su bolsillo. Se levantó y se acercó a mí-Tengo cosas que hacer. Así que me voy a ir ya.

No estaba segura si había algo reconfortante en esto. Sabía que Richard tenía un papel importante en esta tragedia pero sabía que él era quien me había comprado y era el único que podía devolverme a mi casa, al menos es lo que yo sabía. No sabía que iba a hacer esa noche. No estaba preparada para nada.

-Escúchame, niña-Se dirigió hacia mi mientras se dirigía a la puerta-Sé que esto es nuevo para ti, pero todo lo que te pido es que hagas que mi hijo se sienta como un hombre de verdad.

¿Un hombre de verdad? ¿Teniendo tres niños no se sentía un hombre de verdad?.

Cuando Richard se fue después de cerrar todos los bloqueos de la puerta, me encontré sola en la sala de estar con la sirvienta sonriéndome cada vez que encontraba su mirada. Parecía agradable... y tuve una idea loca. Esperaba que me ayudara a escapar si le contaba mi historia.

-¿Quieres una bebida caliente, cariño?-Ofreció, la sonrisa nunca dejando su cara.

-Soy Marinette. ¿Cómo te llamas?-Pregunté.

-Oh, Andrea pero me llaman Señora Alvarez, me puedes llamar como qui...

-Señora Alvarez, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo?-Pedí mientras dejaba caer mi bolsa de deporte en el suelo.

-Ya sé lo que quieres, cielo-Dijo mientras ponía sus regordetas manos juntas, intercalando sus dedos-Quieres que te ayude. Pero siento decirte que estoy advertidad por Al... quiero decir, el Señor Alex. Me dijo que si te alejabas, toda la culpa sería mía y el Señor Richard me despediría.

Lancé un suspiro de derrota, palmeando mi frente. Incluso si intentaba escapar, estaría poniendo a mi familia en peligro... así que estaba atrapada en este miserable destino.

-Lo siento. Aun quieres una bebid...

-¡Señora Alvarez!-Una fuerte voz masculina hizo eco desde las escaleras, causando que me estremeciera. Era él.

-¡Voy!-Respondió tranquilamente antes de volverse a mí-Ahora está despierto.

-Un vaso de leche...-La profunda voz sonó de nuevo, esta vez claramente. Una sombra alta apareció en la pared que rodeaba la escalera en espiral antes de que se oyeran unos profundos pasos. Moví inquietamente el material de mi vestido mientras mis pensamientos corrían.

-Pero eres intolerante a la lactosa, ¿lo recuerdas?-Ella le recordó.

Me sorprendí cuando fue finalmente visible. Él no tenía treinta y definitivamente no podía tener tres hijos mayores-a no se que él fuera uno de los niños. No podía estar segura. Quien quiera que fuera, era joven y de hecho, parecía de mi edad. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros y los botones de su camisa a cuadros estaban desabrochados. Bajo las escaleras, su pelo grisaceo hecho un desastre. Estaba borracho.

-Voy... a salir-Habló pesadamente, frotándose los ojos mientras bajaba el último escalón de las escaleras. Estaba sorprendida de como había logrado bajar las escaleras sin caerse-Es el cumpleaños de Michael.

-Acabas de volver y realmente no creo que sea seguro para ti conducir-Le aconsejó la Señora Alvarez.

-Soy capa...-Paró y trató de enderezarse a sí mismo empujándose contra el sofá-Soy capaz de decidir por mi mismo... deba o no, voy a ir.

-Creo...

-¡Cállate! Me estas volviendo loco-Sus manos se movieron alrededor mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

Tropezó mientras se acercaba a la puerta de entrada. Pronunció algunas palabras que no pude entender y finalmente llego a su destino, fue forzado a rescotarse contra la madera. Había perdido el equilibrio. Su frente rozaba la puerta mientras se deslizaba hacia el suelo.

La Señora Alvarez corrió hacia él y puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-Estoy bi...bien-Se quejó mientras sus ojos se cerraban con pesadez.

No notó mi estático estado, o mi presencia mientras la Señora Alvarez lo llevaba al sofá en la sala de estar, pasando por mi lado. Inmediatamente colapsó en el aterciopelado sofá, su cuerpo intoxicado rebotando antes de quedarse completamente inmóvil.

La Señora Alvarez se alejó una vez se aseguró que el chico estaba seguro. Tomó un profundo suspiro antes de dirigirse a mí con una sonrisa incómoda.

-Marinette... este es Gabriel.


	6. Capitulo 4

Pasé la mañana comiendo plácidamente unas tortitas de jarabe de arce. No había tenido un desayuno completo desde hacia mucho tiempo... y definitivamente iba a aprovechar la oportunidad.

-¿Te gustaría tomar té, Marinette?-Me ofreció la Señora Alvarez mientras me miraba como quitaba la comida de mi plato.

Me limpié la boca con una servilleta.

-Solo un poco más.

Sus labios estrechos formaron una sonrisa mientras servía el cálido líquido en mi taza, llenándolo por tercera vez.

-Si te gustan estas tortitas, las puedo hacer otra vez para almorzar mañana.

-Gracias Señora Alvarez.

-No te preocupes. ¿Como dormiste anoche?.

-No pude dormir.

Me pasé la noche entera en la habitación de invitados rodando entre las sábanas. La cama era cómoda, incluso lujosa pero había un miedo dentro de mí que no me permitía dormirme.

Mi cuerpo se retorcía en diferentes posiciones para intentar distraerme de mis pensamientos y de la espantosa aprensión de que me pasaría los siguientes días. Tenía una imaginación salvaje y eso era algo que me gustaba de mí pero esa noche, solo deseaba que mi mente se callara.

-¿Tienes planeado volver a la escuela algún día?-Me preguntó la Señora Alvarez. Nos habíamos pasado toda la mañana hablando y le conté muchísima información sobre mí pero ella aun quería saber más. Aunque yo no tenía problema en contárselo. Ella era una mujer increíblemente buena quien solo necesitaba alguien con quien hablar.

-Me encantaría. Pero no creo que pueda-Respondí, moviendo la cucharilla en círculos-Por cierto.

-¿Sí?.

-Este chico-Moví mi cabeza hacia la puerta de la cocina-¿Por qué su padre le ha dado una... Picardía?-No es como si no tuviera miedo pero Alex me había dicho mentiras sobre él para asustarme. Debería haber saido que no podía creer todo lo que decía.

La Señora Alvarez y yo estuvimos hablando por un rato pero ninguna de las dos mencionó ni una cosa sobre el chico que estaba dormido en el sofá de la sala de estar. No estaba segura si estaba asustada para preguntar o si solo mantenerlo lo más oculto en mi mente que pudiera. Quizá fueran las dos pero finalmente la curiosidad pudo conmigo.

-Su nombre es Gabriel-Explicó con un murmuro-Y él es emm... bueno, él ha estado con un montón de chicas pero ninguna se ha quedado. Creo que su padre no le gusta eso mucho. Oh y es una tradición de su familia eh... estar con una virgen antes de cumplir los veinte. No me preguntes sobre eso, no tengo ni idea el por qué. Es su creencia.

Mis labios se partieron para hablar pero no pude encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Su madre murió cuando tenía trece. Empezó a ser así por esa edad. He estado con su familia lo suficiente como para saber que ella era la persona más cercana a él y su muerte le impactó. El chico se metía en problemas y...

-¡Señora Alvarez!-La voz masculina que lleno la casa la otra noche gritó, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

-¡Voy!-Respondió antes de girarse hacia mí, masticando su labio inferior-Quizá he dicho mucho-Susurró antes rápidamente tambaleándose fuera de la cocina.

Rápidamente até mi pelo con una goma elástica. Cuando la voz se acercó a la cocina, mi primer instinto fue ocultarme. Salté de mi asiento mientras mis deos cogían el dobladillo de mi vestido hasta la rodilla para bajarlo más.

Mi cabeza miró a cada rincón, buscando un sitio donde esconderse cuando la puerta se abrío hacia un lado, revelando al desaliñado chico que vi la otra noche.

Su pelo aún estaba enmarañado en un gran desastre y su camisa aún estaba desabotonada, exponiendo una colección de tatuajes mientras entraba. Frotó sus ojos antes de que conociera los míos y cuando lo hizo, no fue por un largo tiempo. Rápidamente miré hacia abajo.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó.

La Señora Alvarez se acercó, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

-Ella es Marinette. Estoy segura de que tu padre te ha hablado sobre ella.

-¿Esta es la chica...?-Encarnó una ceja.

-Sí.

-No parece una de ellas-Habló como si no estuviera en la habitación-De todos modos, ¿que edad tiene?.

-Vamos, dícelo cariño.

-T...Tengo diecisiete-Respondí manteniendo mi cabeza baja.

Siempre he sido rara para socializarme y si me ha sido difícil mantener el contacto visual con extraños. Era debido a mi falta de confianza y coraje-características que mi padre intentó inculcarme antes de morir. Justo antes de su muerte, le prometí que me mantendría de pie por mi misma y que no dejaría que nadie se aprovechara de mí-.

Pero mírame ahora. Estaba en la última posición la que él quería verme.

Gabriel se sentó en la encimera de la cocina mientras las Señora Alvarez le preguntaba que quería para desayunar. Mis ojos recorriendo la cocina mientras buscaba un lugar para descansar, pero se me hacía difícil sintiendo unos ojos en mí.

A pesar de que no lo estaba mirando, podía sentir como Gabriel me miraba. Una chica siempre lo sabe. No me atreví a pensar lo que corría por su mente.

Si hubiera tenido el valor, hubiera corrido fuera en ese momento. Pero no lo hice. Me sentí como un tímido cervatillo dando sus primeros pasos lejos del calor de su madre y adentrándose en el denso bosque de lo desconocido. La expansión del bosque quedó como una terrible imagen; los sitios nada familiares, sonidos, nuecos olores y un primitivo deseo de correr y ocultarme.


	7. Capitulo 5

Para mi alivio, Gabriel se fue a la universidad y me quedé sola en la casa con la Señora Alvarez. Hice lo posible por evitarlo esa mañana, pareciendo estar ocupada en la cocina mientras ayudaba a lavar los platos. Él parecía molesto conmigo de todas formas aunque lo pude ver echándome un vistazo de vez en cuando pero probablemente era por curiosidad, no lujuria.

Sabía que solo nos habíamos conocido adecuadamente esa mañana y que apenas hemos hablado pero había una alta posibilidad de que Gabriel no estuviera atraído por mí... lo que pensaba que era genial. Todo lo que deseaba era que se mantuviera ignorándome. Los chicos como él están obviamente más interesados en las chicas bonitas, con ojos cafés y morenas.

Sí, Señor Alex, escogiste bien. Já.

Por la tarde recorrí la mansión, viendo el interior por primera vez con la luz del día, las cortinas de terciopelo estaban abiertas. Noté que los techos eran muy altos mientras iba hacia el segundo piso por una de las dos escaleras en espiral que se encontraba en frente de la otra . Era duro creer que este sutio fuera solo para una persona.

Me aventuré por los largos pasillos, caminando con cuidado por los azulejos de cerámica. Había de todos los tipos de obras de artes enganchados en las paredes pero eran sosos y les faltaba color. Quizá no sabía apreciar el arte.

Me pareció raro que no hubiera ni un foto de familia hasta que vi un gran retrato de dos personas al final del vestíbulo. Por alguna razón me vi obligada a mirarlo de cerca. Era una mujer con el pello gris, muy bella en mi opinión con un pequeño niño sentado en su regazo.

A pesar de que el niño tenía el pelo liso, con un corte de tazón, se parecía a Gabriel. Asumí que la mujer era su madre. No parecía que estuvieran posando, ya que sus sonrisas parecían sinceras. Y aunque solo hubiera dos personas, era una bonita foto familiar.

-¡Marinette!-Salté cuando oí a la Señora Alvarez llamándome. Me alejé del retrato salí corriendo por el pasillo.

La casa era enorme y tuve problemas para recordar por donde había venido.

-¡Marinette!-Gritó de nuevo, su voz temblando.

-¡Voy!-Le grité, llegando finalmente a las escaleras.

Corrí hacia abajo y me acerqué a la Señora Alvarez, quien estaba mirando afuera por la ventana de la sala de estar. Tenía sus manos sobre su boca mientras se giraba hacia mí.

-Hay un chico fuera, está llamándote.

Corrí las cortinas hacia los lados y divisé a mi hermano. ¿Que está haciendo aquí?.

Empezó a saltar y a saludar cuando me vio.

-Es mi hermano-Le dije a la Señora Alvarez, dejándola sorprendida mientras corría a la puerta de la entrada.

Rápidamente Luka me abrazó cuando abrí la puerta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-Pregunté, tirándolo hacia atrás por sus hombros-Podrías meterte en problemas si esto llegara a Alex. ¿Como me has encontrado?-MIré detrás de él, esperando encontrar algún tipo de transporte-¡No me digas que has caminado hasta aquí!.

-¡Cogí un taxi, Marinette! ¿Quieres dejar de preocuparte?-Respondió, con una sonrisa haciéndose presente cuando acabo-¿Que llevas puesto?-Se rió, entretenido con el largo vestido vintage que llevaba. Era la única ropa decente que tenía en la bolsa de deporte que me dieron.

-No es divertido, Luka. Ahora, ¿me vas a decir que estás haciendo aquí?-Pedí, doblando mis brazos.

Cogió la mochila que llevaba y me la dió.

-Ropa para ti. Mamá sabía que esto pasaría.

Tomé la desgastada mochila, un poco decepcionada de que mi madre no hubiera venido. Pero sabía que Alex complicaría las cosas y convertiría nuestro encuentro en un problema si lo averiguara. Alex podía aparecer en cualquier minuto.

-Gracias, Luka-Revolví su pelo-Pero necesitas irte ya.

-¿Cuando vas a venir a casa, Marinette?.

-Pronto, espero. No creo que a esa gente les guste mucho. Tengo el presentimiento de que me enviaran de vuelta-Expliqué.

-Tú estás emmm... Te han hecho...

-No-Dije-No te preocupes. ¿Como está mamá?.

-Tuvo un dolor en el pecho cuando te fuiste. Se está recuperando, eso es por lo que no ha venido. Pero ella dice que está bien-Me dijo mientras la punta de sus nuevas zapatillas pasaron por la cerámica del porche, sus manos ocultas detrás de él.

-Oh no...-Mi voz se quebró-Cuídala, Luka.

-Lo haré. ¿Estás segura de que volveras pronto?.

-Estoy casi segura-Sonreí.

-Adrien vendrá a visitarnos en unos pocos días-Me informó Luka, su cabeza levantándose-Está muy enfadado por esto. Sonaba muy furioso por teléfono.

-Eso esta bien.

Adrien era alguien a quien quería ver a parte de mi madre. Si hubiera estado en la noche en la que Alex y sus hombres me agarraron, las cosas habrían sido de otra manera. Él era resistente y sabía que él hubiera hecho todo lo posible por protegerme. Confiaba en el como si fuera de mi familia.

-¿Te gustaría entrar a tomar una bebida?-Ofreció la Señora Alvarez.

-No gracias yo...

Luka fue cortado cuando se escuchó el ruido de un motor acelerando. Me miro preocupado, sus pupilas dilatándose mientras permanecía congelada por un momento.

-Ve.. Vete Luka. ¡Ahora!-Rogué.

-Adios, Marinette-Murmuró la última declaración antes de desaparecer rápidamente detrás de algunos árboles. Era una ruta absurda para coger pero él era inteligente y confiaba en que encontraría el camino de vuelta.

El obvio portazo de la puerta del coche llego a mis oídos y cerré la puerta de entrada. Corrí adentro de la casa e intenté integrarme en el ambiente inherente, asegurándome de que nada se viera incorrecto.

La Señora Alvarez miraba mientras ataba los mechones de mi pelo en una coleta y me movía por la sala de estar, pensando dónde debería estar. Jadeé cuando la puerta fue abierta. Sentí mi pulso acelerar mientras Gabriel entraba con sus puños cerrados y apretados. En ellos, sostenía unos papeles arrugados.

Sus cejas descendieron, sus ojos conteniendo un protuberante fuego. La puerta sufrió otro violento empuje mientras se cerraba fuertemente. Gabriel caminó hacia dentro, sus ojos azules mirando alrededor.

-¡Esta es la tercera vez! ¡La puta tercera vez!-Escupió, sus dedos pasando por su pelo.

-Estoy segura de que lo harás mejor en el próximo examen-Dijo la Señora Alvarez.

-No va a haber otro examen ¡Renuncio!-Gritó.

-Eso no es necesario, estoy segura...

Miedo llenó mi sistema cuando el chico furioso lanzó violentament los papeles que sostenía a la pobre mujer. Ella dejó escapar un fuerte jadeo mientras su cara se contorsionaba en angustia, su constante sonrisa desapareciendo abruptamente.

Mis dedos empezaron a temblar cuando Gabriel se giró hacia mi, sus sobrecogedores ojos perforándome por dentro.

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta cuando agarró mi mano. Enérgicamente tiró de mí hacia las escaleras, mientras mis débiles intentos de resistir fallaron.


	8. Capitulo 6

Lamí mis labios y los fruncí cuando fui consciente de lo seca que estaba mi boca. No podía hablar, dejando de protestar por las acciones de Gabriel. Mi muñeca seguía oprimida por su mano cuando alcanzamos la puerta de una habitación. Me culpé a mí misma de creer a ciegas que podía volver a casa. Era estúpido. Ellos pagaron una gran cantidad de dinero a Alex y a mi familia por mi. No me dejarían ir tan fácilmente.

Mi respiración aumentaba con cada desesperante segundo que pasaba. Cuando la puerta fue abierta, Gabriel tiró de mí fuertemente adentro antes de cerrarla de un portazo otra vez. Aun tenía el ceño fruncido mientras finalmente dejó ir mi mano y miraba por la habitación.

Escarbó por el bolsillo derecho de sus vaqueros mientras se acercaba al tocador. Sacó las llaves del coche y las lanzó descuidadamente encima. Mi corazón saltó cuando los ojos de Gabriel se clavaron en mí otra vez.

Solo noté lo cerca que estaba cuando sentí una respiración caliente en mi frente.

-Quítate el vestido-Demandó, su voz firme. Nerviosamente tragué incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? Era en momento como estos en los que necesitaba ser firme en mi postura y luchar.

Pero no lo hice. No podía. Alguien se estaba aprovechando de mí y no estaba haciendo nada.

-Me estas hinchando las pelotas-Murmuró.

Nunca había sido expuesta a nada tan vil... Como mi madre solía llamarlo. Nunca discutimos sobre sexo en nuestra casa y no sabía nada sobre eso. Pero me enseñaron que era algo sucio, eso es todo. Solo estaba al tanto de lo básico desde una perspectiva biólogica, cuando en séptimo grado en el programa de ciencias nos lo explicaron pero la total idea de ello me asustaba.

-Eres tan jodidamente difícil-Maldijo fuertemente sobresaltándome. Me encontré aterrorizada ante él-Mírame-Cuando mis manos fueron cogidas por las suyas, deje escapar un lloriqueo-He dicho que me mires.

Hice lo que me dijo, demasiado asustada para desobedecerle. Tímidamente levanté la vista a sus ojos. Era duro de decir de qué color eran mientras estaba en un tono oscuro por el pronunciado hueso de su ceja.

-¿Por qué nadie me escucha? ¿Por qué?.

Mis dedos empezaron a retorcerse incontrolablemente. Los rasgos de Gabriel relajándose un poco mientras me miraba detenidamente. Su agarre en mis manos fue perdiéndose mientras sus ojos seguían su rastro.

Se veía sorprendido por mí intensidad, la rápida sacudida de mis manos aparentemente dejándolo confundio. Sus labios se partieron para decir algo mientras dejaba ir mis manos completamente pero acabó sin decir ni una palabra.

Sentí alivio cuando se alejó unos pasos de mí, mirando lejos mientras frotaba su nuca. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Ambas manos fueron puesta en el tocador mientras miraba en el espejo. Intentaba quedarme quieta lo máximo posible, con miedo a que la atención de Gabriel se dirigiera a mi si hiciera algún tipo de movimiento o sonido.

Salió hecho una furia de la habitación y dio un portazo detrás de él. Nunca me he sentido tan aliviada.

No estoy segura de porque se fue pero sabí que lo que acaba de pasar era solo el principio. No podía predecir nada. Solo necesitaba un modo de protegerme.

Espere en la habitación unos minutos antes de abrir un poco la puerta. Eche un vistazo a través de la pequeña abertura para ver si no había nadie a la vista. No veía a Gabriel por ningún lado por lo tanto salí. Caminé casualmente por el pasillo.

_________________________________________

-Oh, estoy acostumbrada-La Señora Alvarez dijo entre sollozos. Palmeando sus párpados con una servilleta-Ahora sabes lo problemático que es.

-Con un padre que lo consiente tanto, era de espera-Dije sentándome al lado de la llorosa mujer en mi cama-Quizá deberías tomarte un descanso, Señora Alvarez. Olvidarte de esto. Si él es lo suficientemente decente, se disculpará contigo.

Dejó escapar una risa.

-Marinette, este chico nunca pide disculpas a nadie. Pero tienes razón, me voy a ir a la cama después de que acabe con los platos. Esoy contenta de irme mañana a casa.

-¿Te vas a casa mañana?.

-Me voy a casa todos los fines de semas-Explicó-Oh, olvidé decírtelo.

Me moví nerviosamente por la cama mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de decir. Si ella se iba a casa, iba a estar sola con Gabriel el fin de semana. Un escalofrío me recorrió con el pensamiento. ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho antes?.

Escavé en la bolsa que me había traído Luka y me cambie por un jersey y unos vaqueros, intentando mantener las malas noticias fuera de mi mente. Noté que la Señora Alvarez me había dejado su pequeña servilleta en la cama. La dejé en el tocador antes de dejar mi pelo suelto, mi ondulado lizado azabache cayendo por mis hombros mientras me preparaba para ir a dormir.

Tiré de la manta de la cama cuando un toque en la puerta me sobresaltó. Era probablemente la Señora Alvarez volviendo a por su servilleta. SIn pernsarlo mucho, abrí la puerta.

Instantáneamente empecé a arrepentirme. Me quedé completamente congelada enfrente de Gabriel.

Mi primer instinto fue cerrarla otra vez, la cual cosa intenté pero Gabriel la mantuvo abierta su altura abrumándome.

-Escuchame-Sonó como una orden-Sobre antes.

Miré lejos, mis ojos moviéndose incómodamente.

-Estaba enfadado porque... eh... bueno yo solo...-Pauso un momento, su lengua rápidamente deslizándose fuera para humedecer sus labios-Mira, no quiero que me tengas miedo. Y... lo siento. Si he sido un... estúpido.

-Está bien-Dije en voz baja

-Y quería decir que no tolero extraños viniendo a mi casa. Sé que alguien ha estado aquí. SI atrapo a ese alguien, las cosas no seran muy bonitas.


	9. Capitulo 7

Estuve en el teléfono con mi madre toda la mañana, a pesar de que no tenía permitido hablar con nadie de fuera de la casa. Gabriel no estaba en casa como costumbre y era el mejor momento para escabullirse y hacer una llamada. La Señora Alvarez me dijo que me cubriría si pasaba algo así que, teniéndola cubriendo mi espalda, tomé el riesgo.

La otra noche noté que aún estaba bloqueada por lo que me había ocurrido. Mi mente estaba procesando la secuencia de sucesos por los que había pasado. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más me torturaba.

Dolía.

Dolía saber que mi futuro era desolador. Especialmente darme cuenta de que era considerada una especie de... prostituta.

Tenía miedo de que mi madre se avergonzará de mi algún día. Quizá es por eso por lo que dudaba en llamarla esa mañana.

Pero nuestra conversación era lo que necesitaba. Su voz me calmaba. Ella lloraba y se disculpaba. Me prometió que iba a resolver esto de alguna manera. Me dijo que aguantara un poco más. Pero su promesa no era tanta motivación mientras supiera que no podía hacer nada para sacarme de este lio. Sin embargo, hablar con ella me tranquilizo.

Ella añadió que había recibido el dinero pero que no iban a gastar ni un solo céntimo. Protesté en contra y expresé lo agradecida que estaría si lo hicieran de la otra manera. La tos ronca que intervino durante casi toda la conversación me preocupó. Sonaba dura y el estado de su salud era lo único que ocupaba mi mente.

-Ojala pudieras venir conmigo, Marinette-La Señora Alvarez dijo.

-Yo también-Suspiré inclinándome en el marco de la puerta-No sé como va a ir este fin de semana.

-Querida, cuídate.

-Lo haré. Ten un buen viaje, Señora Alvarez-Le di un rápido abrazo antes de que se subiera, el abrigo pesado aparentemente dándole más peso.

Cerré la puerta y me di cuenta de que estaba sola en la casa. Podría escapar si quisiera. Podría coger un taxi e irme a casa. Pero las cosas que Alex le haría a mi familia me dejaron petrificada.

Fui hacia la cocina, decidida a domesticar a mi estómago que gruñía. La Señora Alvarez había dejado sopa en el fogón y cogí el asa para recalentarlo. Tomé un poco con una cuchara para probarlo, y terminé por quemarme la lengua. Solté la cuchcara y la sopa cayó en mi vestido vintage.

Me quejé, mi irritación creciendo. Odiaba como las cosas malas me seguían pasando a mi, no importaba si eran grandes o pequeñas.

Bajé el fuego, consciente de que la sopa estaba lo suficientemente caliente. Su olor saludó mis fosas nasales y me hizo pensar en las veces que mi madre cocinaba sopa para mí y para Luka. No sabía cuanto tiempo tendría que espera para volver a tener eso.

Empecé a canturrear una melodía. Una nana con las que mis padres me confortaban hasta que tuve diez años. Sonreí cuando recordé como Adrien se burlaba de ello cuando descubrió mi vergonzante secreto.

"Ángeles que vigilan, sobre todo de ti.

Durante toda la noche.

Sueños de medianoche cerca de ti rodeam.

Durante toda la noche"

Susurré mientras las memorias de mi padre volvían a mi mente. Mi visión empezó a nublarse mientras sentía las lágrimas caer. No me gustaba lo emocional que estaba siendo. No quería ser débil.

"Suaves las horas soñolientas avanzan sigilosamente.

Colina y valle en el sueño durmiendo

Durante toda la noche".

Continue canturreando, mi tono temblando mientras ponía la sopa en un cuenco.

"Durante toda... la noche-" Fui interrumpida repentinamente por el ruido de la puerta de la cocina abriéndose.

-¿C... Como te sabes esa canción?.-Mi corazón palpitó con la profunda voz llenando la habitación. Me sentía tan avergonzada.

-M...Mis padres. Solían cantármela-Respondí.

-Oh-Me sorprendí cuando noté que sus ojos estaban también húmedos. Rápidamente palmeó sus ojos, asegurándose de que no se notara. Se alejó de mí y se acercó a la encimera mientras desabotonaba su chaqueta.

-Marinette-Me llamó.

-¿Sí?.

-Tengo una fiesta. Mis amigos estarán aquí pronto.

-Oh.

-Quiero que te pongas otra cosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.

-Tu vestido es raro. No estamos en el siglo XVIII.

-Entonces me quedaré en mi habitación.

-Me da igual donde te quedes. Quiero que te cambies ese horrible vestido.

Fruncí las cejas y miré lejos, continuando con mi emocionante sopa.

-Oh, ¿estas enfadada conmigo?-Preguntó mientras se levantaba del taburete. Se acercó a mí y tiró de la goma elástica que sostenía mi cola de caballo.

-¡Para!-Me giré hacia el. Estaba a unas pulgadas de mí.

-Y no te recojas el pelo-Añadió.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunté furiosa.

-Porque yo lo digo. Estas viviendo en mi casa. Sigues mis reglas-Se mantuvo firme. Estaba viviendo en esa casa porque estaba forzada a ello. No me puedo imaginar a nadie queriendo vivir aquí con Gabriel voluntariamente. Me fulminó con la mirada y me vi obliga a bajar la vista al suelo. Era una especie de abusón.


	10. Capitulo 8

Fuertes ruidos empezaron a sonar a través del salón mientras miraba a la ventana. Bloqueé la puerta y decidí quedarme en mi habitación el resto del día. No es que haya estado en una pero no estaba cómoda con la idea de las fiestas en casa porque siempre involucran alcohol y... Dios sabe que más.

El sol se estaba poniendo. La vista del horizonte desde mi habitación era posiblemente la única cosa que me gustaba de esta casa. Sonreí al ver como la luna se asomaba. Contribuyendo a la formación gradual de un destelleante cielo de noche. Las nubes, con colores místicos, sosteniendo la promesa de calma, una noche de paz.

Pero mi recién encontrada serenida fue disuelta rápidamente cuando la música fuerte empezó a escucharse proveniente desde el piso de abajo. No esta segura si era solo yo o si el suelo estaba realmente agitándose pero me hacía sentir desconfiada. Reconocí una de las canciones que los chicos populares de mi escuela bailaban después de clase.

No tenían una letra apropiada. Además de los golpes electrónicos que sonaban durante toda la canción, había unas pocas y repetitivas palabras. Personalmente, lo odiaba.

Lancé un suspiro mientras caminaba hacia mi cama.

_____________________________________________

-¡Abre!-Una voz femenina con un grito ahogado me despertó. Los fuertes golpes en la puerta eran persistentes, cada uno haciéndome más atenta y despierta.

-¡Vamos! Tengo que...-Su frase terminó con un pesado eructo. Iba a vomitar-Los aseos están llenos.

Abrí la puerta estupefacta y me encontré con una pelirroja delgada con la cara ardiendo. Me empujó a un lado y fue con prisa hacia el baño de dentro.

Iba a cerrar de nuevo cuando un chico alto y calvo se tambaleó dentro. Inmediatamente caminé hacia atrás. El gran hombre avanzó hací mi en excitación, la situación expuesta mientras la puerta seguía abierta.

-Tú eres la Picardía, ¿no?-Murmuró, podía oler el alcohol en su aliento-Gabriel dijo que podíamos compartirte-Sonrió.

Mis palmas empezaron a sudar cuando mi espalda toco la pared. Esa no era la primera vez que pasaba algo así. Fui llevada en la que me desperté con un matón de Alex en la habitación. Afortunadamente, escapé. Pero, ahora, no estaba segura de si iba a ser tan afortunada.

Mis adentros se curvaron, o al menos lo sentí de ese modo. Mi boca se partió en conmoción cuando el chico estuvo tan excesivamente cerca que podía claramente oír su profunda respiración. Sus manos se colocaron en la pared lisa de detrás así que estaba rodeándome completamente.

Mis manos se alzaron para empujarlo, mi débil fuerza divirtiéndolo mientras reía. Me sentía patética. Mis puños empezaron a golpearlo en el pecho pero fui parada cuando el los sujeto. Noté a algunas personas emergiendo al fondo.

-¡Ayuda!-Grité. Me sorprendí cuando en vez de ayudarme, empezaron a animar al chico. Sostuvieron sus bebidas y silbaron apoyándolo. ¿Que tipo de personas eran?.

Me impactó y estaba desmotivada para luchar en contra. Fui empujada a la cama.

-¡Hey todos! ¡Finalmente Jeff va a follar!-Oí a alguien gritar.

-¡Me gustaría algo de privacidad!-El chico respondió antes de ponerme forzadamente sobre mí. El hedor de su aliento era asqueroso. Empecé a llorar y la única cosa que corría por mi mente en ese momento era cuanto quería morir.

-Por favor...-Mi voz se quebró mientras rogaba. Sabía que había esperanza.

-Jeff, ¿que cojones crees que estás haciendo?-Sonó la voz de Gabriel, haciendo que el alivio me recorriera.

El chico se quitó de encima de mí mientras se giraba mirar a Gabriel quien se había empujado a través del pequeño público de la entrada.

-Pensaba que nos lo íbamos a pasar bien esta noche, hombre-Rió, mientras me lanzaba fuera de la cama lo más rápido que pude.

-No así. Saca tu culo de esta habitación-Exigió firmemente.

-¿Por qué estas siendo un aguafiestas?-El chico murmuró mientras pasaba a Gabriel.

-¡No quiero a nadie aquí arriba!-Gabriel levantó la voz y la gente se empezó a dispersar.

La música no paró ni una vez, los golpes estruendosos constantemente golpeando a lo largo de la situación pero se hicieron un poco más suaves cuando Gabriel cerró la puerta de la habitación. Estábamos los dos solo en la habitación ahora. 

-Jeff está un poco e... necesitado-Me explicó mientras deslizaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero.

-Creo que eso es quedarse corto-Me las arreglé para decir antes de fruncir los labios. Rápidamente limpiando mis lágrimas.

-Ay-Paró para rascarse la cabeza-No lo volverá a hacer.

Lo que dijo no ayudó mientras continuaba llorando a pesar de mis intentos para contener las lágrimas. No lo podía soportar más. No podía con ello. No pertenecía aquí, necesitaba escapar.

-N... No quiero vivir más.

-No hagas nada estúpido-Me dijo-Mira, entiendo de donde vienes, pero no te voy a dejar ir. Mi padre me va a molestar toda mi vida si lo hago. Pero...No tienes porque dormir conmigo hasta que no estes de acuerdo. Así que, no te mates o nada por el estilo. Mantengamos esto entre nosotros. Mi padre no lo puede saber.


	11. Capitulo 9

Las cosas empezaron a dar un giro. Quizá mi suerte estaba realmente cambiando. Aunque un poco controlador a veces, Gabriel no era tan malo como pensaba que era. Cuando me dijo que no tenía que hacer nada que no quisiera me sentí aliviada.

Estuve agradecida con él cuando me dio permiso para dar un corto paseo por fuera. Prometí que no haría nada imprudente y, al parecer me creyó. Pero, hacer una llamada en una cabina no haría daño, ¿no?.

Me aseguré de cerrar bien la puerta de la cabina antes de poner una moneda y descolgar el teléfono. Mis dedos rápidamente apretaron los botones, marcando la única secuencia de número que recordaba.

Mi llamada fue contestada rápidamente. Me calmé instantáneamente cuando oí la voz que había querido oír desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿Hola? ¿Quien es?.

-Soy Marinette, Adrien, soy yo.

-Díos, Marinette...-Lo escuché murmurar-Juro que voy a reventar a palos a Alex y con quien estés viviendo ahora. Voy a...

-Adrien, para.

-Solo... N-no voy a dejar que te hagan daño-Bajó la voz mostrando su preocupación.

-Dios, te echo de menos.

-Marinette, vamos a hacer algo sobre esto. Conozco a algunas personas quienes pueden ayudar... solo necesito que aguantes un poco más. ¿Puedes llamar más a menudo?.

-No, es demasiado arriesgado. No sé que pasará si me pillan haciendo esto.

-Entonces tienes que escribir. Escríbenos y no enviaremos nada de vuelta. Voy a estar con tu familia por un tiempo. Necesito saber que estás bien.

-Lo intentaré.

Un repentino golpe en la puerta de la cabina hizo que me tensara. Antes de poder responder, la puerta se abrió. El teléfono cayó rápidamente de mis manos y, convenientemente, la línea se cortó también.

-¿Qué cojones estás haciendo?-Gabriel tenía sus manos en el marco de la puerta de la cabina, impidiendo que me escapara.

-Solo estaba...-Me congelé, mis desdos rascando las puntas de otros.

-Confié en ti para dar un pequeño paseo por fuera y volver pacíficamente, pero tenías que joder las cosas, ¿no?.

Agarró mi muñeca y me arrastró fuera.

-No lo entiendes yo...

-Esto es lo que obtendo por ser agradable, ¿eh?-Escupió, tirando de mi brazo mientras caminábamos de vuelta a la casa-De todas formas, ¿con quién estabas hablando? MI padre se meterá en problemas por esto, ¡lo sabes! 

¡No tienes que tener miedo si no has hecho nada malo!-Repliqué.

-Mira, sé que esto está mal. Créeme, protesté en contra de toda esta mierda. Y, estoy seguro de que otro chico estaría de acuerdo, prefiero mucho más traerme una chica diferente a casa cada noche que estar atascado con una chica con miedo al sexo-Gruñó ciando alcanzó el umbral-Pero mi padre siempre se sale con la suya, así que aquí estoy.-Gabriel forcejeó con el pomo antes de que la abriera.-Y aquí estas-Terminó, empujándome dentro.

Odiaba lo rápido que podía convertirse en una persona agitada y agresiva. Necesitaba ser revisado por un médico.

Gabriel sostuvo la puerta abierta mientras se deshinchaba con un suspiro.

-Voy a salir y necesito que te comportes, ¿lo entiendes?.

No respondí, enfocada en lo0s resultados de las acciones de Gabriel. Mi brazo dolí y probablemente estaría amoratado. Fruncí el ceño, expresando mi descontento.

-No intentes hacer nada divertido. Habrán consecuencias.-Advirtió, cogiendo las llaves de su coche.

______________________________

Como de costumbre, Gabriel no había venido y ya era de noche.

Encontré un bolígrado en la mesa al lado de la puerta de entrada y cogí unos cuantos trozos de papel de algunos cuadernos descuidados dispersos por el suelo de la sala de estar. Gabriel había pasado la noche "terminando una tarea de la universidad" y no lo había recogido todavía. No es que lo haga normalmente.

Se durmió después de unos minutos de pasar las páginas del libro sin interés. Según él, esa fue su "noche de estudio". No creía que notara la falta de algunos papeles en los cuardernos que apenas había tocado.

Llevaba dos págunas enteras cuando mis dedos empezaron a sentirse cansado. El primer papel era para mi madre y hermano, y el segundo era para Adrien. Estaba un poco avergonzada cuando noté que necesitaba más de un papel para Adrien. No lo había visto en mucho tiempo y necesitaba contarles muchas cosas.

Cuando finalmente terminé, plegué los papeles y los metí en un sobre que encontré en la cómoda. Mis pulgares se presionaron por el pliegue, cerrándolo.

Decidí dárselo al cartero personalmente por la mañana. Gabriel no lo podía saber. Ponerlo en el buzón sería demasiado arriesgado.

Me tiré en el sofá de la sala de estar para ordenar las cosas en mi mente. Miré por la estancia y sacudí la cabeza con la repercusión de la fiesta de Gabriel de la otra noche. La señora Alvarez se encontraría con el infierno al día siguiente.

La casa seguía echa un desastre. Dónde vivía, todo estaba impecable y limpio aunque las habitaciones del pequeño piso no se considerarián una casa decente con esta mansión.

Mis pensamientos críticos se cortaron cuando el pomo de la puerta de entrada giró. El chófer de Gabriel lo dejó. Rápidamente forcé el sobre en el bolsillo de mi pantalón vaquero.

Gabriel tropezó antes de inclinarse contra la puerta cerrándola. Estaba borracho, otra vez. Sus pesados ojos mirando como si fuera duro para ellos mantenerse abiertos mientras tiraba sus llaves al suelo. Dejó escapar unos gemidos amortiguados, murmurando cosas que no pude entender.

Vi al extraño avanzar hacia las escaleras, sus manos buscando algo donde sostenerse.

Me sobresalté cuando Gabriel se cayó por las escaleras. Por un momento estaba realmente preocupada de que pudiera estar muerto porque había una posibilidad de que tuviera que demandar un asesinato. Pero afortunadamente para él su cabeza no golpeó el fuerte mármol de debajo. Me preguntaba como seguía vivo después de todas esas noches de beber.

Me sorprendía que quienes Gabriel llamaba "amigos" no estaban ahí para asegurarse de si estaba bien. Después de todo, ellos estaban bebiendo y de fiesta con él. Y su padre nunca se preocupada de él. Incluso a su chófer no le importaba si sería capaz de meterse en su cama a salvo.

Estaba rodeado de personas que no se preocupaban por él. Quizá era por lo que era una mala persona.

-Mierda. Escaleras de mierda. Maldita seas-Articuló mientras intentaba deslizarse por las escaleras.

Cuando finalmente logró ponerse de pie otra vez, empezó a caminar hacia arriba. Se le hacia pesado, pasos inseguros que hacían que me encogiera. Cuando llevaba la mitad de las escaleras, cayó una vez más y me encontré corriendo hacía él.

No podía soportar ver a alguien caer y posiblemente morir. "Aquí", tiré de su brazo, ayudándolo a levantarse otra vez. Acepto mi ayuda y colocó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Era más pesado de lo que creía pero me las arreglé para ayudarlo a llegar a la cima.

-Tina regaló... cake pops-Gabriel murmuró antes de dejar salir una pequeña risita mientras lo ayudaba a llegar a su habitación.

-¿Saben lo que son cake pops, Marinette? Te puedo llamar Marinette, ¿verdad?-Preguntó ligeramente mientras colapsaba sobre la cosa más segura a la vista, su cama.

No le contesté, mientras estuviera así de borracho y nada importara para él. Estiré mi brazo, relajándolo. Me giré e iba a salir de la habitación cuando Gabriel agarró mi muñeca.

-¿Por qué no me hablas?.

-Estas borracho-Respondí, intentanto alejar mi mano.

Tiró de mi más cerca y gimoteó mientras mis rodillas caían al suelo.

-¿Y?.

-Tengo que irme Gabriel-Le dije firmemente.

Se apoyó sobre sus codos mientras se sentaba un poco, su mano seguía sofocando mi muñeca.

-Todo el mundo se va ¿Por qué?.

-¿Como lo voy a saber?-Le di una respuesta franca y directa.

No tenía nada que decir a eso. Se mantuvo en silencio y me miró directamente. Nerviosamente aclaré mi garganta cuando Gabriel dejó ir mi muñeca y movió su mano a mi pelo.

-Esa canción que cantaste... mi madre la cantaba-Dijo lentamente.

Mis latidos se aceleraron cuando tiró de la goma elástica que mantenía mi coleta en su sitio, como lo hizo antes. Fruncí el ceño cuando mis rizos ondulados cayeron por mis hombros.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, presionó sus labios contra los míos. Me congelé. Todo empezó a desenfocarse.

Mis ojos se agrandaron mientras el desconectaba nuestros labios poco a poco. Los de Gabriel estaban escodindo detrás de sus pesados párpados. La punta de su nariz acarició mi mejilla antes de viajar a mis labios, donde acarició rápidamente el arco de cupido.

Entonces retrocedió completamente, el peso de su cuerpo tumbándose en la cama otra vez. Instantáneamente se durmió. Pero yo estaba despierta y confundida. Esa había sido la primera vez que había besado.


	12. Capitulo 10

No pude dormir decentemente esa noche. Estuve fuera cuatro horas como máximo. Por la mañana estaba despierta antes de lo normal. Mi estómago empezó a molestarme otra vez. Me obsequié a mi misma con cereales y pan. Pero no ayudó. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que el malestar que sentí no era debido a mi estómago vacío.

Salí al porche delantero y continué dándole vueltas a los eventos que tuvieron lugar la noche anterior. El recuerdo provocó que mi boca se secará.

Aunque mi madre lo ha llamado "estúpido e innecesario" siempre me he preguntado como sería que un chico te besara. Y no fue nada de lo que esperaba. Obviamente proque no fue con la persona correcta. Se supone que te tiene que gustar esa persona. ¿En que estaba pensando?.

No fue un beso decente. De hecho, debería considerarse acoso. Y fue algo que pasaría por la mente de Gabriel en un segundo. Estaba intoxicado y obviamente, no significo nada para él. Y por esta razón debería sentirme violada ¿no?.

Pero no estaba enfada con ello. Ni me sentía violada. Aún estaba procesándolo y no estaba segura de como sentirme.

-Bum rush the speaker that brooms, Im killin'your brain like a poisonuos mushroom-Mi cabeza giró hacia donde venía una tenue voz. Me iluminé cuando vi a un chico con una mochila bandolera parando en la verja delantera. Era el cartero.

Toqué mis muslos antes de sacar las cartas.

-¡Espera!-grité mientras corría a la verja. Probablemente no me escuchó y movía la cabeza arriba y abajo y murmuraba versos de una canción sin hacerme caso.

-¡Disculpa!-Jadeé mientras paraba en las rejas de la verja. El chico con gafas se quito los auriculares antes de empujar el centro de sus gafas,

-Hola-sonrió nerviosamente, tirando hacia atrás su pelo rizado.

-Hola, necesito que enviés esta carta a esta dirección-Señalé la dirección en el pequeño y arrugado sobre.

-Oh, claro. Eso es lo que hacemos. Podrías haberlo puesto en el buzón-Rió.

-No puedo es complicado. Pero podrías hacerlo ¿por favor?.

-Por supuesto-Sonrió-Incluso puedo entregarlo personalmente.

La mirada del chico dejó de repente la mía y miró por encima de mi hombro. Su rasgos eran interrogantes y seguí su mirada para encontrar a Gabriel en el porche delantero, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Suspiré, soltando mi angustia. ¿Por qué sigue apareciendose sin avisar?.

Me giré rápidamente hacia el chico.

-Vete.

-¿Eso es una carta?-Señaló al sobre en las manos del chico mientras se acercaba-¿Podría verla?.

El joven cartero me miró con preocupación, sus grandes ojos moviéndose nerviosamente.

-Me gustaría ver esa carta-Exigió.

-P...Por supuesto-Respondió mientras le daba la carta a Gabriel intimidado por el.

___________________________________

-Te echo de menos, te echo de menos. No puedo esperar a salir de este sitio y...-Gabriel paró, su sonrisa se amplio mientras daba la vuelta a la otra página- Y que, ¿caer en sus musculosos brazos?-se burló con una voz aguda antes de mirar otra vez la carta.

-Gabriel, creo que es suficiente-Intervino la Señora Alvarez, su cara rosa de agotamiento de su viaje.

-¡Para!-Agobiada, mis manos se cernieron sobre los papeles que Gabriel sostenía pero su brazo se estiró a una alturqa imposible de alcanzar para mí.

-Odio este lugar, odio a toda esta gente-Leyó en voz baja,su diversión evidentemente disminuyendo mientras su sonrisa se debilitaba.

Me di cuenta de que Gabriel había llegado al final de la carta por lo que paré de intentar alejar de él los pappeles. En cierto modo, me gustó que lo leyera. No hubiera tenido el valor de expresar lo que realmente sentía sobre eso, mostré mi descontento de distintas maneras sutiles pero ahora él sabe mis más íntimos pensamientos sobre su padre, Alex y él.

Gabriel no pronunció ni una palabra sino que dejó escapar un suspiro antes de que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa otra vez, pero esta vez se veía un poco forzada. Se me rompió el corazón cuando sostuvo los papeles delate de mi cara y los partió por la mitad. La Señora Alvarez y yo dejamos escapar unos pequeños jadeos.

Sení ira subiendo por mi sistema mientras el arrojaba los piezas de papel rasgadas al suelo. Sus rasgos estaban rígidos y para nada relajados, lo había hecho enfadar.

-¿No recuerdas lo que te dije ayer? Realmente lo estas presionando Marinette.

-¿Que harías si estuvieras en mi lugar?-Respondí con voz temblorosa, mi visión nublándose mientras me arrodillaba en el suelo y recogía las piezas de papel.

-Sería una buena chica y estaría agradecida por todo lo que Gabriel hace por mí-Se burló. Se fue posando fuerte hacia la puerta principal y jugueteó con sus llaves-Te dije que habrían consecuencias desagradables-Dijo antes de salir con un fuerte portazo.

Instantaneamente rompí a llorar. ¿Que iba a hacer Gabriel ahora?. Probablemente iba a decirselo a Alex. Era una idiota por dejar que esto pasara. No podía soportar el pensamiento de mi familia siendo herida. Mi madre ya era débil. Y mi hermano... ¿qué podría hacer él?.

-Querida, cálmate. Probablmente no hará nada. Gabriel suele decir cosas que no quiere decir cuando era rabioso-La Señora Alvarez intentó consolarme mientras se inclinaba y ponía un brazo a mi alrededor.

-Lo hará. Lo dijo ayer. Lo ha querido decir-Lloriqueé, limpiando debajo de mis ojos.

-¿Que paso ayer?.

-Por la mañana... fui a una cabina teléfonica. Se puso furioso porque llame a mi familia. El amenzazó con que les haría algo asi si volvía a hacer algo como eso. Aparentemente está asustado de que su padre podría metersem en problemas por todas las cosas ilegales que está haciendo-Pausé para sollozar y tragar.-Y m... me besó por la noche. Cuando vino a casa borracho. Pero probablemente no se acuerde. No lo entiendo, Señora Alvarez-Continué diciendo, enviando algunos mechones de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

-Oh, cariño...-Cubrió su boca con su regordeta mano-Paso emm... ¿Pasó algo más?:

-No, me dijo que no me haría nada.

-¿Lo hizo?-La Señora Alvarez se sentó a mi lado, palmeando su vestido para enderezarlo-Entiendo que puedas odiarlo pero mira, niña, Gabriel no es como su padre. No debes confundirlo con alguien como Richard. Solo estña perdido y solo, y Richard es la única familia que tiene. Por lo tanto hará cualquier cosa para no perderlo y la manera en la que se comporta con algunas cosas es... bastante agresiva.-Sonrió, poniendo su mano sobre la mía-Y tú eres consciente de que ha sido moldeado por toda la suciedad de la que ha estado rodeado mientras crecía. Pero Gabriel no es como Richard o cualquiera de esas personas.

___________________________________

Gabriel había llegado a casa me encontre llorando más fuerte con la posibilidad de que directa o indirectamente le hiciera algo a mi familia. Mi llanto en el balcón llamó su atención mientras los paso se hacian más fuertes.

Pero no me importaba lo que hiciera. No podía contener mis emociones por más tiempo. Oí la puerta de cristal abrirse y no me molesté en girarme y mirar. Gabriel era la última persona que quería ver ahora.

Pero entonces sentí un agarre en mi codo y fui forzada a girarme.

-Deja de llorar, ¡puedo escucharte desde la planta baja!.

-¿Q...Que has hecho?-Sollocé.

-¿Que he hecho? Bien, he ido a por algo de yogur helado con mis amigos y luego a un club. Pero he tenido que volver porque la Señora Perez me llamó diciendo que había alguien llorando mientras pasaba por la parte trasera de la casa-Respondió, apretando mi brazo-Recuerda que en este lugar cada pequeño sonido hace eco.

-T...Tú dijiste.

-Se que me fui con una drámatica amenaza pero era solo para asustarte. Dios, no te tomes las cosas tan literalmente-Gabriel aseguró con frustración evidente en su voz mientras secaba mis lágrimas con la parte trasera de su pulgar-Ahora que sabes que tu familia no esta muerta, vete a la cama o algo. Necesito volver al club.


	13. Capitulo 11

Estaba en la cocina con la Señora Alvarez, dándole generosos mordiscos a mi tostada con huevo frito mientras estaba sentada en la encimera. Desde que llegué, sacaba beneficio frecuentemente sobre el hecho de que esta casa tenía un suministro sin fin de deliciosa comida. Era algo con lo que mi hermano soñaría. Literalmente, soñaba con ello.

La Señora Alvarez me habló sobre sus dos hijos y su hiperactividad mientras su cuchillo se deslizaba por el centro de un pepino. Se rio mientras rememoraba, dándome una sacudida cada vez que la afilada punta pasaba cerca de su rechoncho dedo.

Traté de igualar mi atención a la Señora Alvarez y mi tostada con huevos pero se me hacía cada vez más díficil con el fuerte y asqueroso olor que entraba a través de la obertura de la puerta de la cocina. El hedor era familiar y me trajo horribles recuerdos.

Estaba consciente de que Gabriel había vuelto de la universidad pero pensaba que estaba en el piso de arriba. O bien una parte de la casa se había incendiado o había bajado a la sala de estar y estaba haciendo algo absolutamente horrible.

Me dirigí a la sala de estar para encontrarlo haciendo exactamente lo que me temí. El hedor era peor allí y estaba todo neblinoso. Mis fosas nasalas no estaban acostumbradas al olor y sentí mi pecho apretarse mientras el humo entraba en mi sistema. Mis manos subieron a mi nariz y boca rápidamente, protegiéndolos del asfixiante olor.

Gabriel estaba perezosamente sentado en el gran sofá de la habitación, el peso de su cuerpo desplomado y su mano derecha sosteniendo la tóxica sustancia cerca de su boca.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-Mi voz estaba amortiguada.

-Bueno, ¿tú que crees?-Forzó una sonrisa que rápidamente desapareció.

-¿Por qué te haces esto a ti mismo?.

-Mi vida es una mierda de todos modos-Dijo casualmente antes de que el cigarro volviera a su boca-¿Algún problema?.

-N...No soporto el olor-Me las arregle para decir y terminar mi frase tosiendo.

-Entonces vete fuera o algo.

Sacudí mi cabeza ligeramente. Volví mi espalda hacia él y comencé a alejarme. No era porque me preocupaba por su bien, solo no podía soportar el ambiente. ME encontré volviendo hacia Gabriel.

-Mi padre murió porque fumaba mucho. No puedo pensar en el hecho de que algunas personas se dejen enredar en cosas que saben que van a dañarles. Deberías parar.

-¿Le preguntaste a papi alguna vez porque lo hacía?-Gabriel se encorvó hacia delante, sentándose antes de descansar sus codos en sus muslos, el cigarro aún entre sus dedos.

-Bueno, era una niña y no entendía...

-No lo entendías. Y no lo harás, cielo-Dejó salir una pequeña nube de humo antes de que sus dedos libres recorrieran su desordenado pelo.-Por si no te has dado cuentam el mundo no es tan inocente como crees. No son siempre conejitos y arco iris. De hecho, nunca es nada de esa mierda.

-Lo entiendo-Le dije- Entiendo que la gente tiene problemas pero siempre podemos elegir. Podemos elegir tratar con ellos de otras maneras. De maneras más racionales.

-Puedes si estas rodeado de gente a que le importas una mierda-Dejó escapar una pequeña risa antes de continuar-¿Sabes? eres la primera pesona que me dice que deje de fumar-Me miró de nuevo.

-Entonces tómalo como una buena señal-Me encojo de hombros antes de toser de nuevo, el humo está empezando a colarse por mis sentidos.

-¿Sabes lo que se siente al estar rodeado de gente que se pregunta constantemente que tienes en la cartera?-Preguntó.

-Bueno, sí-Estaba segura de que mi respuesta le sorprendío-Alex y sus chicos siempre revisaban nuestros ahorros y teníamos un poco más de setecientos, siempre encontraban la manera de rebajarlo a quinientos. Nos quieren bajo su control, siempre.

Me miró detenidamente después de que terminará de hablar, como si estuviera reflexionando sinceramente lo que acababa de decir. Tanto su fija mirada como mi repentino broto de confianza al hablar contribuyeron a que me sonrojara. Esperaba que no lo hubiera notado y tenía miedo de que pensara que era por otras razones.

Dejó salir un suspiro antes de echar un vistazo al cigarro el cual había encogido un buen trozo desde nuestra conversación empezó. Su lengua paso por su labio inferior, deliberaba sobre algo. Estuve agradecida cuando lazó el cigarro dentro del pequeño cenicero.

-¿Alguna vez has tenido cake pops?-Preguntó Gabriel mientras se levantaba del sofá y casi me quedé sin aliento. Inmediatamente volví a aquella noche. La noche, que obviamente, él no recordaba.

-¿Marinette?.

-¿Eh?-Volví a la realidad.

-Cake pops ¿Los has probados?.

-Eh... no.

-Bueno, están muy bien-Cogió las llaves de su coche y cabeceó hacia la puerta.

¿Quería que le siguiera fuera? No podía estar segura así que no me moví.

-Bueno, ¿vienes o no?-Sonó de nuevo la voz de Gabriel. Su mensaje no podía ser más claro.

___________________________

Señora Alvarez:

Hacía casi una hora que Gabriel y Marinette se había ido. Se hacía raro el ver a Gabriel actuar diferente con Marinette. No recordaba la última vez que salío con alguna buena chica a por algunos pastelitos en vez de esos sitios con música ruidosa. Ella era demasiado pura para él, y sabía que se lo pensaría dos veces de intentar dañar ese escaso atributo.

Jeffrey y Manny habían dejado al menos cincuenta llamadas perdidas en mi móvil y estaba segura de que solo estaban jugando otra vez. Estaba marcando el número de casa para avisar a mi marido sobre la factura del teléfono cuando el timbre de la puerta empezó a sonar.

Miré a través de la mirilla para ver a Richard. O su hinchada cara estaba enormemente distorsionada por el cristal o estaba realmente enfadado.

-Señor Richard, que sorpresa-Di la bienvenida tímidamente mientras él entraba.

-Algo va mal-Dijo, ahuecando su barbilla mientras iba de un lado a otro del vestíbulo-¿Donde está mi hijo? ¿Donde está la chica?.

-Marinette está en la ducha, Gabriel no ha vuelto a casa todavía-Mentí.

-Aparentemente Gabriel le dijo al hijo de Patrick que no había dormido con la chica. Debido a falta de experiencia o algo parecido. ¿Por casualidad no sabrás nada de eso? ¿No, Janet?.

-N...No.

-Janet-Forzó una sonrisa en medio de su evidente frustración, sus sidnetes amarillos dejándose ver-Piensa en tus niño antes de contestar esta pregunta-Dejó salir el aire-¿Estoy pagando por nada?


	14. Capitulo 12

-Está bien, siéntate-Me alentó Gabriel.

No estaba del todo decidida a sentarme mientras no estuviera al cien por cien cómoda a su alrededor. No sabía porque me había traído. Pasar tiempo con él en el coche había destruido mis nervios. Pero me senté.

Gabriel dejó el menú en la mesa cuando finalmente decidió que pastel quería tomar. Era divertido, a primera vista nunca pensarías ver a un chico como él ir a una tienda de dulce para comer cake pops o magdalenas, pero... allí estaba. Con la misma confianza de siempre. Eligiendo algo para sastifacer su gusto por lo dulce.

Un joven camarero se acercó a nosotros cuando Gabriel alzó su mano.

-Quiero esos cake pops. Menta y chocolate

-Buena elección-El camarero le sonrió antes de garabatear su cuaderno-¿Algo para bajar la comida?.

-Traénos unas zarzaparrillas-Probablemente quería beber lo que fuera más parecido a la cerveza.

-Oh, temo que se nos ha acabado. Aunque, tenemos limonada. La favorita de los clientes.

Los labios de Gabriel se fruncieron un poco mientras cogía el menú de nuevo para mirar las bebidas que ofrecían.

Sus cejas se estrecharon, pequeñas arrugas formándose entre ellas mientras leía. De repente tuve que reírme de lo serio que era. Noté que sus ojos eran verdes. Pocas veces había visto a alguien con ojos verdes.

Se dispararon para encontrarse con los míos y rápidamente miré lejos. Estaba muy avergonzada. ¿Lo había estado mirando fijamente todo el tiempo? No quise hacerlo. No había... nada más a lo que mirar.

-Quiero una Cola Light-Le dijo Gabriel al camarero y su mirada se volvió a mí-¿Quieres lo mismo?-Pensaba que él lo iba a pedir todo.

-Solo quiero agua.

-¿Agua? Eso es aburrido.

-No me gusta la Cola Light.

Gabriel miró al camarero quien se estaba impacientando con nosotros.

-La has oído.

El camarero forzó una sonrisa antes de alejarse. Gabriel se rescotó sobre su silla. Frotó sus manos, juntándolas antes de dejarlas descansar sobre su estómago.

Sentí sus ojos en mí y me sentí rara.

-Relájate-Dijo.

-¿Qué?-Lo miré.

-Siempre estas tensa. Déjate llevar-Sus hombros se levantaron un poco.

-Así es como soy.

-Entonces deberías cambiarlo ¿Cuantos años tienes, otra vez?.

-Diecisiete.

-Ves,-Me apunto con un dedo-Lo había olvidado. Pensaba que tenías catorce-Rió de su propia broma.

En mis labios se formó una sonrisa y recordé cuando tocaron los míos. Un escalofrío me atravesó.

-Esta es la primera vez que te veo sonreír-Me dijo-Deberías hacerlo más a menudo.

Mi sonrisa creció involuntariamente con su comentario ¿Cual era mi problema? Bajé la mirada hacia los pequeños dibujos en la mesa para deistraerme de su sonrisa.

-¿Por qué mes has traído aquí?-Le pregunté.

Gabriel dejo salir un suspiro.

-A veces es mejor estar rodeado de personas que sinceramente no les gustas que de gente que pretende hacer como que les gustas.

Me encontré reflexionando sobre lo que había dicho. Había varias partes de percepción de Gabriel. Peleé contra ellos pero no hubo un ganador. No estaba segura de cómo sentirme sobre él pero estaba segura de que no lo odiaba, aunque una parte racional de mi forzaba constantemente esa opinión en mí, no podía tenerla.

El resto de la noche paso deleitándose con cake pops y carias exquiciteses de dulces que Gabriel pidió. Me dio permiso para pedir cualquier cosa que quisiera en la segunda ronda y lo decía en serio. Estaba diferente esa noche. Era casi como si no fuera la persona que se burló de mis cartas y las rompió. La tensión entre nosotros disminuía mientras el tiempo pasaba.

________________________________

-¿Habeís pasado una buena noche?-La Señora Alvarez nos dio la bienvenida mientras entrabamos a la mansión.

-Ha estado bien-Gabriel se encogió de hombros con desinterés lanzando sus llaves en la mesa.

Sin ninguna otra palabra, subió las escaleras. Se oyó un portazo por todo el vestíbulo y así, se fue a pasar toda la noche.

-¿Era una cita?-Oí a la Señora Alvarez preguntar.

Sentí mis ojos agrandarse.

-¿Cita? ¡No!.

-Solo preguntaba-Su sonrisa desvaneciéndose poco a poco y había algo en sus ojos pero no puedo poner el dedo en la llaga.

Estaba lista para irme a la cama. Lo necesitaba ya que me había perdido cuatro horas de sueño. Cuando giraba el pomo de mi cuarto, oí pasos en la distancia. Paré y me giré para ver a Gabriel.

-Sabes esa...canción. Eh-Empezó.

-¿Canción?.

-Esa que estabas cantando.

-Oh, la nana-Esperaba no sonrojarme de nuevo.

-Sí. Esa. Eh...-Se frotó la nuca-¿Cuales eran las palabras?.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Pregunté confundida.

-Es solo que mi madre solía cantármela cuando era pequeño.

-Oh... era em... ángeles que vigilan...

-Cántala.

-¿Qué? Yo...

-Solo cántala-Sus rasgos faciales un poco más rígidos.

Tragué duro.

-Ángeles que vigilan, sobre todo de ti, durante toda la noche-Paré para respirar-Sueños de medianoche te rodean de cerca, durante toda la noche-Vocalicé con la voz temblorosa, mi tono bajo pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Gabriel lo oyera.

-Continua. Eso no es todo-Demandó cuando paré.

Humedecí mis labios secos.

-Suaves las horas soñolientas avanzan sigilosamente.

-Colina y valle en el sueño durmiendo-Se adelantó Gabriel, continuando el siguiente verso. No había música en su voz.

El verde se distorsionó mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. Rápidamente las ocultó frotándose la cara.

-Es como ella la cantaba-Murmuró

Nuestros ojos se conectaron y permanecimos de esa forma por un tiempo antes de que Gabriel diera un golpecito en la parte inferior de mi barbilla.

-Buenas noches dulzura-Susurró antes de alejarse. Sentí mi interior agitarse y me maldije mentalmente por la reacción.


	15. Capitulo 13

La Señora Alvarez no desayunó conmigo, lo que fue raro. Siempre comíamos juntas. Tampoco me había hablado. Intenté recordar las cosas que había hecho que pudieran haberle hecho actuar de este modo. No pude.

Paseé a travé de la librería en el vestíbulo para ayudar a aliviar mi aburrimiento en crecimiento. ¿Quien diría que vivir en una casa lujosa podría ser tan soso?.

No había leído un libro decente en mucho tiempo. En casa, tenía que ayudar a mi madre en las tareas diarias la mayoría del tiempo y nuestra biblioteca era solo un montón de libros viejos que había leído muchas veces así que lentamente recurría a tejero y a la papiroflexia para entretenerme.

El pensamiento se gritaba a si mismo aburrido. Pero era la verdad. No había mucho más que hacer aparte de eso.

-¿Despierta tan temprano?-Giré mi cabeza hacia el lado. Gabriel hundió sus dientes en la manzana que sostenía, tomando un enorme bocado. Empezó a caminar por el vestíbulo, moviendo arriba y abajo la fruta medio comida en la mano.

-Son las doce de la tarde-Contesté con naturalidad.

-Eso siempre es temprano para mí-Respondió con la boca llena, con su voz mañanera haciéndose notar en su voz silenciosa.

Moví la vabeza mientras una sonrisa crecía. Cuando Gabriel alcanzó la puerta de la entrada se arrodilló para ponerse sus zapatillas de deporte. Entonces sentí sus ojos en mí.

Estaban prácticamente echándome un ojo de la cabeza a los pies. No es por sonar superficial pero había sido observada por hombres antes y siempre me había sentido insegura y repugnada cada vez que lo sentía.

Por lo tanto este estallido de excitación era algo desconocido. Estaba tan avergonzada por sentirme de esa manera, aunque fuera algo que no podía controlar. ¿Qué pensaría mi madre de mi si lo supiera?.

-Estoy pensando en tomar comida china para cenar-Dijo.

-Oh, ¿con tus amigos?-Me giré a mirarlo.

-No-Arrastró una mochila sobre su hombro mientras se levantaba en toda su altura. Era tan alto-En casa. Estoy pensando en llamar por la comida. ¿Qué piensas?.

-Suena bien-Contesté.

-Tú... te gusta la comida china, ¿verdad?.

-Sí-¿Él quiere mi opinión?-Mi abuela hacía a menudo-Sonreí-¿Vas a traer a alguien?.

Gabriel miro hacia abajo, dejando salir una silenciosa risa mientras frotaba su cuello.

-No-¿Me había perdido algo?.

_____________________________

Solo había alcanzado el quinto capitulo de El encargado del tiempo cuando mis ojos se cerraron. El frío aire de fuera definitivamente teniendo un efecto en mi. Podía dormirme a cualquier hora del día siempre y cuando hiciera frío. Definitivamente hoy era uno de esos días perezosos.

Tenía el presentimiento de que iba a dejarme llevar por un bonito sueño, pero se hacía difícil mientras estuviera preocupada por mi madre y mi hermano. Lo último que había oído era que mi madre no estaba en un buen estado de salud.

Pero mis párpados se hacian más pesados por segundos. Dormir había sido mi recurso desde que llegué a esta mansión. Me ayudaba a escapar de la realidad y era lo único que me hacía mirar hacia delante. Pero esos pasados días, me encontré mirando otra cosa.

Casi todos los días de esa semana me anticipaba a que el reloj llegara a las diez. Me odiaba por eso porque cuando normalmente Gabriel volvía a casa, aunque a veces volvía a irse a más fiestas con sus amigos. Técnicamente él era mi carcelero, ¿no? Me maldecía por tener esos pensamientos sobre él. Si no me hubiera besado, no los hubiera tenido nunca.

Fui arrastrada de mi sueño de repente, mis ojos esforzándome por ajustarse al resplandor. Entonces sentí un intenso dolor en mi cuello.

Una fuerte mano estaba aferrada a mi cuello mientras las uñas se clavaban en la piel. Grité.

-¿Soñando, amor?-Se burló Alex mientras la Señora Alvarez lloraba a sus espaldas. Me tiró del brazo de la silla donde me había quedado dormida.

Estaba segura de que mi cuello estaría magullado. Las lágrimas empezaron a escaparse de mis ojos mientras él se ponía sobre mis pies de forma violenta, su agarre dejando un prolongado dolor en mi brazo.

-¡Para, por favor! ¡Lo siento!-Gritó la Señora Alvarez.

-Alvarez, vuelve a la cocina antes de que convenza a Richard de que tu viejo culo necesita ser despedido-Le soltó antes de mirarme. Gotitas de sudor empezaron a formarse en mi cara, mis ojos creciendo con miedo.

-¿Que quieres?-Lloré mientras ponía una mano sobre mi cuello.

-Se que has jugado con la carta de compasión con el chico. Pero él es el único que podrás engañar-Agarró mi mano duramente.

-Richard es mi amigo más antiguo y ¿qué opinión tendrá él de mi ahora que hecho derrochar su dinero duramente ganado en nada, en ti pequeña zorra?.

La mano de Alex atravesó mi visión antes de que se encajara con un enorme golpe en el lado de mi cabeza. El dolor inundó mis sentidos mientras caía al suelo una vez más,el impacto cegando mi visión. Todo en ese momento parecía amplificado, el dolor, los ruidos. Un fuerte chillido de la Señora Alvarez atravesó mis oídos.

Cada parte de mi se sentía adormecida excepto dónde había sido golpeada. Mis pensamientos empezaron a desorganizarse. ¿Qué me ha pasado? Mis labios se secaron rápidamente, podría sentir las grietas formándose mientras temblaban.

Ni una sola palabra de protesta escapó de mis labios. Me sentía como un ciervo frente a unos faros. Estaba avergonzada por lo asustada que estaba.

El monstruo miró hacia mí y su boca se retorció para hablar.

-Había pnesado en golpearte en la mejilla pero entonces el moratón sería visible. Le plantearía preguntas al chico, ¿no crees? Creo que ahora saber que no quiero que ni Richard ni gabriel se enteren de esto.

Alex se apretó su corbata, la cual caía sobre su prominente viente antes de inclinarse hacia abajo.

-Pero espero que nuestro pequeño encuentro te enseñe una lección-Su voz era baja ahora-Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Y si no lo haces-Levantó mi barbilla para nivelar nuestros ojos y me encontré con mi peor pesadilla-Bueno, en como ellos tendrán que sufrir el mismo dolor que tú estás sintiendo.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, puro odio escapándose de ellos.

-Así que mejor haz que tu pequeña mentira de cereza desaparezca para mi próxima visita-Sy dedo golpeó mi barbilla-O... sabes que las cosas darás un giro. Incluso puede ser que lo tenga que hacer por mi mismo-Mis ojos se abrieron cuando me dio un rápido beso en los labios. Snetí que la comida de hoy subía por mi cuerpo, intentando escapar por mi boca.

Mis latidos empezaron a recuperar su pace cuando Alex salió con un fuerte portazo.

___________________________

-¿Realmente no val a comer?-Preguntó Gabriel por tercera vez.

Sacudí mi cabeza para confirmar mi repuesta.

-No.

-Bien-Respondió con algo de decepción-Cancelaré la comida.

-Puedes comer sin mi-Le dije.

Movió su cabeza.

-Voy a salir.

Mi cabeza todavía dolía. De hecho iba cada vez peor. Estaba segura de que habría un gran moratón o chichón bajo mi pelo. Todavía estaba conmocionada. No podía hablar con alguien sin empezar a llorar otra vez. La experiencia me había dejado en piezas, me había destruido completamente. Sabía que Alex era una mala persona pero mi opinión de él no había llegado a vil, malvado, retorcido y pervertido hasta hoy. Me ha roto.

La Señora Alvarez había llorado tanto como yo. Se había disculpado por dejar salir el secreto de sus labios. Richard se lo sacó a la fuerza. La amenazó con pegarle y despedirle. No podía culpa a la pobre mujer.

No sabía que hacer ahora. Quería mantener la situación fuera de mi mente por un día al menos. ¿Iba a recuperarme alguna vez del encuentro?.

-¿Que he hecho?-Gabriel se giró para mirarme una vez que abrió la puerta de la entrada. Sus cejas estaban ligeramente fruncidas y podía decir que no estaba muy contento con el resultado de esta noche.

-Nada-No lo miré. Estaba asustada de llorar si lo hacía. Era demasiado vulnerable.

-¿Tampoco me quieres hablar?-Dejó salir una pequeña risa pero no había diversión o humor en ella-Como quieras-Y entonces se fue.

________________________________

La Señora Alvarez cocinó una deliciosa cena para hacerme sentir mejor. El caliente olor apetecible del pollo asado con salsa barbacoa alcanzó cada esquina de la casa pero no traía mi apetito de vuelta. Parecía que ni un montón de comida apetecible pudiera.

Era medianoche pero no podía dormir. La Señora Alvarez se ofreció a esperar despierta por mí pero me negué, y así ella podía irse a dormir. Ahora estaba sola. El punzante dolor permanecía en mi cuello y me atormentaba con imágenes de la pesadilla cada vez que mi mente no estaba ocupada en otras cosas. La peor parte era que me estaba hundiendo. Lloré y lloré.

No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió después de que escuchara las llaves sonar en contra de la madera. Gabriel estaba en casa y todo lo que quería hacer en ese momento era confiar en él. Necesitaba algún tipo de consuelo o iba a tener una crisis nerviosa.

Pero obviamente era estúpido e irracional ir así que descarté la idea. Aunque quería hablar con él. Podría distraerme del dolor. Me levanté del sofá y di lentos pasos hacía la puerta. Instantaneamente paré cuando noté que había alguien más con Gabriel. Él rodeo su brazo alrededor de una pequeña chica morena vestida con un mini vestido.


	16. Capitulo 14

El reloj marcó las 2.00 am.

Una única lámpara en el techo estaba encendida mientras me plantaba encima de la encimera. La oscuridad me rodeaba, alentando mi único deseo en ese momento. Superaba mis sentidos. Estaba perdida. No podía pensar con claridad. La depresión invadió mi mente y nubló todos mis pensamientos racionales.

Miré a mi mano mientras la extendía. No me di cuneta de que estaba así de pálida. Mis dedos empezaron a temblar rápido mientras se acercaban al cuchillo. Cogí el afilado objeto de la superficie de madera, y vi un vislumbro de mi reflejo. No me había visto nunca así. Apreté el estrecho mango entre mis húmedas palmas mientras cerraba mis ojos fuertemente, luchando para bloquear algún tipo de dudas.

Cada agonía, todo el dolor desaparecería después de esto. Puedes hacerlo, Marinette. Estarás con papá.

Lágrimas mojaban mis mejillas mientras salían descontroladas. Una salvaje neblina se aposentó en mi mente. Mis ojos se abrieron cuando sentí la afilada punta a través del material de mi jersey-tocó mi estómago. Paré manteniéndolo ahí. Esto es real.

El dolor será temporal, se irá en un momento con todo lo demás, oí una voz alentándome. Noté un bulto duro en mi garganta.

-¿Marinette?-Otro tiro de realidad-¿Qué cojones estás haciendo?-La voz era fuerte en ese momento.

El cuchillo fue arrebatado de mis manos y lo vi deslizarse a través de las baldosas del suelo de la cocina. Entonces sentí mis brazos siendo rodeados. Me giré para enfrentar a Gabriel. Vi a dos figuras. Realmente no podía procesar lo que estaba pasando pero me sentía a salvo.

Mi visión se volvió más borrosa con cada segundo que pasaba y el dolor que sentía en mi cabeza empezó a ser insoportable.

-Marinette.

Escuché mi nombre muchas veces pero la voz de Gabriel se hacía más pequeña cada vez que lo decía.

Mis rodillas de repente se sintieron débiles. No podía sopotarme por más tiempo, y me dejé caer completamente. Pero no caí. En vez de eso, me levantaron.

__________________________________

El ligero ardor que sentía en mis párpados hicieron que me diera cuenta que no era de noche incluso antes de abrir los ojos. Había estado fuera por un rato. ¿Qué había pasado? Me preguntaba.

Mis manos se apretaron, tirando de las sábanas a mi alrededor. Una lámpara chandelier apagada se encontraba sobre mí y un fuerte olor a colonia flotaba a mi alrededor. Esta no es mi habitación.

Me senté rápidamente y mi cabeza palpitó por la acción. Me acordé de que Alex me había golpeado. Toqué mi cabeza y sentí que una venda la cubría. El dolor de cabeza se había ido y el dolor había disminuido.

Cuando la confusión en mi cabeza se aclaró, me di cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de Gabriel. Entonces recordé lo que había intentado hacer la pasada noche. Me estremecí con el pensamiento de cómo estaba realmente para hacer eso.

No solo fue una cosa completamente irracional, era también egoísta. No estaba pensando en las consecuencias. Ignoré el hecho de que mataría a mi familia si me suicidaba.

Me sentía atrapada, perdida y sola. Estaba en un juego de ajedrez dónde sabía que iba aperder sin importar los movimientos que hiciera, y por un momento solo quería renunciar. Quería rendirme.

La puerta se entreabrió y la Señora Alvarez la empujó con la rodilla mientras entraba con una bandeja de comida. Se sentó a los pies de la cama, poniendo la bandeja a mi lado.

-¿Como te sientes, querida? Nos has tenido preocupados toda la noche.

-¿Por qué estoy en la habitación de Gabriel?.

-Él quería vigilarte durante la noche después de que el doctor se fuera. Ya que tu habitación está más lejos decidió que sería más fácil si te quedabas aquí. No te preocupes, el durmió en el sofá de abajo.-Explicó mientras ponía té en una taza de la bandeja.

-¿Doctor?.

-Tu cabeza se dañó mucho después de...el incidente de ayer-Me dio la taza de té. Me di cuenta de que sus ojos estaban brillantes. Estaba llorando de nuevo.

-Ahora estoy bien, Señora Alvarez-Forcé una sonrisa.

-Niña, prométeme que no volverás a hacer lo que intentaste hacer esa noche-Su voz estaba temblando mientras hablaba.

-Fue estúpido, lo sé. Algo vino sobre y tomó el control. Quizá fue el fuerte golpe en la cabeza-Me encogí de hombros antes de pegar un trago al té.

-Sí, gracias a Dios que te encontró a tiempo. Nunca lo había visto tan agitado-Sacudió la cabeza-Se peleó con alguna chica que había traído a casa. Lo pude oír desde mi habitación. Oí fuertes portazos y fuertes pisadas. Así es como me desperté.

-Así que, ¿la chica se fue?.

-Por supuesto. Se fue justo después de que colapsaras en la cocina. No quería involucrarse con nada.

Nuestra conversación se cortó cuando Gabriel llamó en la puerta abierta. Todavía quería preguntarle a la Señora Alvarez si le había contado a Gabriel lo de Alex. Estaría muerta si lo hubiera hecho. El enmarañado pelo de Gabriel estaba más hecho un desastre que de lo normal, y se veía como si se acabara de despertar. Todavía llevaba la camiseta de los Ramones de la otra noche.

-Os dejaré solos un momento-La Señora Alvarez me dió un apretón en el brazo antes de irse con una significativa sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿puedo pasar?-Gabriel preguntó mientras se inclinaba sobre el marco de la puerta.

-Es tu habitación-Sonreí.

Asintió y se sentó en el sillón al lado de la cama.

-Después de esta noche no vas a dejar esta habitación por un tiempo.

-¿Por qué no?.

-Quiero vigilarte para asegurarme que no vas hacer nada idiota otra vez.

-No lo haré-Le lancé una mirada-Le he prometido a la Señora Alvarez que no lo haría.

-No me lo has prometido a mí-Gabriel posó sus codos en sus muslos mientras se inclinaba cerca de la cama-Prométemelo.

-Lo prometo-Le dije en voz baja.

Observó mis ojos detenidamente, asegurándose de que lo decía en serio.

-Y supuestamente... ¿te caíste por las escaleras ayer? ¿Así es como te golpeaste la cabeza?.

La Señora Alvarez debe de haber inventado eso.

-Eh, sí. L...Lo hice. Fue una caída bastante mala.

-Debes de ser muy torpe. Nadie se cae de estas escaleras-Gabriel humedeció su labio inferior antes de continuar- ¿Estas segura de que no es una mentira, Marinette?.

-P...Por supuesto que no lo es. ¿Por qué inventaría eso?.

-¿Fue otro intento de suicidio?.

Protesté sacudiendo mi cabeza.

-Juro que no lo fue.

-Bien-Dijo. Esperaba que dejara el tema. Presionó la espalda contra el respaldo del sillón-Pero quiero saber porque intentaste hacer eso-Esperanza machacada.

-Razones personales.

-Soy todos oídos.

-Sentía como si no fuera a ninguna parte con mi vida. Me refiero a que... ¿cuanto podremos aguantar esta farsa, Gabriel?-Pregunté finalmente. Había querido sacárselo y obtener una respuesta decente. No ibamos a ninguna parte con esto. ¿Por qué mantenerme aquí si no servía para nada? ¿Por qué no llegaba a un acuerdo con su padre y me dejaba ir?.

-Pensaba que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo-Respondió.

-Sí, pero, ¿por qué manternerme aquí?-Pregunté-Soy una carga. No sirvo para nada. Entiendo lo que tu padre quiere pero...

-Me gusta tener a alguien alrededor. ¿Eso es un crimen?-Dejó escapar una falsa sonrisa a la cual le faltaba diversión.

-Tienes muchos amigos.

-No lo entenderías aunque te lo explicara. No lo entiendo ni yo.

-¿Lo que?.

-Es suficiente, Marinette. Demasiadas preguntas-Gabriel se levantó y tiró uno de sus vaqueros-Si estas usando la curiosidad para suicidarte, recuerda que eso solo se aplica a los gatos. Y hasta donde yo sé, tú no eres uno.

Que broma más mala. Pero unas ganas incontrolables de reírme hicieron que se me escapara una risita, sacando una sonrisa en la cara de Gabriel.

-Te veré por la tarde-Me dijo antes de dirigirse a la salida-Y, quiero que te quedes ahí. No te muevas mucho.

_________________________________________

Repetí los acontencimientos de ayer, fotograma por fotograma, sin perderme ni un solo detalle. Y me obsesioné con la miseria que había sacado de mí. Esos oscuros sentimientos que me controlaron, bloquearon todo mi optimismo, toda luminosidad.El mal tiempo fuera contribuyó mientras un fuerte trueno hacia estremecer mis sentidos, haciendo corazón saltar.

Me sentí sin esperanza de nuevo. Y las palabras de Alex seguían sonando en mis oídos una y otra vez.

"Así mejor haz que tu pequeña mentira de cereza desaparezca para mi próxima visita. O... sabes que las cosas darán un giro. Incluso puede ser que lo tenga que hacer por mi mismo".

Mi mente añadió una malévola risa y temblé en mi sitio. Alex vendría otra vez, pero no sabía cuando. Esa es la parte más terrorífica. Podría ser la próxima semana, o incluso mañana.

"Piensa en como tu familia tendrán que sufrir el mismo dolor que tú estás sintiendo"

No podía soportar la idea de mi madre y mi hermano siendo heridos de ninguna de las maneras. Mi imaginación corría libre, creando todo tipo de escenarios desgarradores en mi cabeza. Eran tan horripilantes que me encontré llorando otra vez, por tercera vez hoy.

No podía arriesgarme a nada. Tenía que hacer algo. Era hora de parar la autocompasión. No podía dejar que los hirieran. Y no podía dejar que alguien tan abominable como Alex me violara. Eso me perseguiría por el resto de mi existencia se me pone en libertad.

Mientras tomaba una decisión, mordí mi labio inferior tan fuerte que pude saborear la salada sangre que se había empezado a formar en la superficie. Finalmente tenía que enfrentarme a lo inevitable ahora, o perderlo todo.

Gabriel entró en la mansión y pateó la puerta para cerrarla. Sus cabellos estaban empapados por la lluvia. Meneó su cabeza, quitando la humedad. Se quitó su abrigo y se dirigió a la sala de estar. No podía verlo ahora, necesitaba tiempo. Así que discretamente subí por las escaleras.


	17. Capitulo 15

Mi pie se iba adormeciendo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro a través del oscuro pasillo de la segunda planta. No podía hacerlo. Nunca podría llevarlo a cabo. No lo tengo dentro. Presioné mi espalda contra la fría y dura pared antes de deslizarme hacia abajo. Descansé en el suelo, llevando mis rodillas a mi pecho. Lágrimas se deslizaban dentro de la lana de mis mangas.

No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer.

Mi cabeza giró hacia la derecha y pude captar un destello de rayo de luz a través de la ventana. Cayó antes de que un furioso trueno le siguiera, haciendo mi corazón saltar. Entonces me encontré en una oscuridad total. Genial.

Decidí que estaba demasiado débil mentalmente para levantarme y encontrar mi habitación en esta oscuridad. Así que abracé mis rodillas fuerte, y no me moví de donde estaba. El pasillo no solo provocó el eco del trueno que constantemente sonaba con estridencia, sino que también amplificaba el sonido.

Mis manos subieron a mis oídos para protegerlos del sonido pero hicieron muy poco. La única cosa visible en esos momentos era la luz de fuera cuando golpeaba la tierra. Mientras me empujaba más a fondo en la oscuridad y lejos de la ventana al final del pasillo, atrapé una luz naranja en mi visión períferica.

Giré mi cabeza en la dirección de la luz que había visto y me di cuenta de que venía del piso de abajo. No me llevó mucho tiempo notar que era Gabriel sosteniendo una vela.ç

-Aquí estás-Sostuvo mi codo e intentó levantarme.

Obedecí y me levanté, secando cualquier signo de lágrimas en mi cara incluso aunque fuera difícil de ver en esa oscuridad.

-¿Por que siempre te encuentro en los sitios más extraños? ¿Que hacías aquí sentada?-Preguntó Gabriel, su agarre apretado a alrededor de mi brazo.

Nuestra diferencia de altura causó que alzara mi barbilla para enfrentarlo. La pequeña luz iluminaba su cara, formándose sombra cerca de sus facciones.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te importaría explicármelo?-Preguntó de nuevo.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, un trueno sonó una vez más. Esa vez fue ensordecedor. Salté cerca de Gabriel conmocionada. El estruendoso sonido se aclaró completamente, pero el sonido de la lluvia cayendo permanecía. Solo me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Gabriel cuando lo oí respirar. Miré hacia abajo para ver mis dedos aferrándose a su camiseta de cuadros.

Mi primer instinto fue alejarme pero su brazo interfirió y me sostuvo en el lugar. Entonces noté su barbilla en mi cabeza.

-Salgamos de aquí-Susurró.

Gabriel me llevó a su habitación, navegando a través de la oscuridad con la ayuda de la vela. Él debió suponer entonces que me asustaban los truenos, ya que me sostuvo en actitud protectora todo el camino.

Dejó mi codo cuando alcanzamos su habitación dopnde había varias velas encendidas. Era un gran contraste con el resto de la mansión.

-¿Cuanto tiempo vamos a estar sin luz?-Le pregunté mientras Gabriel dejaba la vela que sostenía con cuidado en su mesa que tenía en frente.

-Probablemente por la mañana-El resto de la casa estaba privado de luz cuando Gabriel fue a la puerta y la cerró. Se lanzó a la cama y estiró los brazos, dejando escapar de cansancio. Miró la lámpara del techo mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Mi madre y yo encendíamos las velas y las juntábamos en todo tipo de formas siempre que la luz se iba. No pasaba muy seguido pero cuando lo hacia, lo pasaba genial.-Dejó escapar una risa casi inaudible.

-Donde vivo, la luz se corta todo el tiempo. A veces la gerencia lo hace a posta para obtener más dinero de los residentes. No es muy divertido para mi familia-Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Cuando murió tu padre?-Preguntó sentándose.

-Yo tenía doce, casi trece. Fue tan repentino. Cayó enfermo en un mes y en dos se fue. Él era nuestro escudo, básicamente. Así que después de eso todo ha sido un desastre-Estaba sorprendida de lo fácil que se me hacia soltar las palabras.

-Se que te ríras si te digo que mi vida posiblemente ha sido tan dura como la tuya.

-Todo el mundo ha tenido momentos difíciles-Le dije-Aunque para ser honesta, no creo que se acerque a lo mío-Añadí con una pequeña risa.

-Supongo-Dijo-Pero mi madre era la única familia real que tenía. Mi padre y ella rompieron cuando era pequeño. Mi padre nunca ha sido realmente parte de mi vida hasta que ella murió. Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir dinero en esta ciudad. Mi madre y yo pasamos por un montón de mierda para encontrar mientras mi padre hacia lo mismo por su cuenta. Lo consiguió cuando conoció a Alex pero mi madre decayó porque estaba muy enferma. Pero yo conseguí dinero, mucho más del que necesitaba, a cambio de la única persona que ha significado algo para mí.

-Oh... N... No esperaba eso-Murmuré. Realmente no me esperaba eso. Pensaba que a Gabriel lo habían entregado todo en una bandeja de plata desde que nació.

-Bueno, sí. La gente realmente no lo sabe. La mayoría de mis amigos tampoco. No lo entenderían de todas formas-Se encogió de hombros mientras sus ojos conectaban con los míos.

Miré lejos, entrelazando mis manos en mi espalda cuando él se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar hacia mí. Nuestra conexión de miradas duró más de lo que debería y parecía que le hubieran dibujado para mí. Miré hacia arriba cuando se plató frente a mí, más cerca de lo que debería estar.

Piel de gallina apareció en la superficie de mi fría piel mientras nuestros ojos se conectaban una vez más. Esta vez no pude alejar la mirada. Había algo sobre Gabriel que me cautivaba, aunque no pude adivinar lo que era. Tragué fuerte cuando su frente toco la mía, estaba más cálido que yo. Nuestra proximidad causo que su olor inundara mis sentidos y parecía alejar mis miedos y dudas.

Las mariposas en mi estómago estaban causando estragos. No me debería sentir de esta manera hacia él. No debería.

Sus ojos grises estudiaron detenidamente cada facción de mi cara pero se centraron especialmente en mis labios.

-Marinette, creo que quiero besarte-Murmuró y mi corazón amenazó con salirse de mi pecho-¿Puedo?-Respiró, sus labios acariciaron mi mejilla.

Sí, sí, sí. Estaba en la punta de mi lengua. Mi corazón estaba fuera de control. Para, Marinette. Para. Me decía a mi misma. Pero mi creciente deso tomó el control.

Gabriel parecía divertido cuando mi conflicto interior parecía ser mostrado. Entonces decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. Bajó la cabeza y presionó sus labios contra los míos, sin molestarse en saber cual era mi respuesta. Un enorme estremecimiento me atravesó mientras mis labios se derretían contra los suyos.

La nariz de Gabriel se frotó contra la mía mientras exhalaba silenciosos gemidos. Sentí sus manos en mi espalda arrastrándome más cerca de él. Las desplazó a la curva de mi espalda, sintiéndola detenidamente. Todo lo que estaba haciendo me elavaba a un nivel de emoción que no sabía que existía. Me había besado una vez antes pero lo que sentí entonces no se podía comparar a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Mis manos se presionaron contra el pecho de Gabriel, ya que no sabía donde ponerlas. Me guío a través de la extraordinaria sensación mientras yo disfrutaba del placer que las acciones desconocidas me traían. Me sentía muy mal, pero a la vez se sentía tan bien.

Antes de saberlo, Gabriel me tenía en los pies de la cama. Mi pulso se aceleró y mi respiración casi cesó cuando él me tumbó cuidadosamente en el edredón, sin romper nuestro beso. Ahí fue cuando me hundí. ¿Iba a poder con esto?.

"Piensa en el dolor que tendrá que sufrir tu familia" La voz de Alex sonó en mi cabeza.

Gabriel estaba sobre mí. Estaba tan metido en nuestro beso que no se molestó en tomar un descanso para coger aliento incluso aunque pareciera que estaba luchando por aire.

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando sentí una efímera ausencia de sus labios en los míos. Gabriel había abierto alguno de los botones de su camisa a cuadros, la cual revelaba algunos de sus tatuajes. Mi corazón golpeaba contra mi caja torácica.

Vi algunos de sus tatuajes. Algunos daban miedo, y de repente la situación me aterrorizó. No estaba preparada para esto. Definitivamente no estaba preparada. De ninguna manera iba a poder soportarlo.

Pero el precio que tenía que pagar me aterrorizaba más. Sentí como se empezaban a formar lágrimas en mis ojos mientras los dedos de Gabriel iban a través de mi pelo. Sentí un afilado dolor cuando él llegó a mi cuello, y dejé las lágrimas caer. Instantaneamente Gabriel se aeljó. Mis lágrimas habían mojado su mejilla, brillaban por la luz de la vela.

-¿Por que estás llorando?-Gabriel me miró confuso antes de que sus ojos bajaran a mi cuello. Sus facciones empezaron a ser de duda mientras alejaba los mechones de mi pelo para ver mejor. Sabía que había visto el moratón que Alex me había dejado en mi cuando sus cejas se fruncieron-Marinette, que es...-Hizo que me sentara.

El descubrimiento de Gabriel hizo que llorara más fuerte cuando me senté en la cama.

-Me... caí...-Le dije entre sollozos.

-Eso es mentira, Marinette. Nadie consigue marca de uñas en una caída-Concluyó-¿Quien te ha hecho esto?.

-Nadie. Nadie me ha...

-¿Quien te ha hecho esto?-Su tono de voz era más firme.

Fruncí mis labios en un intento de controlas mis lágrimas.

-Marinette-Suavizó su voz mientras sostenía mis brazos-¿Fue mi padre? ¡Alex? ¿Alguno de sus hombres? ¿Es por eso por lo que estás haciendo esto conmigo?.

Mordí mi labio inferior, negándome a contestarle mientras empezaban a aparecer espasmos.

-No te caíste y tampoco te golpeaste la cabeza. Ellos te hicieron esto-Asumió Gabriel. Hubo un destello de compasión sus ojos.

Mi silencio fue la única confirmación que él necesitaba. Llevó mi cabeza a su pecho antes de rodearme con sus brazos, protegiéndome.

-É...Él dijo que le iba a hacer algo terrible a mi familia. Y a mí-Dije mientras descansaba en el abrazo de Gabriel.

-¿Quien? ¿Quien te dijo eso?.-Demandó.

-Alex-Tragué.

-Hijo de puta-Maldijo-Voy a hacer algo sobre esto.

-¡No!-Le dije-Entonces herirá a mi familia. Por favor no digas nada.

-Necesito saber como lo supieron. ¿Como cojones pudieron saber que no estaba durmiendo contigo?.-Gabriel soltó un suspiro.

La Señora Alvarez. Pero no fue su culpa la forzaron para que lo dijera. 

-No lo sé-Murmuré.

-Quédate aquí-Ordenó Gabriel, acariciando mi pelo antes de salir de la cama. Me dejó confusa cuando volvió a abotonarse la camisa y salió de la habitación, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.


	18. Capitulo 16

Me desperté con una sensación de bien estar. La mañana era fría y estaba arropada con el edredón suave y confortable. Tenía el familiar olor masculino a la que me estaba acostumbrando.

La cama era demasiado grande para mi. Demasiado incluso si mi familia la compartiera. Pero nunca me había sentido tan calentita y cómoda por la mañana. Me preguntaba si había algún tipo de encantamiento en la habitación para hacerme sentir de esa manera. 

No me quería levantar. Mis ojos estaban pesados cuando los abrí. Mi cabeza se hundió en la almohada cuando rodé la cabeza. El golpeteo constante de las gotas de lluvia de afuera eran música para mis oídos. Dibujé imágentes calmadas en mi cabeza y me sentí en paz. 

Estaba envuelta en el cuerpo de la cama cuando tiré del edredón para cubrir mi cabeza. Justo cuando estaba a punto de dormirme, escuché pasos. Entonces un tintineo sonó cerca de mi oreja. Me desperté y me senté en la cama, el edredón deslizándose a mi mesa de al lado de la cama, sus ojos dilatándose mientras procesaba lo que veía.

-¿Marinette?-Sus cejas se fruncieron de confusión. Puso una taza de café al lado de una vela derretida. El olor de la cafeína saludó mis fosas nasales y de repente esperaba que la caliente bebida fuera para mi-Tú...-Tartamudeó-Tú y Gabriel, tú...

Fruncí mis cejas, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

-No. Es complicado pero no. No ha pasado nada. Él ni siquiera está aquí-Deslicé el grueso edredón para asegurarselo.

-Eso es porque esta en la ducha-Su pulgar dirigió mi visión a la puerta del baño. Sentí mis ojos crecer casi tanto como los de la Señora Alvarez cuando me di cuenta de que las luces del baño estaban encendidas, y el indistinto golpeteo del agua se podía oír.

¿Gabriel había dormido en otra cama?. Recuerdo haberme dormido después de que se fuera, incluso aunque intentara quedarme despierta hasta que viniera.

Recapitulé la pasada noche. Recuerdé a Gabriel dejando la casa después de hacer la revelación, y mi boca de repente se secó ¿Que había hecho?. A lo mejor se había enfrentado a Alex. Quizá Alex ya estaba de camino a mi apartamento con sus matones.

La Señora Alvarez me dio un pequeño asentimiento antes de salir de la habitación. Ordené mi pelo con mis dedos, esperando que no estuviera hecho un desastre. Mi corazón salió descaradamente de histeria con la vista de Gabriel cuando abrió la puerta. Su pelo grisaceo estaba mojado, el agua deslizándose por sus hombros desnudos. 

Estaba cubierto solo por una toalla que se abrazaba alrededor de su cadera. Los músculos de su espalda se flexionaron cuando se estiraron para coger una pequeña toalla del cajón. La llevó a su cabello húmedo, sacudiéndolo con el material. Sus tatuajes todavía me hacen sentir incómoda, como si no estuviera acostumbrada verlos.

Las imágenes negras y las palabras que cubrían su pecho me recordaban a los matones de Alex. También estaban tatuados. Me alejaron de mi familida, y uno de ellos había intentado aprovecharse de mí. Odiaba cualquier tipo de cosa que me recordara a ello.

Mi respiración se trabó en mi garganta cuando Gabriel se giro hacía mi. Sus ojos brillantes hacian contraste con el resto de su cuerpo.

Desapareció en el vestidor.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando volvio a aparecer, esta vez completamente vestido llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa gris. Su cabello empezaba a revolverse otra vez mientras se secaba poco a poco.

-Buenos días-Me sonrió.

-¿Donde fuiste?-Era todo lo que quería saber.

-Cálmate, solo estaba en la ducha.

-N...No. ¿Donde fuiste anoche?.

Los ojos de Gabriel viajaron a mi hombro y su mirada se detuvo ahí. No me había dado cuenta de que el agujero del cuello de mi jersey se había bajado en mi hombro derecho hasya que su dedo se enganchó del material de lana, y lo subió. Me estremecí cuando el dedo de Gabriel toco mi piel desnuda.

-Acompañame a desayunar. Te lo diré-Dijo y salió de la habitación.

_________________________________

Jugé con mis dedos mientras la situación en la cocina empezaba a agrandar más mis nervios. De alguna manera sentía una tensión incómoda. No podía mirar a Gabriel sin tener los... eventos de la pasada noche en mi cabeza.

¿Por que me había besado?.

No podía llegar a creer que un chico como él, le gustara a una chica como yo. No tenía sentido.Eramos dos mundos distintos y obviamente yo no era su tipo. Había gente que me decía que tenía una cara bonita, pero nunca me he considerado atractativa. No tenía curvas prominentes, apenas usaba algún tipo de maquillaje y estaba tan pálida como un cádaver.

Realmente no me importaba. Descuidé mi apariencia por un tiempo porque simplemente había perdido la esperanza en todo. A Gabriel no le gustaba, a él simplemente le gustaba la compañia porque estaba solo en esta gran casa. Y si así fuera, no querría estar más involucrada con el porque tenía el presentimiento de que mi corazón había vuelto a palpitar. Y no quería alimentarlo con falsas esperanzas.

-Hablé con mi padre-Gabriel tomó un trago de su café antes de hablar de nuevo-Dijo que no tenía ni idea de lo que Alex hizo...

Seguro que no lo hizo ¡Esa culebra!.

-Dijo que tendría unas palabras con él. Le dije que viniera directamente a mi si quería saber algo.

La Señora Alvarez escuchó con curiosidad, echándonos algunas miradas rápidas mientras lavaba los platos.

-Alex es muy astuto, llegará a mi familia-Me quejé, palmeando mi frente.

Sacudió su cabeza discrepando.

-Mentí con que ya nos habíamos acostado-Me encogí un poco con la brusquedad de sus palabras-Ya sabes, para mantener a tu familia fuera de peligro. Sé que Alex dice una cosa y hace otra en las espaldas de la gente. No debes creerle nunca.

¿Eso era? Eso era lo que Richard quería, ¿no? ¿Que su hijo se durmiera con una virgen? Ahora que ya estaba "hecho", no tenía ningún motivo para quedarme aquí por más tiempo. Y tampoco quería desarrollar sentimientos que no quería, era demasiado frágil para eso y estaba segura que quedandome en esta mansión no me ayudaría.

-Así que ya ha finalizado ¿no? ¿Me puedes dejar volver a casa?-Deseé-

-No exactamente-Frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Que quieres decir?.

-El contrato sigue intacto-Explico-No termina hasta dentro de cinco meses.

-Oh-Suspiré-¿Que se supone que iba a hacer en cinco meses?.

-Pero quizá podría reducirlo a cuatro. Puedo intentarlo pero no estoy seguro de si se puede ser posible.

Bueno, un mes es un mes.

-Gracias, Gabriel-Forcé una sonrisa. Si no hubiera sido tan comprensivo, estaría en una situación peor. Él había hecho las cosas fáciles. Incluso se preocupo por mi cuando estaba herida. Quizá habiamos empezado con mal pie, pero hemos podido con ello de alguna manera.

Me sonrió devuelta y manera en la que sus labios se curvaron me recordaron inmediatamente como sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos. ¿Que pasaba conmigo? ¿Por que me dejaba estar tan afectada? Llegué a la conclusión de que solo me sentía de esa manera porque Gabriel había sido el único que me había tocado cariñosamente. Así que naturalmente como una chica, tengo mariposa. Pero eso es todo.

Necesitaba una manera de distraerme de su extraño físico en los próximos cuatro o cinco meses que tendré que pasar con él.

-Me lo pasé bien anoche-Fui sacada de mis pensamientos. Gabriel se sentó sonriendo en la otra parte de la mesa de la cocina.

-Gabriel, ¿donde dormiste anoche?-Necesitaba saberlo.

-¿Importa?.

Miré mi tortita. De repente estaba avergonzada por haber preguntado, incluso aunque estaba en mi derecho de saber.

-Junto a ti-Respondió finalmente después de lo que sentí una larga pausa y sentir mis mejillas enrojecerse.

___________________________________

Unas horas después de que Gabriel se fuera a la universidad, me senté fuera con la Señora Alvarez. Era agradable tomar un respiro de vez en cuando. El aire fresco golpeo mi piel a través de la camiseta manga larga que llevaba, y una fresca ráfaga de aire enfrío mis mejillas.

Estaba en medio de una explicación, ya que la Señora Alvarez estaba confundida después de lo que había escuchado en la hora del desayuno y pensaba que deberia dejarle saber realmente que había pasado, a pesar de que lo quería mantener para mi misma. Pero evité los detalles.

Nuestra conversación fuer cortada abruptamente cuando un hombre alto apareció en la verja delantera. Se sostuvo contra las verjas mientras nos miraba. En la distancia, podría hacerse pasar por un extraño. Pero mirándolo de cerca hice un impactante descubrimiento.

Adrien.


	19. Capitulo 17

Sus mechones rubios habían sido cortados pero seguía manteniendo una suave barba de unos días sobre su labio. Parecía que todo sobre él se había convertido en algo no familiar; excepto esos ojos verdes como el bosque.

-Adrien, ¿eres tú?-Sonreí mientras me sostenía en las rejas de la verja-¿Como has sabido donde estaba?.

-Me subestimas-Su voz era más profunda desde que lo ví por última vez-Tengo mis métodos.

-Estás más alto-Comenté.

-Tú has encogido-Las esquinas de su boca se elevaron.

Me reí por su respuesta mientras reprimía las ganas de darle un enorme abrazo. La ausencia definitivamente hacia mi corazón crecer con cariño. Mentalmente maldije a la verja por ser una barrera.

-He tenido que venir a verte ya que no hsa podido escribirnos. ¿Como estas Marinette?-Adrien puso su mano sobre la mía y la sostuvimos entre las barras de metal-¿Que te han hecho?.

-Estoy bien, Adrien. Unos cuantos arriba y abajo aquí y allá pero no ha pasado nada más grande.

-¿Nada más grande? Quieres decir que no has tenido que...-Su voz se fue apagando.

-No-Le aseguré.

-¿Hay alguien en casa ahora?-Se acercó más, su voz era casi un susurro mientras miraba la casa.

-No, solo la sirvienta y yo-Le dije.

-¿Este cabrón no te ha hecho dormir con él?-Volvimos al anterior tema.

Estreché los ojos ante su elección de palabras mientras sacudía mi cabeza.

-Es complicado, pero es todo bueno. No es algo de lo que me tenga que preocupar.

-No lo entiendo. Es maravilloso, Marinette. Pero, ¿por qué no te ha hecho hacer nada?-Frunció las cejas de confusión.

-Bueno, resulta que no le gusta mucho la otra gente que le rodea-Me encogí de hombros.

-Entonces, ¿por que te mantiene aquí?-Su mano se apretó alrededor de la mía.

-El contrato sigue intacto.

-¡Eso es una gilipollez!-Maldijo Adrien-Puede finalizarlo si quiere.

-No es así de fácil. Las cosas de familia de Gabriel es complicado y...

-¿Y que tienen que ver las cosas de su familia contigo? ¿Me estás diciendo que de alguna manera... lo estas ayudando?.-Preguntó-No sé lo que te habrá dicho pero solo tienes que saber que no le debes nada a ese hombre de putas.

-No digas eso de él. Se lo que está haciendo-Repliqué antes de que lo pudiera pensar.

-¿Por qué lo estás protegiendo?-La voz de Adrien se suavizó, al igual que su agarre en mi mano-Él es lo que es.

-¡N... No lo hago! No lo entenderías-Descansé mi frente contra la barra de metal.

-¿Que no entendería? Sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea, Marinette ¿Que te está pasando?-Las manos de Adrien se metieron en sus bolsillos.

-Te fuiste, Adrien. Por mucho tiempo, Sé que estas intentando ayudar, y lo aprecio pero por favor no asumas cosas. Muchas cosas han cambiado y...

-Lo has hecho tú-Sacudió un poco la cabeza-Eso es lo que estás intentando decirme ¿no? Marinette... este tal Gabriel con el que estás viviendo... es un monstruo hasta la médula. Todos ellos lo son. No te ciegues, no seas tan fácil de manipular. Y por favor no me digas que tienes sentimientos por él.

-¡N-No!-Tartamudeé, mi voz temblando. Lo que Adrien me estaba diciendo era verdad, pero me estaba llevando un tiempo aceptar la parte de Gabriel-Sé cómo son todos ellos. No soy idiota.

-Entonces deja de actuar como una.-Enfureció.

Lo que dijo era verdad. Era una idiota. Había estado intentando negarlo todo este tiempo, pero la verdad era que necesitaba a desarrollar un confuso gusto por Gabriel. Y ahora que Adrien ha golpeado un sentido de realidad de vuelta en mí me sentía culpable. Me odiaba a mi misma por la manera en la que me sentía.

-Marinette...-Susurró-Hey...-Buscó entre las barra y levantó mi barbilla-Las cosas van a estar bien. Estoy seguro que sabes lo que estás haciendo, pero se cuidadosa. Y vas a estar fuera de este lio muy pronto. He encontrado un nuevo trabajo cerca de tu apartamento y me voy a quedar cerca. No voy a dejar la ciudad de nuevo. Así que todo será perfecto cuando salgas. Y está bien sabes que no va a hacer nada. Tu madre va a estar entusiasmada al oírlo. Solo aguanta un poco más. Lo solucionaremos de algún modo-Sonrió. Sus palabras eran recorfortantes. Me sorprendió lo fácil que podía disolver mis preocupaciones y alejar el estrés.

-Mi madre... Luka. ¿Como están?-Pregunté.

-Luka... Luka está geniañ. Esta yendo a la escuela.

-¿Y mi madre?-Sentí mi interior revolverse mientras esperaba su respuesta. Por la incómoda expresión en sucara, pude saber que sería algo no muy agradable de escuchar.

-No te quiero mentir, ha estado teniendo pequeños dolores en el pecho cada dos por tres-Casi me atraganto ante sus palabras-Pero son solo leves. Así que no te preocupes-Añadió.

-Por favor cuida de ella, Adrien. Eso es lo único que te pido-Dije. Mi madre tenía un historial familiar de enfermedades del corazón. Mi abuela se fue por un ataque al corazón y no podía permitirme el pensamiento de perderla de la misma manera.

-Esa es mi prioridad-Dijo. Adrien es huérfano y eramos prácticamente la única familia que tenía, así que habia muchas razones para confiarle a mi madre.

Nuestra conversación se cortó cuando me di cuenta de que una mujer regordeta se encontraba mirándonos en el camino. Nos miraba con curiosidad.

-Creo que deberías irte-Le dije. No quería que nadie nos viera a Adrie y a mí hablando. No me podía arriesgar.

Adrien asintió, cogiendo el mensaje.

-Te hablare pronto de alguna manera-Levantó mi barbilla con la mano antes de acercame lentamente y plantar un beso en mi frente, las barras de metal impidiendo cualquier contacto más cercano que eso.

_____________________________

Estaba ayudando a la Señora Alvarez a picar algo de apio en la cocina cuando oí el coche de Gabriel en el camino. Habían pasado unas pocas horas desde que se había ido a la universidad pero ya lo echaba de menos, tanto que dolía aprender a aceptarlo. No quería encariñarme con él, emocionalmente o de ninguna otra manera posible pero era la dolorosa verdad era esa. Y solo después de hablar con Adrien me di cuenta de que necesitaba hacer algo para prevenir que esto vaya más lejos.

-¿Has notado algo distinto en Gabriel?-La Señora Alvarez bajó su cuchillo.

-¿A que te refieres?.

-Bueno, ha dejado de llegar a casa borracho. No trae esas mujeres ligeras de ropa a casa. No más fiestas salvajes en la casa. Y no me ha gritado desde hace un tiempo.

Eso era verdad, pero la Señora Alvarez había sido capaz de notar sus diferencias ya que había pasado muchos años con él. Pero no estaba segura de a donde quería llegar.

-Bueno eso es una mejora.

-Es una enorme mejora-Sentí que sonaba más emocionada de lo que tenía previsto-Todo paso después de que llegaras.

No pude evitarlo, pero deje salir una risita. Definitivamente sabía a donde quería llegar.

-¿Y tú punto aquí es, Señora Alvarez?.

-Creo que lo has cambiado a mejor, querida-Su sonrisa creció.

-No, no. Estás equivocada, Señora Alvarez. No somo nada parecido a eso. Él ha cambiado por su cuenta-Me encogí de hombros. Me preguntaba si había algo de verdad en lo que ella había dicho. No era posible. ¿Que había hecho para hacer que cambiara? Nada. No era relevante en la vida de Gabriel. No significaba nada para él. Era solo compañia. Eso era.

Dejamos de hablar cuando Gabriel apareció a través de la puerta de la cocina. Parecía enfadado.

-¿Hambriento?-Preguntó la Señora Alvarez, ya que era inusual qie se apareciera en la cocina de esta forma.

Gabriel frunció el ceño.

-No. Necesito hablar con Marinette.-Cabeceó hacia un lado dirigiéndome fuera de la cocina.

Cuando estuvimos fuera, Gabriel cruzó sus brazos en su pecho y me miró de la cabeza a los pies.

-¿De que quieres hablar?-Pregunté, sintiéndome un poco consciente.

-¿Ha estado alguien aquí, Marinette?-Sentí mi corazón caer a mis rodillas mientras pensaba la respuesta. Obviamente no lo podía decir que Adrien había estado aquí-Sabes lo que te dije sobre extraños viniendo a mi casa.

-No se de que hablas-Mentí.

-No te molestes en mentir. La Señora Presley de la casa de al lado me ha dicho que te ha visto hablando con un chico.

Mordí mi labio antes de responderle. Ahora recordaba quien era esa señora. Era la misma que le dijo a Gabriel qu estaba llorando fuerte en el balcón no hace mucho.

-No ha entrado, solo estaba fuera de la verja y solo quería saber como estaba-Solté.

-Todavía me mientes. Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti. Podrías haber confesado simplemente y quizá, solo quizá te hubiera dejado ir.

-Gabriel, tienes que entenderlo. Es un amigo de la familia. Mi madre quería saber como estaba. Esta realmente enferma-Expliqué.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. Estaba enfadado y ese era con el estado con el que temía verlo. Esperaba que las palabras de la Señora Alvarez, y que le había dicho Adrien, fueran verdad. Esperaba que tuviera un poco de empatía.

-Mi madre y algunos de sus amigos van a venir y quiero que te comportes-Me dijo.

-No me hables como si fuera una niña-Repliqué-No ha hecho nada malo.

-Confíe en ti.

-¿Como iba a saber que iba a venir?.

-¿Como pudo saber la dirección?.

-No... no lo sé. Realmente no lo sé. Dijo que la encontró por su cuenta.

-Mira, te he dicho esto antes. No quiero que mi padre se meta en problemas. Eso es todo. Ha hecho mucha mierda de la que no me siento mucho orgulloso. Cuanto menor gente sepa de esto, mejor.

Asentí, incluso aunque mi mayor deseo era que Richard se metiera en problemas.

-De todas formas, la visita de mi padre con algunos de sus amisgos para discutir oportunidades de negocios conmigo-Continuó Gabriel. ¿Oportunidades de negocios?. Tenía 17. Y no se veía muy bien.

__________________________________

Era una buena idea evitar a Richard, así que me quedé en el piso de arriba. Pero pude verlo entrar, hinchado como normal, con tres personas más. La Señora Alvarez sostuvo la puerta de entrada para ellos, poniendo su mejor sonrisa. Gabriel esperó en el recibidor recién fregado antes de darles la bienvenida y dirigirlos a la sala de estar donde podía ver las cosas con mayor claridad. Quería saner de que se trataba.

Un hombre con el pelo negro y de facciones fuertes e italianas se sentó al lado de una mujer que asumía que era su mujer. La mujer con el pelo rubio cuyo marido parecía exótico, posiblemente era americana. Los dos serian de mediana edad pero se veían muchos más jovenes que Richard.

Lo que realmente llamó mi atención fue la chica de etiqueta que se encontraba detrás de ellos. Parecía de la edad de Gabriel, quizá un poco más joven incluso. De sus facciones únicas, podía decir que era la hija de la pareja. Lo que me molestó fue el hecho de que tenía una hermosa sonrisa y que se la mostraba a Gabriel más tiempo del necesario.


	20. Capitulo 18

-Ella es Emilie Houston-Me informaron. La señora Alvarez estaba plantada a mi lado, las dos mirando a escondida hacia la sala de estar. Estabamos en la segunda planta, bueno, escondidas en la sobra de una pared desde donde teníamos una buena visión de los invitados. Pero lo que me frustraba era que no podía oír nada solo risas amortiguadas.

-¿Quién es?-Pregunté mientras mis ojos se fijaban en la joven chica. Por alguna razón, me moría por saberlo.

La señora Alvarez empujó la cesta de la lavandería a su pecho.

-Un antiguo enamoramiento.

-¿Es la antigua novia de Gabriel?.

La señora Alvarez me devolvió un asentimiento, causando una extrña ira crecer en mí.

-Fue hace tiempo. No estoy segura de porque ha vuelto a Paris.

-Gabriel dijo algo sobre discutir sobre oportunidades de negocio-Le dije, encogiéndome de hombros para que mi voz no se rompiera.

-Bueno, sus padres son gente de negocios, aunque ellos no hacen negocios sucios como Alex. Me preguntó que estarán haciendo-Se preguntó la Señora Alvarez, tocando su barbilla con un dedo-Lo último que oí es que no tenían buenas opiniones sobre Gabriel o su padre.

-¿Por qué?.

-Bueno, cuando Gabriel tenía quince, rompieron su relación porque aparentemente él se estaba descarrilando y los padres de Emilie querían distanciarla de él. Ella es de sobresaliente. Una medalla de oro en casi todo lo que hace y sus padres no querían que nada se interpusiera en ello. Y Emilie viajaba frecuentemente a distintos países así que su relación no fue estable desde el primer lugar, o al menos eso creo-Reveló-Recuerdo como Alex y su padre estaban haciendo negocios pero después lsa cosas se liaron por la ruptura de los niños y empezaron a hacerse extraños.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaban aquí ahora? Sabía que nada de esto tenía que ver conmigo pero no tenía un buen presentimiento. La señora Alvarez me había dicho que se iba abajo para escuchar disimuladamente, lo que pensaba que era una buena idea. No podía esperar a que volviera.

Normalmente no era una entrometida pero mi curiosidad sacaba lo mejor de mí. Una pesada e incómoda sensación creció en mi cuando vi a Emilie hablar con Gabriel. Era doloroso no saber de qué estaban hablando. Cualquier resentimiento después de su ruptura había desaparecido, mientras sonrisas y risas se intercabiaban entre ellos. Me encogí cuando ella jugueteo con su pelo. ¿Que esta pasando?.

Mis dientes rechinaron y, si fuera posible, mis ojos abrían hecho agujeros en ella. No podía aguantar la vista de su brillante sonrisa y su perfecta piel.

Emilie movió su flexible pelo y cayó en cascada sobre sus hombros, revoloteándose a su alrededor de una manera irritante. Y Gabriel estaba sentado enfrente de ella. Emociones confusas, ira e inseguridad corrían por mi mente. No estaba celosa. No lo estaba.

El pesado peso en mi pecho se liberó un poco cuando todos se levantaron. La discusión había terminado y ya se iban. Por fin, Emilie buscó en lo que yo consideraba un bolso grande, caro de diseñador. Sacó un tel'fono móvil y se lo dió a Gabriel. Están intercambiando números. Entonces se abrazaron, sus brazos brazos por su cintura y los de ella por su cuello.

Richard se fue con los tres y Gabriel se quedó solo en el piso de abajo. Quería hablar con él, preguntarle que había pasado antes de que mi corazón empezara a hundirse. Quería que me cogiera entre sus brazos y me dijera que no era nada. Que no tenía que preocuparme de nada. Sabía que no debía sentirme de este modo pero no podía evitarlo. Gabriel había encontrado un lugar seguro en mi corazón y no podía echarlo, no importaba lo duro que lo intentara.

Adrien tenía razón. Era una idiota.

-¡Nunca lo adivinarías!-La señora Alvarez volvió al piso de arriba con noticias-Son unos cazafortunas.

-¿Que? ¿Que es eso?.

-¡Quieren que Gabriel vuelva con la chica! Sabía que sería algo de eso. Puedo sentir el compromiso cerca-Murmuró, intentando poner muchas cosas en una sola frase-A los padres de Emilie les gusta que Gabriel se haya calmado. Quieren volver a estar en contacto. Y por supuesto, para Richard, es como estar en el cielo ¡La fusión de dos ricos! ¿Te lo imaginas?.

-E...Eso es bueno. Me alegro por él-Murmuré. Tragando duro.

Las facciones de la señora Alvarez se suavizaron cuando me miro de cerca.

-Marinette, cariño. ¿Que pasa?-Sacó una servilleta del bolsillo de su vestido y la presionó contra mis mejillas.

Me sentí avergonzada cuando noté las lágrimas en la servilleta. Sin otra palabra me alejé de la señora Alvarez. Presioné mi espalda contra la puerta cuando llegué a mi habitación, cogiendo mi labio superior entre mis dientes. Mis mejillas estaban mojadas.

____________________________________

Mi mente daba vueltas con pensamientos que solo me hacian asumir lo peor. Me sentía avergonzada por llorar enfrente de la Señora Alvarez. Estaría bien con ello si fuera por otras razones pero ella sabía que estaba rota por culpa de Gabriel y no me podía perdonar por ello.

¿Había perdido mi orgullo? ¿Mi dignidad? Era una persona débil. ¿Quien lloraba sobre sentimientos no correspondidos por un -me atrevo a decir- monstruo? Alguien que ha creado parte de mis problemas y miserias.

Me encontré en la sala de estar, incapaz de mantener los pensamientos depresivos por más tiempo. Necesitaba un vaso de agua fría para bajar el bulto de mi garganta. Caminé por un largo pasillo y paré en la puerta abierta del balcón. Mis pies se congelaron ante la vista de Gabriel sosteniendo un cigarro entre sus dedos, el oscuro final cerca de su boca.

Ojos grises apuntaron hacia mí y forcé a alejarme.

-Marinette-Llamó. Cuando lo miré y me alejé unos pasos cogió mi brazo-¿Por qué estas despierta? Son las tres de la mañana-Su mano se deslizó a mi coso, la otra todavía sosteniendo el cigarro.-¿Estás bien?.

Su pecho estaba a la vista, ya que tenía abrochados solo la mitad de los botones.

-Estoy bien-Le dije antes de mirar la sustancia tóxica que sostenía-Por favor, no-Tenía que decirlo.

Sus ojos siguieron los míos.

-Está bien-Me sorprendió cuando lo tiró por la barandilla del balcón. No esperaba que fuera así de fácil.-Te preocupas por mí ¿no?.

-Solo no me gusta ver a gente sosteniendo esa cosa horrible.

Los labios de Gabriel formaron una sonrisa mientras hacía que me acercara a él. No puedo estar en esta situación de nuevo.

-Tu discusión de negocios ha ido bien ¿no?-Pregunté.

Él rió.

-Fue más como... un tipo de acuerdo-Sentí sus manos moverse a mi espalda.

-Tu amiga es muy guapa-Comenté, mis manos presionada contra la caliente piel de su pecho mientras era arrastrada más cerca.

-Lo es, ¿no?-Dijo. Algo agarró mi corazón y la ira subió como una marea roja en mí, casi asfixiándome. Su nariz acarició mi frente, sus labios apenas tocando mis ojos cuasando que mi piel se pusiera de gallina.

-H...Haceís buena pareja-Le empujé más, queriendo saber su opinión exacta sobre ella.

-Por supuesto-Dijo. El dolor crecía dentro de mí, una punzante sensación. Mis dedos agarraron su camisa involuntariamente y tuve el deseo de machacar mis puños contra su cara-Aunque tú y yo también.

El deseo murió cuando escuché sus palabras.

-Nosotros hacemos mejor pareja-Dijo aumentando el frenesí de mi corazón. Me sorprendió como una simple palabra podía hacerme sentir tan débil. El espacio entre nosotros había desaparecido, pensé que iba a presionar sus labios contra los míos. Pero no lo hizo, y me encontré decepcionada. En vez de eso, puso sus manos sobre las mías y me quedé estupefacta cuando empezó a moverlas en círculos.

-Eres tan preciosa, Marinette-La manera en la que lo dijo me hizo creer por primera vez en mi vida. Me guio para trazar mis dedos sobre su piel desnuda, sus ojos cerrándose-No lo sabes, ¿verdad?-Parecía que tenía un efecto sobre él. Me guio por debajo de su camisa, por su abdomen. Las puntas de mis dedos acariciando cada línea tonificada. Mis piernas parecían gelatina, sentía que podía perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento.

-Marinette-Gabriel respiró. No me llevó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que me había devuelto el control de mis manos. Me sorprendí a mi misma cuando continué las acciones sin su ayuda.

Antes de saberlo, había subido por su torso y había cogido la parte trasera de su cuello. Mis manos moviéndose a su pelo, los dedos agarrando sus cabellos lizos

Sus labios se movieron a mi oreja y plantaron un beso húmedo debajo de ella antes de que cogiera mi lóbulo con los dientes, incitando un sentimiento poco familiar en mí. De repente vi una nueva percepción de las cosas de Gabriel. ¿Yo quería... hacer esto con él? Estba aterrorizada de mi propia pregunta. Mis sentimientos por Gabriel habían aumentado y estaban cambiando muchas cosas de la que estaba segura, cosas que pensaba que sabía de mi misma.

Me alejé de Gabriel, causando que frunciera el ceño. Justo cuando paritó los labios para hablar me fui a mi habitación. No iba a ser otra Picardía.


	21. Capitulo 19

¿Por qué Gabriel me estaba torturando así? Él había estado con numerosas chicas. Sabía que no significaba nada para él, era una simple mancha en el torbellino de su vida. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que había querido. ¿Por qué me está haciendo esto a mí?.

Al contrario que él, nunca me había tocado nadie del sexo opuesto como lo había hecho él, o incluso acercarse a mí hasta esos extremos. Gabriel solo tonteaba para sastifacer sus propios deseos y él estaba al tanto del efecto que sus acciones tenían sobre mí. Pero no le importaba.

Él jugaba la carta de la pena conmigo, diciéndome que había tenido una vida dura. Solo me quería para entenderlo así de alguna forma a través de nuestras "semejanzas". Quería aprovecharse del hecho de que era inexperta en muchos aspectos.

Lo que Adrien dijo no podía ser más verdad- Había estado ciega por culpa de Gabriel. No quería creer que se parecía a la gente que le rodeaba. Y mira donde me ha llevado. ¿Que esperaba?.

Era una estúpida por dejarle conseguirme así. ¿Cómo pude haber pensado que iba a ser diferente? La asquerosa verdad era que todos iguales. Mezquinos, astutos, venenosos, perversos. Podría continuar para siempre.

Me desperté del peor de los sueños. La pasada noche tuvo un pequeño impacto en mí. Me metí en la ducha y froté fuerte donde Gabriel me había tocado. Esperaba que la ducha caliente lo lavara todo pero el dolor permanecía.

Cepillé mi pelo, pero las ondas enmarañadas los dejé ya que no tenía la energía para ponerlos en orden. Rebusqué en la bolsa de mi ropa y cogí una camiseta marrón lisa.

Mis días aquí eran repetitivos. Me despertaba al borde de la ansiedad cada mañana, sin saber que cosas horribles podían pasar. Vivía con miedo. Pero cuando empecé a saber más sobre la persona con la que estaba viviendo, me dio un poco de seguridad. Bueno, un falso sentimiento de seguridad sería más acertado. Pero fuera lo que fuera, ya no estaba y me sentía completamente vulnerable.

Me miré en el espejo, lágrimas rebosando mis ojos. Me odiaba a mí misma por ser tan débil. Salté cuando hubo un golpe en la puerta. No me tomé la molestia de pensar demasiado quien podía ser, así que la abrí.

Sentí mis ojos engradencerse cuando vi a Gabriel. Destacaba sobre mí y siempre encontraba su altura algo intimidante pero no iba a dejar que me afectara en ese momento. Tenía que demostrar que no era débil o que estab asustada de él. No tenía razones para estarlo.

-Marinette-Empezó Gabriel y yo empecé a empujar la puerta para cerrarla pero él empujo también para evitarlo-Por favor escucha.

Mantuve mi cabeza baja y me quedé en silencio-Una clara representación de mi estado de debilidad y vulnerabilidad.

-Iba a decírtelo la otra noche pero... me distraje.-Esperaba que no me hubiera sonrojado cuando las memorias de la pasada noche volvieron.-Mira, entiendo que todo lo que paso la pasada noche puede haberte hecho perder un poco los papeles, ya que... normalmente te asustan esos temas-Intenté cerrar la puerta otra vez pero Gabriel la mantuvo abierta, su altura sobreponiéndome- Quiero que me hables.

Yo movía nerviosamente mis dedos mientras me preparaba mentalmente para decir lo que tenía que decir.

-N... No quiero que me toques más. No estoy cómoda con ello-Frunció el ceño-No soy nada para ti. Así que por favor déjame en paz.

Hubo un destello en la cara de Gabriel que no había visto antes. No era como si fuera él, mientras permanecía callado estudiando mis ojos.

-¿Que quieres de mí Gabriel? Puedes estar con cualquier chica que quieras-Dije.

-No lo sé-Finalmente habló.-No sé lo que quiero de ti. Pero hay algo. Yo solo...-Puso una mano en la parte trasera de su cuello, mirando alrededor nerviosamente. Nunca lo había visto así-No importa.

-Vale-Asentí, empujando ligeramente la puerta.

-Marinette-Empujó de nuevo y entró. Rápidamente retrocedí unos pasos-Lo que quería decirte es que he finalizado el contrato.

-¿L... Lo has finalizado?-Mi voz vaciló cuando pregunté por una confirmación, no segura de sí había escuchado bien.

-Sí, lo hice oayer. Te podrás ir a casa en dos días-No había vida en su voz o en su cara. ¿Por qué razón? No estaba segura.

Una mezcla de sentimientos creció ante sus palabras, una explosión de emociones y una extraña sensación de perder algo. Si Gabriel había sido capaz de terminar el contrato todo este tiempo como Adrien dijo ¿por qué no lo hizo? Me había mentido todo este tiempo diciéndome que era imposible terminarlo. Pero decidí ignorarlos, porque todo lo que importaba en ese momento era que iba a volver a ver a mi familia.

-N...No se que decir-Estaba impactada, impresionada.

-Y volverás a ser feliz otra vez-Añadió Gabriel-Porque mereces serlo-Le sentí forzando una sonrisa, pero falló.

¿Feliz? Iba a volver a mi antigua vida. Ayudando en las cosas de casa mientras mi madre trabajaba, como había hecho durante todos los pasados años. No sabía como sentirme, solo sabía cómo se suponía que me tenía que sentir. Que era "feliz". ¿Por qué me estaba tomando tanto tiempo en serlo? Esto era lo que quería. Pero no lo sentía todavía.

-Gracias-Le dije, no sabiendo que más decir.

-No me tienes que agradecer. Si no fuera por mí no estarías en este lío.

No le respondí a eso. Sabía que estaría en un lío si no fuera por él, y probablemente sería mucho peor. Pero decidí mantenerlo para mí.

-Marinette, mañana es mi cumpleaños. Y... quería invitarte.

-¿No debería ser al revés?-Pregunté.

Se le escapó una sonrisa dejando a la vista sus hoyuelos.

-Te lo debo.

________________________________

Gabriel le pasó su Cadillac al aparcacoches. Una vez que le instruyó que cuidara muy bien de su coche, Gabriel se giró hacía mí. Las puertas de cristal se abrieron automáticamente cuando nos acercamos y fui recibida con aire frío golpeando mi cara.

Protesté a ir con Gabriel pero sus palabras fueron un poco forzosas así que tuve que ir. El centro comercial era gigantesco. Solo había estado en alguno pequeño una vez hace mucho tiempo y comparados con esto, esos pequeños centro comerciales no eran nada. Las tiendas de nombre de diseñador que no había oído nunca llenaban las plantas. Restaurantes elegantes- ingleses, italianos, mexicanos, asiáticos- se esparcián por el.

-Coge lo que quieras-Dijo Gabriel, tirando para atrás su pelo. Casi sonó como una orden.

-¿Qué?-Sentí que no lo había escuchado correctamente. Cuando dijo que me iba a invitar, estaba pensando en cake pops como máximo.

-Ropa, zapatos, bolsos. Cualquier mierda de chica que quieras. Cógela-Me dijo. Empecé a cuestionarme la opinión que tenía de Gabriel.

Definitivamente Gabriel había crecido mejor desde nuestro primer encuentro, aunque a veces su elección de palabras era desorientadora y grosera. Pero no podía bajar la guardia todavía, me recordaba a mi misma constantemente el tipo de personas que eran Richard y Alex y las posibilidades de que Gabriel fuera como ellos. No iba a caer en cualquier trampa de nuevo.

-Bueno, vamos-Rogó. A lo mejor me había quedado mirándolo por demasiado tiempo, pero era porque estaba metida en mis pensamientos.

Entré a una boutique con una enorme foto de una modelo plasmada fuera. Gabriel siguiéndome. Un montón de vestidos llamaron mi atención, pero algunos eran demasiado cortos para mi gusto. No me moví mucho, apenas ojeé la ropa y los bolsos.

-No tengas miedo-Gabriel cogió mi mano, una acción que le dije que dejara de hacer-Ven aquí-Me guió a través de la abarrotada boutique. Sentía que la gente nos estaba mirando, pero no me atreví a mirar a ninguna de sus caras. Soltó mi mano cuando llegamos a algunos jerseís y vestidos de verano-Vamos-Movió la cabeza hacia un lado. Separé las prendas una a una, mirando a través de las diferentes camisetas y vestidos.

-Cogeré este entonces-Saqué un vestido de encaje blanco que bajaba hasta el tobillo.

La cara de Gabriel se contorsionó con entretenimiento, supuestamente reprimiendo una risa.

-Cuando te dije que cogieras algo, no me refería a un vestido de boda. Compartes el mismo sentido de la moda que la novia cádaver. ¿Qué pasa contigo?-Rió.

-Bueno, eres un chico. ¿Qué sabes tú de vestidos?-Disparé de vuelta.

-Si me preguntas con lo que quisiera ver a mi chica, diría esto-Sacó un vestido de algodón negro que me recordaba a las chicas que había visto en el lugar de Alex antes de que fuera vendida-No demasiado revelador, pero todavía sexy-Olvidó que no era su chica, y que no tendría que tener el mínimo interés en su sugerencia.

-Eso es... un no. No. No-Sacudí mi cabeza oponiéndome.

-Está bien, lo que sea-Alzó sus manos a la defensiva.

Después de unas cuantas vueltas, hicimos cola en la caja detrás de una mujer de mediana edad con el peinado más raro que había visto. Era como algodón de azúcar morada. Vi una mancha desigualada de pintalabios en sus labios finos. Su elección de ropa no era nada más decente, ya que estaba rodeada por un llamativo vestido azul entubado que se vería más como una cortina de ducha en mi. La gente rica en estas áreas era extremadamente rara.

Cuando era nuestro turno para pagar, puse el vestido blanco que escogí del mostrador, y también dos jerseís que Gabriel exigió que debiera coger. Me tomo por sorpresa cuando el revelador vestido negro que había sostenido antes fue puesto encima de ellos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Le pregunté.

-Nadie ha dicho que fuera para ti-Respondió.

-Entonces, ¿lo vas a llevar tú?-Gabriel rió un poco demasiado fuerte a mi contestación, pero se sacudió cuando se mostraron los números en la caja registradora. Sentí como se me abrían mis ojos ante la cantidad que tenía que pagar. Era mucho por cuatro piezas de ropa.

Gabriel no parecía tener un problema con ello, cuando deslizo con aire despreocupado una tarjeta de crédito de su cartera y se la ofreció a la cajera,

____________________________

-¿Por qué ahora?-Tenía que preguntarlo.

Llevábamos en la carretera sobre diez minutos y los primero nueve, había estado deliberando si debería preguntarle a Gabriel. Algo me decía que no quería la respuesta pero tenía que preguntarselo de todas formas.

-¿Por qué ahora qué?.

-¿Por qué has finalizado el contrato ahora?.

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, asumí que esperaba que no preguntara eso.

-Marinette, voy a tner que... sentar la cabeza.

Una fuerza apretó mi corazón, tratando de hacerlo explotar. Solo me di cuenta en ese momento cuando Emilie vino a mi mente. Me había olvidado de ella. Ella era la razón de esto.

-Oh-Suspiré-¿Con esa... chica de ayer?-Tuve que luchar para construir una frase decente.

Gabriel asintió y mi cuerpo entero empezó a doler.

-No es que yo quiera. Tengo que hacerlo. He estado fallando en mis exámenes y no creo que pueda incluso con la universidad. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a llevar un negocio?.

-Así que, ¿ella va a darte soporte financiero? ¿Qué pasa con tu padre?-Me encontré preguntando más preguntas de las que pretendía.

-No va a estar ahí para siempre y quiere asegurarse de que tenga un futuro estable. Y no, ella no me va a financiar, haré eso por mi cuenta. Ella solo va a estar ahí para ayudarme. Es mejor eso que yo-Así que ella iba a financiarle. Él solo no quería admitirlo.

-Pero, ¿por qué crees que no puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta? Estoy segura de que eras más que capaz.

Nos metimos en el camino de entrada y Gabriel apagó el motor.

-Eres la primera persona que me ha dicho eso-Nuestros ojos se encontraron cuando se giró hacia mí, y solo hizo que el dolor en mi pecho creciera. Llevo sus dedos hasta mi mejilla, el contacto hizo surgir electricidad a través de mí. Esto no se suponía que iba a pasar.-Marinette, aquella noche que te bese por primera vez... no estaba tan borracho-Así que lo recordaba.

-Gabriel, todo esto se ha acabado-Mi voz era suave, no quería que me escuchara-Y no significo nada para ti. Así que... deberías parar.-Alejé su mano.

.¿Puedes dejar de decir eso?-Escupió-Deja de decir que no significas nada para mi. Ya te hubiera follado si no lo hicieras.

Tapé mis oídos, no queriendo contaminarme con la obsenidad. Nunca había oído a nadie hablarme de ese modo. No sabía como reaccionar ante lo que había dicho, pero no tuve tiempo ya que salió del coche con un violento portazo. No estaba segura de con quién o porque estaba enfadado.

Mis pies estaban casi adormecidos cuando me condujeron a la mansión. MI boca se abrió ante la vista de Richard y Alex recostados delante de la chimenea.


	22. Capitulo 20

El infame bigote de Alex había desaparecido y sus nuevos rasgos revelados hicieron que me encogiera. Su cabeza se retorció para obtener una mejor vista de mí, las comisuras de sus casis inexistentes labios se inclinaron amenazadoramente. Imágenes de nuestro último encuentro volvieron a mi mente y mi visión empezó a desenfocarse.

Había intentado mantenerlo lejos de mi mente lo máximo que pude, y tuve éxito en los pasados días ya que otros problemas la ocuparon pero ahora, había vuelto todo provocando un estallido. Este hombre era el monstruo que me golpeó y besó a la fuerza con la más malvada de las intenciones. Nunca me había sentido tan violada.

El ritmo de mi respiración empezó a hacerse irregular mientras mis ojos buscaban a Gabriel. Quería saltar detrás de él, quería que me protegiera. Sabía que lo haría, o al menos lo esperaba. Dudas llenaron mi mente mientras recordaba que lo había hecho enfadar en el coche, incluso aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho. Me dijo que significaba algo para él de forma más vulgar que podía y eso dejó un enorme agujero en mí. Estaba confusa.

-Hijo, hemos venido para hacerte saber que hemos cambiado los planes-Empezó Richard, poniendo su bastón contra el sofá.

Para mi alivio, Gabriel estaba ahí. Pero estaba plantado un poco lejos de mí, lo que aumento mi ansiedad. Estaba asustada. Él sabía lo que Alex me había hecho, bueno, sabía una parte pero no parecía molestarse por mi estresante estado.

-No lo quiero aquí-Dijo Gabriel firme, apuntando con su cabeza a Alex.

-Gabriel, ya hemos hablado de esto. Fue todo un malentendido. Las intenciones del tío Alex siempre son buenas...-Richard pausó cuando una pequeña risa escapó de mí.

-¡Y una mierda!-Escupió Gabriel a los dos hombres. Casi sonrió ante su elección de palabras pero me reprimí.

-Está bien Richard-Alex intervino antes de que Alex pudiera hablar-Lo creas o no, yo era incluso más agresivo que él cuando tenía su edad. Lo entiendo-Rio mientras arrastraba su dedo índice por la recién afeitada piel encima de sus labios-Pero Gabriel, solo he venido para hacerte saber que tengo un regalo para tu cumpleaños de mañana, y pensaba que sería una disculpa por mis acciones también, pero no era consciente de como resultaría ante un cambio de los eventos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Preguntó Gabriel, sus cejas frunciéndose.

Mi respiración se trabó cuando la mirada de Richard se dirigió a mi, los caídos ojos de Alex le siguieron. Había algo anormalmente mezquino en ellos.

-El tío Alex ha extendido el contrato de tu...-Richard consiquió forzar algo parecido a una sonrisa, las arrugas de sus ojos profundizándose-De tu Picardía.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Gabriel, quitándome la palabra de la boca.

-Eso fue antes de que tu padre me dijera sobre el compromiso entre tú y la hija de Martín. Pensé que sería un maravilloso regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿Por qué cojones pensaste eso?-Escupió Gabriel. Intenté evitar que sus palabras tuvieran efecto en mí, pero fallé. Era estúpido como me hirió lo que había dicho. Había dejado claro que no me quería cerca por más tiempo y no debería ser una razón por que no quisiera saltar de emoción.

-Vocabulario-Richard advirtió a su hijo-Solo lo hace como un regalo. No se pueden hacer más cambios en el contrato así que tendrás que aguantarla por dos meses más te guste o no. Y entiendo que la chica es,-Me miró de nuevo, esta vez sin ningún signo de sonrisa- Algo inexperta. Pero confió en que sabrás como hacer lo mejor de esta situación.

Era perturbtador escuchar su conversación, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que un padre le estaba diciendo esas cosas a su hijo. Quizá era inexperta. Quizá así son las cosas en todos lados y yo no lo sabía porque había estado protegida la mayor parte de mi vida.

-Y... una cosa más-Richard sostuvo su peso en sus rodillas mientras se levantaba del sofá-Esto lo tengo que hablar contigo en privado. Cocina-Le dijo a su hijo.

Sentí mi cara desencajarse cuando comprendí que iba a estar sola con Alex. Me preparé para escurrirme por las escaleras incluso aunque sabía que iba a hacer una escena.

-Marinette, espera arriba-Ordenó Gabriel, aliviando mi preocupación.

Devolví un rápido y agradecido asentimiento mientras corría por las escaleras. No podía sentirme segura mientras Alex estuviera bajo el mismo techo que yo pero podía crear tanta distancia entre nosotros como me fuera posiblepara perder la incomodidad.

_____________________________________

Mi cuerpo se hundió en el sillón de al lado de la cama, mis dedos temblando. Todo estaba demasiado callado. Algo no se sentía bien. Lo único que me perturbaba el silencio, era el sonido del reloj de pie justo fuera de mi habitación.

Sentí un dolor en mi cuello, justo donde Alex me había herido y mi cuerpo se movió para acomodarme. Entonces el dolor de mi cabeza empezó a palpitar con un inmenso dolor, peor de lo que había hecho antes. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta se abriera para revelar a la única persona que temía ver.

Alex me frunció los labios antes de que se estiraran en una sonrisa. Me encontré gritando a todo pulmón pero no salía ningún sonido. Segui gritando de todas formas como si fuera la única cosa que pudiera hacer en este punto.

Sin perder ningun segundo, estaba aterradoramente cerca de mí. Sus rechonchas manos se fijaron a los lados del sillón mientras me miraba, sus ojos saltones.

Dientes amarillos y encías que parecían como si estuvieran podridas se expusieron cuando una sonrisa se extendió por su cara sudada. Su cara cerca de la mía, el espacio entre nosotros desapareciendo a un ritmo alarmado. Mi garganta empezó a doler, sentí como si mis venas pudieran explotar en cualquier momento, pero no iba a deja de gritar.

-¡Para! ¡Marinette, despierta!-Mis ojos se abrieron ante la voz.

Gabriel me estaba sacudiendo para que despertase.

-Estabas soñando-Me informó, como si no lo supiera. Estaba arrodillado en el suelo. Sus dedos subieron a mis ojos, alejando las lágrimas-¿Qué ha pasado?

Mis manos estaban empapadas, mi pecho agitándose.

-¿E... Estaba gritando?

-Casi me quedo sordo de una oreja-Intentó bromear aunque su cara se mantenía seria-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Alex.

Las cejas de Gabriel se fruncieron mientras cogía mi mano con las suyas.

-¿Alex te hizo algo más ese día? ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado? Se han ido-Aseguró-Marinette, si hay algo, me lo puedes decir.

Engullí fuerte mientras miraba hacia abajo a nuestras manos entrelazadas. Confiaba en él.

-Me besó.

Sombras se formaron en los ojos de Gabriel mientras su agarre en mi mano se apretaba.

-Me dijo que... que...-Tuve que hacer una mueca para evitar llorar de nuevo. No pude terminar.

-Lo he cogido-Murmuró Gabriel, queriendo que fuera más lejos. Su cuerpo irradiaba rabia mientras aparecía fuego en sus ojos, sus facciones rígidas. ¿Estaba enfadado con Alex... por mí?


	23. Capitulo 21

Gabriel se balanceaba adelante y atrás, sus brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos. Había estado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que el reloj había dado las 12.

Miró el reloj antes de volverse a mí. Sus facciones estaban relajadas, su voz era suave.

-Bueno, supongo que he roto la tradición-Sonrío ligeramente.

-Eso no importa, ¿no?

Respondió con una ligera sacudida de cabeza.

-Lo divertido es que mi padre lo sabía.

-¿Qué?

-Pensaba que soy un idiota. Ambos, Alex y él extendieron el contrato porque sabían que tú y yo no habíamos tenido sexo-Casi me encojo ante su brusquedad-Pero no necesitaba decírmelo. Era obvio.

¿Cómo pudo descubrirlo?

-Pero, ¿cuál es el punto? Tú ya tienes 30.

-Me ha amenazado con lo que tengo que hacer esta noche-Se posiciono al final de la cama, soltando un suspiro. Parecía tan angustiado que tenía miedo de que tuviera segundos pensamientos. Esperaba que no reconsiderara nada. Richard lo estaba poniendo bajo presión.

-¿Por qué la tradición es tan importante?-Inquirí, sin dejar que los pensamientos de lo que podía pasar esta noche se escaparan.

Gabriel entrelazó sus manos detrás de su cuello, soplando un pesado suspiro mientras miraba hacia abajo.

-Es todo superstición. Mira mi padre, es prehistórico. Cree en esas cosas como una cosa sagrada. Como mi abuela, pero ella se sobrepasó un poco con sus creencias en la brujería-Río-Es creer que si un chico esta con una virgen antes de cumplir los 30, su futuro será brillante. Salud y poder estarán sobre él. Y lo raro es que mi padre y mi abuelo tuvieron esa suerte.

-Así que... crees en ellos-Mi voz tembló un poco.

-¿Tú que crees?

-¿Por qué no te consigues otra chica? Como la chica con la que viniste ese día.

-No sabes lo difícil que es conseguir a una virgen. Si ese fuera el caso lo hubiera hecho hace años. Y Emilie... ella es muy diferente a como aparenta ser-¿Estaba insinuando que ella no era tan perfecta, inocente y cerebrito como pensaba que era? Y lo más importante, ¿él creía en esa tradición sin sentido?

Estaba sin palabras cuando Gabriel me miró. Sus ojos emitiendo un extraño entusiasmo que no había visto antes. De repente tenía miedo. Gabriel no me heriría. Sabía que no lo haría. Pero de nuevo, era el hijo de Richard. Mi sentido de seguridad se iba destruyendo pieza a pieza mientras él continuaba mirándome de la manera en la que no estaba acostumbrada.

-Creo que me voy a la cama ahora-Murmuré, incapaz de pensar correctamente. Caminé rápidamente pasándolo pero paré cuando cogió mi codo.

-Estamos en tu habitación-Me recordó Gabriel, y sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas.

-L...Lo sé. Solo necesito ir a... emm... coger algo-Tartamudeé intentando salir de su agarre, pero fallé.

-¿Me tienes miedo?-Preguntó. Quería decirle que no, pero por dentro, sentía todo lo contrario.

Casi salté cuando Gabriel empezó a reír. No era momento para algo así.

-¿Crees que soy un idiota?-Me preguntó-Por supuesto que no creo en toda esa mierda. Pero tu cara no tenía precio-Me dijo antes de reanudar la risa. Mi irritación creció y no iba a parar pronto.

-No ha sido divertido Gabriel-Alejé mi brazo.

Mantuve el ceño fruncido, alejándome de él. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y suspiró.

-Lo siento. Algunas veces soy un capullo insensible.

Mi boca se abrió cuando Gabriel tiró su peso sobre mi cama. Puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se movió un poco para ponerse cómodo.

-Se está haciendo tarde-Le dije.

-Me conoces más que eso. ¿Cuando me he ido yo antes de las 12 a la cama?

-Ese día viniste alegre-Me senté en la silla del tocador.

-Alegre-Se ríe-Eres tan...

-¿Qué?-Quería que lo compretara.

-Eres como... una fuga de pureza-¿No lo podría haber puesto mejor?-Como si estuvieras fuera de lugar-Puso una almohada bajo su cabeza, elevándose para tener una mejor vista de él.

-¿Fuera de lugar?

-Quiero decir... ¿Cómo has sobrevivido en París?

-Bueno, mi madre no me dejaba salir mucho. Y no soy idiota, se cómo cuidar de mi misma incluso si salgo.

-¿Sabes acaso lo que es el sexo?-Preguntó. Aún no me había acostumbrado a esa palabra. Todavía era extraña para mis oídos. Y sabía que se reiría, no importaba lo que dijese.

-Preferiría no hablar de eso-Miré hacia abajo, rascando mis uñas.

Levantó sus manos defensivamente.

-Solo era curiosidad. Pero estoy seguro de que tu madre te explicó cuando una mamá gatito y un papá gatito se quieren muchos ellos...

-Gabriel-Le advertí, apurándome por mantener una cara seria pero terminé riendo.

Con la excitación del momento, quise preguntarle porque dijo que significaba algo para él. Pero la última cosa que quería era enviarlo al estado en el que estuvo cuando saqué el tema en el coche. Así que decidí dejarlo aunque mi curiosidad me estuviera matando.

-Me pregunto quién le dijo a tu padre sobre nosotros.

-No lo sé. Era entre nosotros, hasta que se lo dijiste a la Señora Alvarez.

-Pero estoy segura de que ella no lo diría de nuevo después de lo que pasó la primera vez. Además ella se ha ido el fin de semana-Dije.

-Si ella no se lo ha dicho a nadie y yo no se lo he dicho a nadie, debiste ser tú-Concluyó.

-¿Por qué lo haría? Ni si quiera...-Pausé, mis pensamientos volviendo hacia unos días.

No había hablado de esto con nadie excepto con la Señora Alvarez y... Adrien. Cogí una profunda inhalación. Adrien no conocía a esa gente. ¿Cómo podría habérselo dicho incluso si los conociera? No podía ser él. Pero había algo extraño el día que se presentó en la verja cuando se suponía que la dirección era secreta.

-¿Cómo se atrevió ese hijo de puta?-Maldijo Gabriel y volví a la realidad. ¿Había leído mis pensamientos?

-¿Quién?

-¿Quién va a ser? Ese cabrón de Alex-Lo que le dije había abandonado su mente por un tiempo y ahora que lo había recordado, había retomado su rabieta-Voy a hacer algo sobre esto.

-No, Gabriel. Él puede hacer cosas-Le recordé-Cosas a mi familia. Es algo sobre lo que tú no tienes el control.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo-Dijo mientras salía de mi cama.

-¿Qué vas a hacer por tu cumpleaños?-Pregunté. Cambiando de tema. Tanto como quisiera que Gabriel le hiciera pagar a Alex lo que me hizo, no podía dejarle ir con eso. No podía poner a mi familia en peligro.

-Voy...voy a las cataratas del Sena-Contestó caminando hacia a mí. Creía que se iba a una fiesta con sus amigos.

-Es para... lo del compromiso. Con emm... bueno, mi padre también irá-Mi corazón se hundió. Iba a pasar su cumpleaños con Emilie.

-Oh. E...Eso está bien-Intenté forzar una sonrisa pero fallé miserablemente.

-¿Estás bien?-Inquirió, llevando su pulgar a mi mejilla. Piel de gallina creció con su toque, algo que quería prevenir. Le dije especificamente que no me tocara por esa razón, pero no me escuchaba.

-Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?-Temía que mi voz pudiese agrietarse.

-Está bien-Sus manos ahuecaron mi barbilla, levantando mi cara. Presionó sus labios contra mi frente, el contacto atontándome-Buenas noches.-Susurró antes de dirigirse a la puerta.


	24. Capitulo 22

Tropecé bajando las escaleras, estando exhausta aunque me acabara de levantar. Los ojos de la señora Alvarez se abrieron, dejando su escoba descansando. Mi visión todavía estaba nublada pero podía intuir que el vestíbulo estaba impecable. Los jarrones estaban alineados, la enorme lámpara había sido limpiada ya que las luces brillaban más que antes y la ventilación daba la bienvenida a aire nuevo y limpio. Sostenía un profundo aroma que olía muy bien y casi hace que me atragante.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunté, frotándome los ojos.

-Oh, solo limpiando. Richard siempre quiere la casa como los chorros de loro en el cumpleaños de su hijo-Respondió la Señora Alvarez, su expresión nerviosa-¿Despierta muy temprano?

-Siempre me despierto...-Mi voz fue silenciada por el estruendoso sonido de la aspiradora. Abrí mis ojos de golpe.

Una mujer con un cuerpo como el de la Señora Alvarez trabajaba con la máquina pero no parecía como si supiera lo que hacía. La aspiradora se desplazó bruscamente hacia atrás y hacia delante mientras que la mujer intentaba mantener la máquina bajo su control. Rodó hacia la entrada con el limpiador y se dirigía hacia los jarrones de porcelana al lado de la puerta. La señora Alvarez fue a su rescate corriendo tan rápido como podía para prevenir el desastre.

El tubo de la máquina se alejó de la mujer quien murmuraba cosas en francés y para mi diversión, la aspiradora comenzó a absorber el vestido de la señora Alvarez. El grito de las dos mujeres de mediana edad hizo eco por toda la mansión y tuve que morder mi labio para controlar mi risa. El timbre de la puerta sonó y me distrajo de ayudar a las mujeres consternadas.

Alcancé la puerta, esperando que fuera el chico del correo que venía cada lunes. Deje caer las cadenas que cerraban la puerta antes de abrirla. Me di cuenta de que el cartero no podía haber pasado la verja principal, pero era demasiado tarde. Me quedé helada en mi lugar, incapaz de hablar o pensar.

-Oh, hola-Emilie me saludó de la manera más afeminada posible y me di cuenta de que el sonido del fondo había muerto.

Su sonrisa era incómoda, incluso tensa y todavía se veía bonita a pesar de eso. La falta de respuesta por mi parte, contribuyó al crecimiento de la tensión entre nosotras.

-¿Eres amiga de Gabriel?-Me preguntó, y el nudo en mi garganta creció.

-Es mi prima-Una respuesta vino de detrás de mí. Gabriel se plantó a mi lado, la presión creciendo.

-Oh. Es muy guapa. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que se estaba quedando contigo?-Continúo Emilie.

-Acaba de llegar-Contestó Gabriel.

-Debería de venir con nosotros-Sugirió.

-N...No-Me las arreglé para decir.

-Realmente no es una persona de exteriores-Añadió Gabriel.

-Es tu cumpleaños, Gabriel-Le codeó juguetonamente-No puedes pasarlo sin tu prima.

Gabriel me miró por una respuesta. Nerviosamente masajeó su nuca, como si quisiera que declinara la oferta.

-N...No puedo. Tengo cosas que hacer-Dije.

-Si tú lo dices-Emilie dejo caer-¿Dónde está tu padre? El mío está esperando en el coche. Así que será mejor que nos movamos.

-Nos juntaremos con él allí, pero conociéndolo probablemente llegue tarde-Gabriel se agachó para cerrar la cremallera de su bolsa de deporte y atrapé con la vista un traje de baño y ropa extra-Os seguiré con mi coche-Ignorando completamente mi presencia, salió con la bolsa cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Me molesto un poco saber que Gabriel iba a pasar su cumpleaños con Emilie en uno de los sitios más despampanantes que habían. Solo había escuchado hablar sobre las cascadas del Sena a mis compañeros de clases y las palabras para describir el lugar era "bonito", "romántico" y "de ensueño". La entrada era de pago y era muy elevada pero mis padres estuvieron allí y me decían que valía cada euro. Decían que solo lo entiendes cuando estas allí.

___________________________________

El sol se estaba poniendo y el dolor en mi corazón había estado creciendo con cada hora que pasaba. No me podía concentrar en el libro que estaba leyendo. Me preguntaba constantemente que era lo que estaba haciendo Gabriel. La señora Alvarez me dijo que estarían fuera hasta media noche y el pensamiento me hizo sentir incómoda. También deliberé entre usar o no el móvil de la señora Alvarez para llamar a Adrien. Necesitaba saber seguro si todavía era el mismo Adrien que conocía antes de que dejara la ciudad.

Pero lo que más me frustraba era que iba a estar anclada en esta casa dos meses más, lo que era equivalente a dos meses más de tortura mental. Significaba tener la mente agotada cada día durante los próximos dos meses rellenándola de todo tipo de preocupaciones, estrés y sentimientos impredecibles-Y la peor parte era que no podía hacer nada. Se había puesto más peso sobre mí y no creía que pudiera con ello, especialmente ahora que Emilie había entrado en escena.

La señora Alvarez me dijo que Emilie podía hablar cuatro idiomas y tenía las notas más altas del colegio. Se le ofreció ir a una de las mejores universidades y se irá el próximo año. Pero la señora Alvarez creía que querría comprometerse con Gabriel primero.

Un lloriqueo se escapó de mi garganta mientras intentaba mantener las lágrimas en mis ojos. Lo único que era capaz de hacer era llorar. Ayudaba a aliviarme de mi miseria, pero volvía un tiempo después.

La página 26 estaba tan húmeda que el texto se había manchado un poco. No importaba, porque de todas forma, Gabriel no leía todos esos libros. Cerré la novela y lo puse a un lado antes de tumbarme en mi cama. Me sentía muy inservible. No estaba haciendo nada para parar esta tragedia. Me recriminé varias veces por ser débil, pero eso no iba a hacerme más fuerte.

La señora Alvarez había dejado su móvil a un lado de mi cama en caso de que cambiara mi mente y decidiera llamar a Adrien. Agarré el teléfono y marqué el número de Adrien. Era el único número que conocía. El número de mi familia había sido cambiado y sabía que habían sido o Alex o Richard.

-¿Quién es?-La voz de Adrien solo y sentí un hormigueo recorrer mi columna. No estaba preparada para lo que me podía encontrar.

-Soy... Soy Marinette-Respondí, con cuidado de no dejar que mi voz titubeara.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No es peligroso que llames? ¿Qué ha pasado?-Sonaba sinceramente preocupado.

-Estoy bien. Pero no voy a ir a casa en otros dos meses-Le informé.

-Oh. Está bien...-Dijo-Sólo...prométeme que te mantendrás a salvo, Marinette.

-Me iba a ir hoy, en un principio-Le dije preparándome para buscar cualquier signo de culpabilidad en su voz.

-¿Qué? Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado?-No pude sentir nada incorrecto.

-Alguien le dijo sobre nosotros. Que nos habíamos... ya sabes. Y Alex extendió el contrato.

-¿Qué cojones? ¿Quién?-Enfureció. No sonaba falso.

-N... No lo sé.

-Marinette.

-¿Sí?

-Tu madre...-Mi respiración se trabó en mi garganta mientras se fue apagando.

-¿Qué, Adrien?-¿Estaba intentando cambiar de tema?

-Ha tenido un pequeño ataque al corazón-Sentí el color abandonar mi cara-Pero está bien ahora.

-¿Qué?-Mi tono osciló-¿Dónde está ahora?-Si algo le pasaba a mi madre, todo mi mundo se derrumbaría.

-Está en casa.

-Debería estar en el hospital.

-No, lo lleva bien ahora. No fue nada grave. Solo pensé que deberías saberlo. No te preocupes. Tienes suficientes problemas de los que ocuparte. Yo me ocuparé de ella.-Aseguró.

El teléfono se deslizó de mi mano cuando la puerta se cerró de un portazo abajo. Gabriel había vuelto. Busqué el teléfono de nuevo y le dije adiós a Adrien antes de cortar la llamada. Adrien dijo que cuidaría a mi madre pero no estaba segura de sí podia confiar en él. Enferma o saludable, necesitaba ver a mi madre. Y quizá podía convencer a Gabriel para dejarme salir un rato. Salí de la habitación y miré hacia abajo donde estaban las rejas.

El sol se acababa de poner y Gabriel ya estab de vuelta. El viaje a Sena era largo, así que debía haberse ido por su cuenta. Aprendí de mis padres, después de sus constantes salidas presuntuosas sobre el lugar, que ver la puesta de sol era la mejor parte. ¿Por qué había vuelto tan temprano?

Baje las escaleras y la cabeza de Gabriel se alzó hacia mí mientras seguía plantado en la puerta principal. Podía decir que estaba cansado por las bolsas debajos de sus ojos. Seguro que se lo había pasado bien. Dejó caer su bolsa en el suelo antes de enderezarse.

No estaba segura de como sacar el tema. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera el momento adecuado. Mientras mis pensamientos batallaban, Gabriel avanzó a grande zancadas hacia mí y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, o incluso pensar, sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Me empujó hacia él, alcanzando mi mano y guiándola por su pecho, llevándola a su cuello.

Echaba de menos su aroma, lo suaves que eran sus labios contra los míos. Sentí una mano en mi cintura, la otra en mi cuello mientras Gabriel profundizaba el beso. De alguna manera sentí que era eso lo que necesitaba, que había sido tan miserable porque echaba de menos esto. Ignorando mis sentidos racionales, mis brazos se apretaron alrededor de su cuello mientras él me alzaba un poco, asegurándose de que nuestra diferencia de altura no se notara.

Gabriel se alejó pero seguiamos a pulgadas de distancia.

-Ven arriba conmigo.

No fui capaz de procesar sus palabras correctamente pero todo lo que supe en ese momento es que quería estar cerca de él. Siempre.

Lo seguí escaleras arriba, el mármol helándome los pies. Mi mano estuvo en la suya durante todo el camino. Había algo en el beso que me había hecho olvidar cualquier cosa por la que me había preocupado durante todo el día.

Gabriel abrió la puerta en un movimiento rápido y la cerró de nuevo, Una simple luz encendida. Me cogió por la cintura y me acercó para otro beso. La realidad empezó a florecer y me alejé mirándolo.

-N...No voy a dormir contigo-Aseguré.

-Lo sé-Gabriel respondió con una voz ronca-Solo... quédate aquí.

En unos minutos estabamos en la cama. Nos estabamos besando, lento y dulce. Definitivamente, esto tendría consecuencias, pero ahora mismo lo ignoraba todo. No estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando. No sabía porque estaba haciendo esto y no sabía porque se lo estaba dando. Pero por una vez, no me importaba. Nos abrumó el deseo y estabamos perdidos en nuestro propio mundo.

-Ow-Me encogí cuando sentí a Gabriel morder mi labio inferior. Se rio como respuesta. Se alejó para mirarme.

-¿Sabes lo cansado que estoy?-Preguntó, llevando mis manos a sus labios.

-Debes de haber estado en la carretera al menos tres horas-No pude evitarlo y reí cuando beso mis nudillos.

-Cinco. El tráfico era horrible-Dijo-Podría dormirme en cualquier momento.

-Entonces duerme.

-El problema es que esto me gusta mucho.

Reí y él presionó sus labios en mi frente.

-Creo que es la primera vez que realmente lo estás disfrutando.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuando recordé a Emilie. Esto estaba mal. Pero todo estaba mal.

-Gabriel...

-Mhm...-Murmuró mientras bajaba la cabeza, conectando sus labios con mi cuello. Sentí mi interior agitarse y tuve que cerrar los ojos.

-Realmente... ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?-Le pregunté.


	25. Capitulo 23

-¿Qué?-Frunció las cejas.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Quieres estar conmigo?-Las palabras salieron disparadas antes de que pudiera pensarlas.

-Marinette, es complicado porque...

-Soy una picardía-Completé por él. Mis ojos se inundaron con desilución, un incontrolable mecanismo.

-No digas eso-Su dedo pulgar acarició mi labio inferior.

-Porque estuve forzada a convertirme en una prostitua-Mis emociones no podían ser contenidas por más tiempo. Las lágrimas salieron.

-Para, Marinette-Gabriel dijo firme-No lo eres.

-Pero lo soy. Soy una puta forzada a darte todo el placer que necesites-El intenso dolor que me atravesaba causo que mi voz se elevara y cayera estrepitosamente-¿Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, no? Concederte tus deseos...

-¡Para!-Su voz era fuerte, aterrorizante. La frustración se mostraba en sus facciones, sus ojos oscureciéndose mientras me miraba. Nuestras respiraciones eran desiguales, la mía yendo más rápida que la suya.

Me encogí para salir de nuestra cercana proximidad pero él me sostuvo en el lugar, sujetándome bajo él. Mis manos se agitaron en el agarre de Gabriel. Cerré mis ojos fuerte, forazon al resto de las lágrimas caer.

Lloriqueos y chillidos llenaron la habitación. Rabia y desesperanza me sobrepasaron. Sentí mi corazón golpear contra mi caja torácica mientras mi cabeza se movía de lado a lado rebeldemente. Los dedos de Gabriel estaban por toda mi cara, acariciando por todas partes para calmarme.

-Marinette, para-Demandó, pero lo ignoré.

-Marinette-Gabriel dijo de nuevo, ahuecando mi cara en sus manos. Obedecí mientras me cansaba. Mi respiración causo un contratiempo en mi garganta seca, mi pecho rápidamente subiendo y bajando. Lo sentí besar mis párpados cerrados, el dolor dentro de mí relájandose un poco mientras lo hacia-Mírame-Susurro-Por favor, mírame.

-Marinette-Llamó en un tono más bajo, metiendo mechones suelto de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja. Lo miré y noté lo desesperados que estaban sus ojos mientras buscaban los míos.

-P...Puedo verlo-Murmuró-Puedo ver... lo triste que estás-Su pulgar acarició mi mejilla en suave círculos, secando la humedad de ellas.

-T... Te quiero ayudar, Marinette-No parecía Gabriel quien decía esas cosas pero sonaba tan genuino.

-Mi madre está enferma-Mi voz tembló mientras hablaba-Necesito verla.

-Supongo que podemos arreglarlo. Pero nadie puede saberlo... por ahora-Dijo-No heriría jamás, Marinette. Quiero que sepas eso.

Asentí en respuesta. No me creía lo que acababa de pasar. Había bajado la guardia, me había roto. Gabriel me había visto en mi estado más vulnerable y las cosas entre nosotros no iban a ser igual nunca más. Pero necesitaba una salida. Necesitaba que alguien viera en el lio en el que estaba, alguien que entendiera lo dañada que estaba interiormente.

-Y esta bien llorar-Me llevó un tiempo notar que Gabriel había rodado fuera de mí. Tenía su espalda presionada contra el cabecero. Me senté limpiando bajo mi ojo. Él me miro mientras lo hacia antes de extender su mano-Ven aquí.

Le di mi mano y él lentamente me guio a descansar su cabeza en su pecho. Estaba mal y traería dolor después de todo pero esto era lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba alejar los conflictos fuera de mi mente.

-No quiero que hagas nada estúpido como... lo que hiciste la última vez-Dijo, acariciando mi pelo suavemente.

-No lo haré-Aspiré-Así que tú... me dejarás ver a mi madre-Saqué el tema de nuevo.

-Por supuesto-Sentí suspirar en mi pelo. Llevó su mano sobre la mía, suavemente recorriendo mis nudillos con su pulgar.

Me preguntaba porque me estaba haciendo esto. No tenía sentido, las piezas no se juntaban. Pero me gustaba. Me sorprendía como Gabriel me hacía sentir calmada y segura la mayoría del tiempo. Pero dolía saber que esos sentimientos solo eran por una parte. Él no se sentía de la misma manera que yo y nada podía dolerme más.

Estaba completamente sin idea cuando las cosas se vieron así. No sabía como funcionaba pero llegué a la conclusión de que Gabriel se compadecía de mí. Pensar que un chico como él podría tener sentimientos por una chica como yo era estúpido.

-Hablando de madres, ¿quieres saber algo sobre mi madre?

Entendía que su madre significaba el mundo entero para él pero me pareció raro que quisiera contarme sobre su madre con lo que estaba pasando. Francamente, no quería oír lo glamurosa que era su vida mientras yo estaba preocupada de lo mal que estaba mi madre.

Pero le respondí con un simple asentimiento. Preferiría pasar el resto del día oyendo una inofensiva historia que ser dejada sola con mis pensamientos depresivos. Y estaba agradecida de que no decidiera seguir con la conversación que habíamos tenido antes de que me rompiera a llorar. No sería capaz de soportarlo.

-Bueno, mi madre la engancho mi padre cuando tenía dieciocho años-Empezó. Decidí que solo debía escuchar su voz y caer dormida en sus brazos.

-No creo que estuvieran enamorados porque nunca los he escuchado reconocerlo, Se separaron poco después de que yo naciera y me fui a vivir con mi madre. Sabes eso ¿verdad?-Dijo y yo asentí. 

Me moví un poco más cerca, arrastre mi mano por su torso mientras me ponía cómoda.

-Bueno, ella salía mucho, principalmente por trabajo. Pero lo divertido era que ella salía por la noche y volvía a casa por la mañana. Mis amigos en el colegio pensaban que era raro. Ellos decían que sus madres y padres nunca los dejaban solos en casa, especialmente por la noche.

-¿Te quedabas solo en casa? ¿Qué edad tenías?-La historia de Gabriel llamó mi atención y me encontré instantáneamente oyendo sus siguientes palabras.

-Tenía entre 8 y 9. No podíamos permitirnos una niñera o algo-Respondío.De todas formas, nunca le pregunté por ello, ella diría que tenía que trabajar muy duro así me podía quedar en el colegio. Y mi padre no se preocupó por nosotros ni una vez. Pero ella nunca habló mal de él, ella solo decía que él tenía sus propios asuntos-Estaba curiosa por saber a donde quería llegar.

-Así que la vida siguió, pero un día, un tío vino y empezó a golpear a nuestra puerta y mi madre me dijo que me fuera a mi cuarto. Hice como que me iba pero en realidad me escondí detrás del sofá. Quería saber que estaba pasando. Ella abrió la puerta y este gran tipo le empezó a gritar. Lo recuerdo diciendo cosas como "he pagado para más que esto" y "no estoy sastifecho. Pero ella se deshizo de él yéndose con él.-Pauso y me senté en la cama, dándole una mirada confundida.

-Tu madre...-Me fui apagando.

Asintió.

-Mi madre era una picardia, Marinette. Pero no se les llamaba Picardias o estúpidos nombres como esos. Ellas eran...solo prostitutas-Su cara se reorció en repulsión con sus propias palabras.


	26. Capitulo 24

-No...No tenía ni idea-Realmente no lo hacía. Sabía que la madre de Gabriel había pasado muy mal después de su divorcio pero su recurso a la prostitución nunca habría pasado por mi mente. Esto explicaba muchas cosas. Suponía que esa era la razón por la que Gabriel no quería seguir con esa estúpida tradición. Esta era la razón por la que mostraba algo de compasión hacia mi.

-¿Sólo me vas a mirar así?-Preguntó mientras una débil sonrisa se posaba en sus labios. Noté que me había quedado mirándolo con la boca abierta el pasado minuto-Ven aquí-Cogió mis manos con las suyas, guiándome a tumbarme a su lado. Algo sobre su revelación me había hecho sentir más cerca de él.

-Ella seguía diciendo que todo lo que quería era mantenerme en el colegio, que tenía que trabajar el doble de duro porque quería darme lo mejor incluso bajo esas circunstancias-Continúo Gabriel.

-¿Cuando lo descubriste?-Le pregunté mientras el miraba el techo.

-Cuando tenía 13. Mi padre me lo soltó abruptamente lleno de ira. Encontré que ella inicialmente se sentía enferma por una ETS. Me dijero que era un resfriado-El brillo en sus ojos mostraba su vulnerabilidad. Estaba viendo a Gabriel bajo otra luz-Realmente no me gusta hablar sobre ello. Pero pensé que querías saberlo.

-Lo siento-Le deje saber antes de enlazar mis dedos con los suyos, en un intento de aliviar su dolor. Él giró su cuerpo hacia mi sujetando su cabeza con su mano. Miró nuestras manos entrelazadas, aparentemente sorprendido de mi acción.

Gabriel era guapo, pero no de la manera tradicional. Se preocupaba de su apariencia a su propia manera. Me había empezado a gustar su estilo desaliñado, su pelo ordenado que sabía que haría mi madre encogerse si lo viera, y la manera en la que llevaba los vaqueros rasgados por las rodillas algunas veces.

Sus tatuajes eran a lo único a lo que no me había acostumbrado. Lo que más me gustaba eran sus ojos, porque nunca había visto unos iguales. Sentía que sostenían muchas cosas que eran misteriosas para mí. Haría cualquier cosa por librarme del profundo encaprichamiento que tenía con Gabriel. Me había convertido de repente en esta chica triste, absorta en un chico con el que nunca podrá estar. Esto era lo último que esperaba de mí.

-¿Quieres que me calle o que continúe?-Preguntó, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

-Si estas cómodo con ello...-De hecho quería saber más sobre el pasado de Gabriel, las cosas que hicieron que se convirtiera en la persona que es hoy en día.

-Me fui con Bruno, un chico mayor que se suponía que era mi tutor hasta que mi padre estuviera preparado para recogerme. Ahí fue cuando conocí a la Señora Alvarez. Trabajaba allí como criada a media jornada y fue prácticamente mi niñera ya que Bruno no estaba en casa la mayoría del tiempo, así que ella tenía que cuidarme. Solía ayudarme con las tablas de multiplilcar. Crecí encariñado a ella así que hice que mi padre la contratara después-Reí-Pero cuando ella no estaba, Bruno contrato a una verdadera niñera para cuidarme. Si mal no recuerdo, su nombre era Jenifer. Era la típica enamorada como una asquerosa zorra, la típica adolescente.

-Déjame adivinar, tu primer enamoramiento-Reí.

-Nada de eso. Una vez hizo una fiesta en la casa de Bruno cuando se suponía que estaba cuidándome. Tenía a sus amigos por todos los lados y estaban borrachos. Probé por primera vez ahí.

-Y tenías... nueve años-Abrí los ojos.

-De hecho, casi diez. Y de hecho me hice fan de las fiestas después de eso. La gente ponía mucha atención en mí.

-Porque eras un niño pequeño en una fiesta llena de alcohol-Supuse.

-Bueni, sí. Pero me gustaba la atmosfera. No me gustaba estar solo. Y me molestó cuando la niñera me obligó a irme a mi cuarto-¿Así que estaba influenciado negativamente por su niñera?

Mientras hablaba, su mirada recorrió mi brazo antes de descansar en mi cara. Pero no me hizo sentir incómoda como solía hacerlo, y me encontré a mi misma preocupada.

-Pero no estuve solo en mi habitación por mucho tiempo. Dos chicas irrumpieron dentro, completamente borrachas. Recuerdo como no podían dejar de reír. Y entonces empezaron a murmurar algo como, lo hacemos la una a la otra.-Pude decir por la repentina perdida de luz en su voz que la historia iba a dirigirse a su parte oscura- Y ellas... bueno.

-¿Qué, Gabriel?-Pregunté aunque no estaba segura de querer oírlo.

-Bueno, ellas me tocaron donde no se debería tocar a los niños pequeños. No sería tan raro si fuera más mayor pero ya sabes... me descolocó, supongo.

Nunca había escuchado de casos como este antes. No sabía que cosas como estas podían pasar. El mundo afuera era muy retorcido. No se podía culpar a Gabriel por volverse de la manera que lo hizo.

-¿Estas bien?-Gabriel río un poco mientras miraba mi expresión asombrada-Creo que te he corrompido suficiente esta noche. Pero de alguna manera siento que necesito dejar salir las cosas de vez en cuando-Puso un mechón detrás de mi oreja.

-¿No le has contado a nadie esto?-Pregunté.

-La señora Alvarez es la única que lo sabe, aparte de ti. Se lo conté cuando estaba confuso.

-¿Por qué me lo has contado?-Tenía que saberlo. No entendía porque me había contado sus cosas personales.

-Es injusto que no sepas de mi vida lo mucho que yo se de la tuya. Y somos parecidos, Marinette. Siento que me puedes conseguir.

-Supongo que los dos estamos hecho un desastre en ese sentido-Sonreí, intentando subir el humor. Gabriel bajo para presionar sus labios en mi frente. Y seguía sin entender porque era tan aficionado a mí.

-Marinette tú no eres un desastre-Respiró contra mi frente antes de mirarme a los ojos-Estas lejos de eso. Eres intocable, y eso me hace...-Su voz se hizo grave.

-¿Qué?-Dije en un suspiro. Estaba cansada de estar confusa todo el tiempo-¿Qué, Gabriel?

En vez de responderme, Gabriel vino a por un beso pero lo sostuve por los hombros. No iba a dejar que me besara de nuevo hasta que me diera una respuesta razonable. Esta vez era firme.

-No. No has contestado mi pregunta-Le dije-¿Por qué... por qué sigues besándome Gabriel?

-¿No te gusta?-Frunció el entrecejo.

Justo entonces, el crujido de la puerta sonó pero era demasiado tarde para actuar. La puerta se abrió y Emilie apareció en escena, boquiabierta, sus ojos verdes dilatándose. Gabriel salió de la cama tan rápido como pudo pero eso no iba a mejorar la impresioón.

-¿Me dejaste en Sena para volver a casa y acostarte con tu prima? ¡Estas enfermo!-Le gritó. El disgusto mostrándose en sus facciones mientras me daba una rápida mirada antes de alejarse rápidamente.

Gabriel recorrió sus dedos a través de su pelo en angustia. Dejo salir un profundo suspiro antes de ir detrás de Emilie. Mi pecho doliendo.

_________________________

GABRIEL:

La verdad era que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Si quería que mi vida fuera de la manera en la que lo es ahora, Emilie parecía la mejor opción. Poder, salud, prestigio. Características que habían estado inculcadas en mi familia por generaciones... tendría más de lo que puedo imaginar con Emilie a mi lado. Mi padre lo había dipuesto para mi y solo tenía que seguir con ello.

Pero entonces ella llego. No tenía que hacer nada más lo que hacían esas chicas con las que me acostaba de vez en cuando. Nunca estuve cómodo con la idea de tener una Picardía alrededor, como suponía, eso me llevaría a recuerdos indeseados pero solo por callar a mi padre, acepte, pensando que solo duraría un segundo. Pero se volvió más fuerte de lo que pensé.

Y ya no sé lo que quiero.

-Emilie, ¿podrías escucharme?-Demandé mientras salía al porche y daba un portazo cerrando la puerta tras de mi. No estaba en la posición de estar enfadado, pero lo estaba por alguna razón.

Emilie se giró como respuesta, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Me miraba con esos ojos verdes claros que una vez me gustaron de ella, pero ahora daban miedo.

-Nada de lo que digas va a hacer esto menos raro-Me dijo, su ceño fruncido mostrando su inmenso enfado.

-No es mi prima-Expliqué-Es una Picardía que mi padre me ha conseguido.

-¿Es una prostituta?

-No, no digas eso. Ella no es así.

-He escuchado sobre ellas y sé que son prostitutas ¿Qué haces con una asquerosa prostituta?-Gruñó y sentí mi sentido de defensa actuar.

-¿Podrías callarte?-Mi voz un poco más fuerte de lo que intentaba pero hizo que se callara-Ella fue... forzada. Nunca ha estado con un chico, ni siquiera conmigo-Solté abruptamente pero quería aclarar que Marinette estaba lejos de una "asquerosa prostituta".

-Entonces, ¿por qué sigues viviendo conmigo?-Preguntó Emilie-¿Vas a tirártela pronto?

-Yo... bueno...-Murmuré.

-¿Sí o no Gabriel?

-Sí-Respondí.

-Está bien. Olvidaremos esto-Se acercó y me abrazo. Fue más fácil de lo que pensé. Pero no quería que me perdonara tan fácilmente

Se hizo para atrás e intento besarme, pero me aleje.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?-Se quejó, quitando sus manos de mi cuello-Soy yo, Emilie. Tu novia, futura prometida.

-Nunca dije que lo fueras-Argumenté.

-Bueno, está bien. Siempre has sido un estúpido pero lo he aguantado. Me has tratado mal cuando soy lo mejor que puede tener y creo que deberías se capaz de darte cuenta. Tienes 30 años, Gabriel, deberías saber que es lo mejor para ti. Para nosotros.-Concluyó.

-Ese es tu problema, Emilie. Crees que estas por encima de todos. Esa fue la razón por la que rompí contigo en primer lugar.

Su boca se abrió pero recobro la compostura.

-No quiero pelear. Y sé que cuando estemos casados, recordaremos esto y nos daremos cuenta de lo insignificante que es-Puso su mejor sonrisa, pero solo hizo que mi molestia con ella creciera.-Y entiendo tu frustración. Teniendo a esa Picardía alrededor será como un juguete para ti. Ella deja que le beses pero no obtienes nada de ella ¿no? Te estas aburriendo de todas esas chicas.-Deslizó sus manos a mi pecho, desabrochando los botones de mi camisa.-Sé que nos lo pasabamos en grande cuando estabamos juntos. Tú también lo sabes. Podemos volver a tener, Gabriel. Puedes venir a una casa esta noche, ¿qué hay de eso? ¿Te hace sentir mejor?.


	27. Capitulo 25

GABRIEL:

Estaba sudando, un gran nudo creció en mi garganta. Sentí que mi conciencia me obligaba a hacer esto. Pero, ¿cuando he tenido yo conciencia? Nunca me había sentido culpable por dormir con alguien... hasta ahora. Me senté en el borde de la cama de la habitación del apartamento de Emilie recién amueblado donde el aroma femenino estaba en el ambiente, pero mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada como para prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera Marinette. Recordé como se derrumbó delante de mí, y la extraña conexión que sentí cuando ella lloraba.

Hacia esto con Emilier para poder olvidarme de Marinette y seguir con mi vida, pero parecía que no estaba funcionando. Ella era todo en lo que podía pensar ahora mismo, incluso cuando Emilie salió del baño. Emilie llevaba puesto un fino camisón negro que dejaba ver su sujetador y sus bragas debajo de este. Naturalmente, debería de ser ahora mismo el hombre más feliz. Impaciente y nervioso por deshacerme de toda su ropa. Pero me sorprendí a mi mismo cuando no sentí nada de eso ¿Qué cojones pasaba conmigo?

Emilie se paseó por delante de mí, peinando su cabello rubio. Se inclinó sobre el tocador después de dejar cuidadosamente el cepillo. Me sonrió mordiéndose los labios mientras que con la otra mano tiraba de los tirantes que mantenían su camisón intacto.

-¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos 15 años? No sabíamos que estabamos haciendo exactamente, pero fue divertido de todas formas. Pero ahora sí que sabemos lo que hacemos...-Se fue apagando su voz, mordiendo su labio inferior con el gloss en él.

El delgado y negro material cayó al suelo y ella se quedó ligera de ropa.

-¿Qué pasa si vienen tus padres?-Le digo, evitando lo que esta a punto de suceder.

-Es medianoche. Deben estar profundamente en su mansión. No van a venir en un tiempo, al menos, no esta noche-Sonrío, avanzando para sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí. Presionó sus dedos en mis hombros para masajearlos pero vez de disminuir la incomodidad, ella lo amplificó-Estás muy tenso, osito. Puedo decir que esto es lo único que necesitas. Te fuiste de Sena porque te sentía frustrado al verme en bikini. Fuiste a casa esperando conseguir algo de esa chica cuando podrías simplemente pedírmelo a mí-Añadió una risita chillona.

Me molestó lo superficial e inmaduro que sonó su suposición. Al mismo tiempo, casi me echo a reír por su contradicción sobre su estatus de la "niña prodigioso de sobresalientes" de París. Pero, ¿desde cuando me importa como de superficial es la gente?

-No tienes ni idea de lo equivocada que estás-Dije simplemente, moviendo mi cabeza un poco.

-Cariño, yo nunca me equivoco. Te conozco más de lo que tú te conoces a ti mismo-Emilie comenzó a besar mi cuello.

-No lo haces. Créeme, no lo haces-Añadí.

Ella se apartó.

-No te recordaba siendo tan hablador.

-Me fui de Sena porque vosotros no cerrabais la puta boca sobre la boda que ni siquiera va a celebrarse-Tuve que contenerme para no alzar la voz.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Si que va a celebrarse-Sus cejas se curvaron hacia abajo.

-Ya no. No soporto nada de esta mierda-Ligeramente la aparté de encima mío antes de ponerme en pie.

-Tu dijiste... Dijiste que aprenderíamos a amarnos algún día-Ella cogió el fino camisón del suelo antes de mirarme con los ojos vidriosos-Hace 5 años, cuando me dijiste que no podías quererme todavía, yo lo entendí. Pero he estado esperando, Gabriel. He estado esperando para esto.

-No puedes forzar a alguien a quererte.-Suavicé mi tono de voz.

La cara de Emilie se contorsionó en agonía, de repente se volvió irreconocible. Apretó los dientes a la vez que me lanzaba su camisón.

-¡Tú no puedes amar, Gabriel! No puedes amar a nada ni a nadie porque eres un bastardo egoísta, ¡y morirás solo! Todos saben que me merezco algo mejor que tú. Sabes que no eres nada sin mí. Soy una estrella, y tú no puedes ni pasar la universidad. Llevarás a casa una chica diferente cada noche y jamás estarás sastifecho con tu vida.

Me fui del apartamento con los puños apretados mientras Emilie continuaba insultándome, incluso algunos eran en otro idioma. Pero elegí ignorarlos al saber que no hacía nada peleándome con ella, y además estaba jodidamente cansado. Cuando llegué a mi coche, el nudo en mi garganta había desaparecido completamente.

_____________________________________

MARINETTE:

Me desperté con un corazón pesado. Mis ojos estaban cansados de todo el llanto de la noche anterior. Gabriel se ha ido con Emilie, y se ha quedado con ella durante la noche. No podía soportar el dolor. No sé ni por qué me estaba comparando, Emilie era mil veces mejor que yo en prácticamente todos los aspectos. Ningún hombre dejaría pasar la oportunidad de estar con ella. Dolía el saber que no era nada al lado de ella.

Después de darme una ducha, abrí las puertas del armario. Miré la ropa que Gabriel me había comprado, preguntándome si debería llevar el jersey azul marino que le gustó cuando me lo probé. ¿Fue porque el cuello del jersey se resbalaba en mi hombro? Que descarado por su parte. Me sonreí a mi misma por el pensamiento.

Eliminé la idea cuando recordé lo que hizo la noche anterior. Gabriel era problemático de pequeño, y las cosas personales que me reveló hicieron que entendiera porque había hecho lo que había hecho. Pero me ha hecho daño demasiadas veces y una cantidad de historias de la infancia no van a aliviar mi corazón.

Me cambié a mi propia ropa. No quería llevar nada que Gabriel me hubiera comprado. Fui a la cocina para desayunar pero me detuve en la sala de estar cuando vi a Gabriel durmiendo perezosamente en el sofá. Había venido pronto y se quedó dormido por estar exhausto después de su jugueteo con Emilie, supuse. Ni isquiera se volvió a abrochar la camisa otra vez y mi pecho se estremeció ante esta vista.

Solté un suspiro profundo antes de continuar hacia la cocina la señora Alvarez ya había preparado la mesa. Tortitas tostadas con huevo ocupaban su longitud. Me apoyé sobre la silla, cogiendo un tenedor y pinchando mi tortita con frustración.

-¿Una noche dura?-Preguntó la sirviente regordeta, inclinándose en la mesa.

Yo asentí en silencio, ya que no estaba de humor para hablar.

-Escuché todo-Ella continuó-Pero no fue como tú piensas.

-¿A que te refieres?-Yo inquirí.

-Gabriel vino anoche a casa. No durmió en casa de Emilie-Explicó.

-Solo porque viniera a casa no significa que no hicieran-Volví mi mirada hacia mis tortitas que no desataban mi apetito como solían hacerlo.

-Yo no sabría sobre eso. Pero anímate, muñeca. Pensaremos en algo divertido para hacer hoy. A lo mejor podríamos trabajar en un calendario para hacer la cuenta atrás hasta que te vayas de este horrible lugar-Aprecié su intento de distraerme de mi desesperación pero no estaba funcionando, aunque no pude evitar soltar una risa.

Después de desayunar, quería leer un libro en la sala de estar pero Gabriel seguía durmiendo allí y la última cosa que quería ahora mismo era estar cerca de él así que cambié de idea y decidí leer en el piso de arriba. Mientras buscaba el libro, la señora Alvarez encendió la aspiradora y el aparato hizo un gran estruendo.

Me tomó por sorpresa cuando Gabriel ni se inmutó. Seguía tumbado con sus cabellos lisos despeinados sobre su frente. Su brazo estaba colgando y sus nudillos tocaban el suelo. El sofá era un poco pequeño para su cuerpo.

Estaba en una postura tan incómoda que tuve el repentino pensamiento de mandarle a su cuarto. Pero recordé su comportamiento y el dolor que me había causado. El beso que nos dimos la noche anterior fue el mejor, al menos para mí.

Subí las escaleras y me escondí en mi habitación para por fin terminar "El guardían del tiempo". Ya había olvidado por donde me había quedado y probablemente no podría concentrarme en la historia, pero lo leí de todas formas. Necesitaba un poco de distracción, cualquiera que fuera.

Cuando decidí que no tenía ni idea de por dónde iba la historia, me encontré a mi misma mirando hacia mi armario. En segundo, lo había abierto y había cogido el mini vestido que Gabriel me había comprado. Cuando le pregunté sobre el, dijo que ese vestido no era para mí, pero por alguna razón el siguió diciendolé a la señora Alvarez que lo pusiera en mi armario.

Sujeté el vestido contra mi cuerpo y me estudié a mi misma en el espejo. Si llevara cosas así, podría darle a Emilie una lección. Espera. ¿Qué? Esta no era yo.

No pasa nada porque me lo ponga un momento, ¿verdad?. Me deshice de mi ropa y me introduzco en vestido corto de tubo. Se ciñe a mi cuerpo, marcando las curvas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Este seguía levantándose por mis muslos aunque lo estirara hacia abajo hacia mis rodillas. Frustrada, dejé que se colocara donde quisiera.

Dejé que mi cabello suelto antes de girarme hacia el espejo para examinarme. Esto era tan diferente a mí. Si alguna vez llevara esto con la intención de atraer a algún hombre, no me lo perdonaría jamás. Era barato y no podía imaginarme la mirada de disgusto de mi madre si me viera con él. Pero me sentí guapa. Y cada chica tiene derecho de sentirse guapa alguna vez.

-¿Marinette?-Me congelé hasta hasta tal punto que casi dejé de respirar. La puerta se había abierto y Gabriel me estaba mirando, su sorpresa estaba reflejada en sus rasgos. Sus ojos escanearon todo mi cuerpo antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar. Se había convertido en un espectáculo bochornoso. Una combinación de vergüenza y entusiasmo cruzó mi cuerpo.


	28. Capitulo 26

Palidecí mientras mis manos se revolvián en el suelo para recoger mi ropa desecha. Agachándome, el vestido no podía ceder tanto como yo quisiera y tenía miedo de que se rompiera.

Debí de estar loca al querer intentar ponerme algo tan ceñido e incómodo.

Gabriel se quedó con la puerta con una expresión indescifrable, causando un caos en mi tripa.

-¿Te importa?-No sonó tan enfada como yo quería. Presioné la camiseta contra mi pecho para disminuir la obscenidad pero no estaba ayudando mucho.

-No me importa para nada-Dijo. Yo seguía sin poder leer su expresión. Nunca le había visto mirarme de esa forma anteriormente. Gabriel nunca me había visto en algo que no fueran jersey y vaqueros y tenía miedo de que esta situación le diera una percepción equivocada de mí.

-Por favor-Casi rogué. Quería que saliera de la habitación pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, me examino como si fuera un animal de laboratorio. Me preguntaba en que estaría pensando. ¿Le parecía tan guapa como para no poder apartar la mirada? ¿O simplemente estaba en shock al verme así?.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Era la simple Marinette de siempre.

Las preguntas que me hice fueron terroríficas. No debería importarme lo que piense de mí. Pero me importaba.

Mi propio shock comenzó a disiparse y me encontré a mi misma moviéndome hacia la puerta del armario para esconderme mientras que Gabriel no se iba a ninguna parte. Sentí mis mejillas enrojecerse y mis latidos se convirtieron en un frenesí cuando la situación finalmente se hundió.

-Gabriel, vete por favor-Le dije mientras me escondía más detrás de la puerta del armario.

-Necesito hablar contigo-Le oí responder.

-¿No crees que podrías esperar un momento?-Intenté ponerle un poco de tono enfadado a mi voz. ¿Cómo no podría darse cuenta de lo incómoda que me estaba haciendo sentir?

Volví a respirar otra vez al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Gabriel no había comentado nada de lo que vio pero no estaba segura como iba a enfrentarme a él.

******

GABRIEL:

Antes de que pudiera procesar lo que había visto, oí que la señora Alvarez me llamaba. Ella agitó sus manos hacia mí en un movimiento imperceptible de forma frenética.

Apuntó a la puerta de la entrada y mis ojos le siguieron para ver a Emilie de pie junto a los jarrones. Oh, genial. Como siempre, llevaba una bolsa demasiado grande para alguien de su estatura. Se colocó las gafas por debajo del puente de su nariz cuando me vio. ¿Qué quería ahora?

-Te perdono-Ella simplemente, quitándose las gafas cuando entré a la sala. Sus rasgos eran piedra dura pero consiguío una sonrisa.

-¿Me perdonas?-No pude contener una carcajada.

-Me di cuenta que no estaba siendo muy racional anoche, y es obvio que tú tampoco. Me alegro de no haber dormido juntos. No hay que precipitarse en esas cosas. Pude haber llegado ser un poco demasiado fuerte. Sólo te extrañaba, eso es todo. Deberíamos dejar pasar nuestro pequeño episodio y tomar las cosas con calma. De esa forma, volverás a tu juicio de nuevo-Terminó con un débil encogimiento.

-Nunca perdí mi juicio-Apunté-Y yo estaba siendo racional anoche. Quería decir todo lo que dije.

-No, no lo hiciste-Ella dijo y me di cuenta del brillo en sus ojos mientras su voz temblaba-Porque mi padre es amigo del director de tu universidad y tu estas a tan solo una llamada de graduarte, sin la necesidad de examinarte.

Permanecí en silencio mientras procesaba sus palabras. No estaría atrapado en ese lugar estudiando cosas en las que no tengo ningún interés si su padre me ayudaba.

-Además...-Emilie se acercó a mí y bajó la voz para que yo pudiera oírla. Me di cuenta de que no estaba segura con la presencia de la señora Alvarez-Creo que estás preocupado por estar atado a mí después de casarnos. Sé que siempre has tenido problemas de compromiso. Así que para el primer año de nuestro matrimonio, estaría de acuerdo con que vieras a algunas chicas cada cuatro o cinco meses, todo mientras mantenga un ojo sobre ti. Pero es solo hasta que resolvamos nuestros problemas. Esto va a ser un sacrificio importante para mí y espero que te des cuenta de lo mucho que me preocupo por ti.

A medida que sus palabras sonaron en mis oídos, mis cejas involuntariamente se estrecharon. Emilie estaba un poco más desesperada de lo que recordaba.

-Mira, no siempre se trata de la lujuria-Yo le dije, tratando de contenerme para no levantar la voz.

-Pues haces que lo parezca-Ella replicó-Y espera. ¿Quieres decir que tienes algo más que acostarte con chicas? Tengo curiosidad, ilumíname.

Yo ya había pensando en todo tipo de insultos que soltarle pero decidí no hacerlo, Emilie me había ofrecido algo extraordinario y de repente yo estaba en el mismo nivel de desesperación que ella.

-Bien, bien. Sé que tienes otro hobbie-Ella miro por encima de mi hombro-Esas pinturas en el pasillo son impresionantes, incluso excepcionales, pero no estoy segura si ese talento tuyo te va a ayudar tanto como yo podría. Esa es la cosa... es sólo un hobbie.

-Vete a tu casa, Emilie. Voy a pensar en ello-Yo simplemente le dije eso.

**********

MARINETTE:

Había escuchado un poco de la conversación entre Emilie y Gabriel en el vestíbulo de la entrada. Tuvieron una pelea la noche anterior y, evidentemente, no había sucedido nada entre ellos. Sentí alivio por mi cuerpo a pesar de que no pude oír la mitad de su conversación. Pero por lo que había oído, podía presumir que cualquier atracción que Gabriel pudiera haber tenido con Emilie durante su relación hace unos años ya no estaba allí. El hecho me pareció una buena noticia.

Pero fuera lo que fuera, Gabriel me besó anoche y se fue abruptamente sin explicación alguna para ir detrás de Emilie. Era como si no le importara lo que yo sentía. Lamentablemente, lo que podría haber sido nada para él fue definitivamente algo para mí. Algo especial. Y fue devastador saber que nunca sentirá por mí, lo que sentí por él. Pero lo que me enfureció más fue que eso lo sabía muy bien, y sin embargo todavía bajaba la guardia enfrente de él.

-¿Marinette?-La puerta de la cocina se abrió.

-¿Sí?-Murmuré, sentándome en un taburete.

Gabriel miró a la señora Alvarez con ojos ensombrecidos, presionándola para salir de la cocina. No me gustaba cuando Gabriel no era agradable con la señora Alvarez. Ella había cuidado de él durante años y había tolerado lo molesto que era todo el tiempo. Creo que ella se merecía algún crédito.

La señora Alvarez obedeció, dando tumbos hacia la sala de estar. Gabriel arrastró un taburete a mi lado y se sentó sobre él. Le di la espalda mientras me inclinaba hacia el mostrador, haciendo rodar una manzana.

-Lo siento, tenía que salir ayer por la noche-Colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja. Cuando no respondí, él se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, sus labios se quedaron allí-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿En serio?-Me aparté de él, haciendo que sus labios perdieran el contacto con mi piel.

-Ella es... ella sólo-Le oí murmurar.

-Te vas a casar con ella-Dije, mirando hacia abajo-Tú mismo lo dijiste Gabriel. Y yo no sé a que estás jugando conmigo, pero si sigues adelante, esto tien que parar-Mi voz tembló.

-No estoy jugando a ningún juego-Él pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

-Entonces, ¿qué es esto? Siempre encontrarás una manera de evitar responderme-Empujé el brazo alejándole, y un fruncido se hizo cargo de sus labios-¿Qué quieres de mí Gabriel?

-Estoy tan confundido como tú, Marinette-Él plantó los codos sobre el mostrador, arrastrando sus manos por la cara-No sé que demonios estoy haciendo.

Me quedé en silencio, esperando que diera detalles.

-El día en Sena... No les podía soportar. Así que me fui. Todo lo que hicieron fue hablar acerca de ir a París para la boda. Como iban a dar perfume y botellas de colonia a cada huésped. ¿Y he mencionado que iban a invitar a quinientas personas? Quinientas personas que probablemente nos odian hasta sus entrañas por la forma de exhibir nuestra fortuna, pero pretenden que nos caen bien por su condición social.-Gabriel tomó mi barbilla y me dio la vuelta para mirarlo-Lo odio. Los odio. Me odio a mi mismo cuando estoy cerca de esta gente. Pero esto es algo sorprendente. Hay un momento en el que en realidad no odio a la vida. Es cuando estás cerca tú.

Me sentía como si mis entrañas estaban saltando a mi alrededor. Me dije que no podía ser demasiado rápida para creerle. Esto fue exactamente lo que odiaba y amaba más de Gabriel. Él podía hacer que mis defensas se fundieran con sólo unas pocas palabras.

-Es por eso que vine a casa contigo-Terminó.

-Pero fuiste tras Emilie-Yo recordé.

-Lo sé. Te dije que estaba confundido-Él dijo, poniéndose de pie.

Estaba confundido. No sabía a que, o a quién él quería.

-Dios, Marinette, todo era mucho más fácil cuando no hacias preguntas.

-¿No tengo derecho a hacer preguntas?-No quería que le hiciera preguntas. Él sólo quería que estuviera allí cuando él quisiera y que después mantuviera la boca cerrada. Tal vez estaba viviendo a mi nombre como una Picardía, pero de una manera más sutil. Mentalmente me encogí ante la idea.

-No es eso. No se suponía que ibas a aparecer en el camino. Entonces tal vez las cosas serían más fáciles.

-Lo siento por haber sido obligada a vivir en tu mansión. Y lo siento por hacer preguntas. En los próximos dos meses, estaré callada. Espero que se hagan las cosas más fáciles para ti-Le dije, mi voz luchando por mantener su tono. Me puse de pie y comencé a alejarme, pero Gabriel me agarró del codo.

-No quise decir eso. Estoy enfadado con mi padre-Él suspiró-Cena comigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Negué con la cabeza antes de soltarme de su agarre.


	29. Capitulo 27

Gabriel había estado fuera el día entero. No había hablado con él desde nuestra conversación de ayer. Él tampoco había intentado hablar conmigo y me dolía el pecho cada vez que lo recordaba. ¿Podría estar fuera con Emilie? Probablemente.

Esos pensamientos irracionales e improductivos habían sido más persistentes en ocupar mi mente los pasados días que las cosas más importantes. Mi conciencia suscitaba la culpabilidad en mí, regañándome por olvidarme de mi madre. Adrien me había dicho que no estaba en un buen estado de salud y aquí estaba, viviendo con un chico mientras que ella sufre en casa, en nuestro estrecho apartamento.

Gabriel me prometió que lo organizaría todo para que pudiera verla pero todavía no ha mencionado nada respecto a ello. Probablemente no lo dijera en serio, como no decía en serio las cosas que dijo ayer sobre gustarle la forma en la que era cuando estaba conmigo. Me sentía patética por dejar que sus palabras me afectaran. No tenía absolutamente nada para ofrecerle, al contrario que Emilie. ¿Por qué cualquier chico me elegiría a mi antes que Emilie?

Esta bien Marinette, ya es suficiente, mi conciencia me regañó. Y tenía razón. Mis prioridades estaban a salvo saliendo de este lugar y, por supuesto, cuidando a mi madre, ya que no creo que pueda ser capaz de soportar otra desgracia. Gabriel no estaba en la lista.

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos cuando un tembloroso llanto se escuchó desde la lavandería. Reconociendo a la Señora Alvarez, corrí para ver un cesto en las baldosas con la roopa dispersa por el suelo. La mujer de pelo negro tenía su espalda encorvada con una expresión desconsolada que hizo que sintiera dolor.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Pregunté, poniendo mis manos en sus hombros para ofrecerle consuelo.

-Iba a meter la ropa en la máquina. Me agache... me agache demasiado-Intento explicarlo con fastidio por el dolor que se reflejaba en sus facciones.

-Deberías sentarte. Te ayudare con la ropa-La guie hasta sentarse en una silla de madera al lado de la lavadora.

-Gracias, cielo-Dijo mientras se posicionaba en la silla-Uno de los inconvenientes de ser vieja.

-Elegiría estar en tu lugar cualquier día-Le dije con un suave suspiro antes de recoger la ropa del suelo. La ropa de Gabriel. Intenté ignorar el hecho y eché los vaqueros y las camisetas en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

-Gabriel se ha sincerado contigo, ¿no?-La señora Alvarez dijo rápidamente y mordió su labio-Lo siento, solo ignórame.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Entrecerré los ojos débilmente.

-No quería escuchar a escondidas, solo estaba barriendo el pasillo la otra noche y lo escuché-Escuchar a escondidas las cosas que la señora Alvarez hacia con un fuerte entusiasmo-Solo escuche unas pocas cosas, lo prometo.

Probablemente escuchó la conversación entera.

-Lo hizo-Admití, dejando el peso del cesto en la máquina.

-Gabriel no se suele abrir a las personas así-Declaró con una sonrisa significativa. Ahí iba la casamentera. La señora Alvarez, de todas las personas, sabía muy bien lo complicadas que eran las cosas entre Gabriel y yo pero ella nunca abandonaba. Ella creía que yo era la "salvadora" o algo.

-Gabriel era un niño tímido. Miedoso de las pequeñas cosas-Dejo escapar una risita-Un amplio contraste como es hoy en día. Su padre lo hizo de esta forma, ¿sabes?-¿Gabriel? ¿Tímido? Los dos no podían ir en la misma frase. No sonaba bien.

-Que lástima-Dije encogiéndome de hombros-Es muy determinado ahora.

-Richard solía traer mujeres a menudo, incluso cuando Gabriel estaba alrededor. Él veñia a su padre golpearlas.-Sus ojos se abrieron momentaneamente.

Escalofríos recorrieron mi espalda.

-¿En serio?

-Aparentemente para él, es lo que hacen los "hombres de verdad"-Hubo un momento de disgusto en sus ojos-A veces metía a Gabriel en peleas para hacerle un hombre. Pobre niño, todavía recuerdo su cara cuando se enfrentó a un chico que supuestamente había robado un crayón. Pero como puedes ver lo que Richard hizo funcionó. Pero Gabriel empezó a descarrilarse cuando entró en la adolescencia, cuando descubrío que su madre no murió de un simple resfriado, sino... de una enfermedad-Se encogió de dolor un poco.

-Tú lo sabes. Entonces se juntó con la gente equivocada y recurrió al alcohol y un poco a las drogas. Se peleaba con su padre mucho durante ese tiempo el cual finalmente le dejó mudarse a los 18. Entonces llego ese tiempo-Pausó, masticó su labio inferior-Ya voy de nuevo. Ya he dicho demasiado.

-No, esta bien-Le dije, solo porque quería saber más. Mi curiosidad por ciertas cosas había crecido mucho desde que llegué a este lugar y no podía evitarlo pero pensaba que la Señora Alvarez jugaba un papel en ello. Era algo influyente.

-De hecho tengo que hacer la colada-Respondió, intentando levantarse.

-Yo me ocupo de ello Señora Alvarez-Me alejé de ella. Estaba bien que la Señora Alvarez no continuara con su historia. Necesitaba un descanso de Gabriel.

Estaba familiarizada con el trabajo de lavandería. Era mi trabajo en casa el tener toda nuestra ropa como los chorros de loro. También ayudaba ocasionalmente en la lavandería en el último piso de nuestro apartamento para conseguir algo de dinero extra. No pagaban mucho pero mi hermano y yo podíamos disfrutar de vez en cuando de alguna noche de picoteo gracias a ello. Ese era el único trabajo que había tenido si decides omitir el vivir en casa de Gabriel como trabajo.

Saqué la ropa una por una, deslizando mis manos en los bolsillos para limpiarlos. Dinero-monedas y billetes- fueron sacados. Wow, algunas personas tenían el lujo de dejar su dinero en los bolsillos y olvidarlos después porque "no les apetece sacarlos". Me preguntó como se sentirá.

Tiré cada centavo en un tarro en una de las máquinas. La Señora Alvarez se lo daría a Gabriel después. Entonces saqué algo de un par de vaqueros negros que no parecía dinero. Tenía unos paquetes cuadrados en mi palma y tenía la curiosidad de saber que había dentro.

Los paquetes estaban sellados y tendría que desgarrarlos para echar un vistazo a lo que contenía. Decidí no hacerlo con fastidio. Probablemente sería chicle o algo parecido. Pero antes de que pudiera dejar los brillantes paquetes en el tarro, la señora Alvarez los abofeteó fuera de mi mano.

-¡No toques eso!-Era un poco drámatica, en mi opinión-Nunca más-Dijo suavemente para si misma y note que su cabeza se sacudía levemente.

-¿Qué son?-Pregunté, curiosa.

-Algo que tú no deberías estar tocando-Dijo firme-Me siento mejor. Gracias por la ayuda querida, pero puedo continuar esto por mi cuenta.

Salí de la lavandería sin saber exactamente que acababa de pasar. ¿Por qué la Señora Alvarez había estado tan agitada por una cosa tan insignificante? No lo sabía Fui a la cocina para escapar del vestíbulo. El aire era más frío ahí, menos compacto. Mi mente necesitaba aclararse para hacerme una idea de lo que iba a hacer ahora. No podía sentarme en este lugar dos meses.

Decidí que le preguntaría a Gabriel sobre su plan para que fuera a ver a mi madre, aunque no estuvieramos del todo bien. Me sonrojé cuando recordé como me rompí enfrente de él. Estaba siendo tan débil. Entonces recordé como se la había arreglado para levantarme el humor después, como alejó mis preocupaciones al instante y me encontré a mi misma sonriendo débilmente.

También me había enseñado un lado de él que no había visto antes. Me dijo cosas, cosas muy personales. ¿Emilie sabría las cosas que Gabriel me dijo? ¿Ella sabía que su madre era una Picardía? ¿Qué él no siempre había sido rico y popular? No podía evitarlo pero me preguntaba si la Señora Alvarez tendría razón ¿Era la única persona a la que se había abierto con estas cosas?

Necesitaba ser mçás fuerte que esto. Olvida a Gabriel. Dios, por favor ayúdame a olvidar a Gabriel.

Entonces, el sonido de la campana atravesó mis oídos. No el timbre de la verja delantera, sino de la puerta de la entrada. Con precaución camine hacia la puerta y miré a través de la mirilla, solo para encontrarme con mi peor pesadilla.


	30. Capitulo 28

Mis ojos se movieron hacia atrás y adelante. El sudor perlaba mi frente y sentí el líquido impregnando mis palmas, un bastión de cálido confort en un momento de terror primitivo. Un olor acre de algo desagradable impregnaba el aire. Puedo ver que se originó al partir del rollizo hombre que envejecía sin gracia parado frente a mí. Richard.

Mi único deseo en ese momento era correr a toda velocidad por las escaleras, pero tení miedo de la conmoción innecesaria que causaría. En su lugar, tomé pasos lentos hacia atrás, pero no me hicieron ninguna justicia ya que inmediatamente me detuve.

-Espera. He venido aquí para tener una charla contigo, Marinette-Una sonrisa sárdonica apareció en sus labios finos y una sensación de frío recorrió mi interior. Esto no podía ser bueno.

-Un vaso de agua fría, por favor, Janet-Su actitud calmada estaba en contraste con la mía preocupada. Su abrigo se deslizó fuera, su físico fornido se apreció mejor.

La Señora Alvarez asintió obedientemente y arrastrando los pies fue hasta la cocina. Su ausencia hizo que la tensión creciera. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Qué podía querer ahora?

-Ya sabes, no esta bien jugar sucio-Comenzó doblando el abrigo sobre el brazo-Especialmente cuando se está recibiendo una gran cantidad de dinero a cambio ¿Eres insensible a la culpa?

Fue atroz como tuvo el descaro de preguntarme de esa manera. Me hizo sentir culpable, pero definitivamente mi culpa no estaba dirigida hacia él. Más importante aún, ¿Cómo se ha enterado de que estaba pagando por nada? ¿Otra vez?

Adrien fue la primera persona que apareció en mi mente, pero me equivoqué.

-Emilie me dijo acerca de vosotros dos. Veo que todavía tienes influencia sobre él. Incluso después de todo lo que he hecho-Por supuesto que fue ella. Mis puños se apretaron involuntariamente.-Emilile no tenía que saber acerca de ti, porque eres casi tan importante como una mosca molesta que va vagando por aquí-Sus rasgos de repente se volvieron como una piedra dura y fría-No eres más que un objeto, un objeto por el que pagué una fortuna. No es nada gracioso que este tema no está funcionando. Y estoy bastante cabreado-Pasó sus dedos por el borde de un vaso.

-Voy a trabajar y devolveré hasta el último centavo-Dije, mi voz sonó de repente fuerte-Tu hijo ha tomado una decisión, y yo no tenía ninguna influencia sobre él. Es una cuestión de ética.

Perdí el valor que tenía cuando los ojos saltones de Richard dispararon hasta encontrarse con los míos. Eran de color amarillo y tenía venas ramificadas hacia las pupilas. La señora Alvarez regresó con el vaso de agua y se lo entregó. Él tragó el líquido frío tan rápido que parecía que se tragó todos los cubos de hielo en un solo trago.

-Ah-Dejo escapar antes de reanudar nuestra conversación-Me gustabas más muda. Tú no necesitas tener una opinión. Las opiniones son para las personas que han terminado al menos la escuela-Sentí las lágrimas acumularse en la parte posterior de mi garganta y yo luchaba por mantenerlas allí.

Richard entregó el vaso de nuevo a la señora Alvarez e inclinó la cabeza en dirección a la cocina, una señal de que saliera antes de continuar su discurso de mal gusto.

-Voy a ser bueno esta última vez. Así que este es el trato. Vas a dejar que mi hijo te folle-Un jadeo casi se escapó de mi garganta-Hacedlo esta semana, o tu familia dejará de recibir el dinero por completo. Soy conciente de que tu madre ya no es capaz de trabajar y si fueras buena hija, tendrías esto en cuenta al tomar decisiones. Espero que esta sea la última vez que tengamos esta conversación-Él se apretó la corbata.

-Pero ¿Cuál es el motivo? Tu hijo ahora tiene treinta años-Lo intenté, mi tono sonó tembloroso.

-Por supuesto que sabes acerca de la tradición de la familia-Él sonrió, maliciosamente como siempre-Pero ya no se trata de la tradición, querida. Se trata de ganar. Y yo siempre gano.

-No es un juego para mí-Me las arreglé para decir a la vez que mi visión se nubló.

-¿Y crees que es un juego para mí? Cuando se trata de dinero, nunca es un juego para mí. ¿Cómo puedes no saber el valor del dinero ganado duramente? Y no estoy seguro de si te das cuenta de lo raras que sois las vírgenes. Especialmente las hermosas como tú. Quiero que Gabriel experimente el estar con una antes de que él se ate a alguien porque la sensación es... simplemente indescriptible-La pervesión era evidente en sus facciones y sus ojos se cerraron por un momento-Para ser dominante sobre alguien, tener el control-Sonaba como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.

-Y entonces podrás irte a casa. O seguir trabajando en el burdel. ¿Quiñen sabe? Te podría terminar gustando-Él me mandó un guiño mientras se ajustaba el sombrero. No hay palabras que puedan describir el odio que albergaba para este hombre. Mis ojos atornillados cerrados, las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas-No te preocupes demasiado. Puedo hacer unas llamadas y es posible que te quedes fuera antes de lo previsto Gabriel se va a casar con Emilie pronto. Gracias a Dios no creía nada de este asunto. Una chica tan dulce. Oh, es mejor que no se entere de esta conversación. Estoy seguro de que estás al tanto de las consecuencias.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y salió antes de que la cerrara con violencia, el impacto envió un eco por la casa. Me dejé caer al suelo y llevé mis rodillas a mi pecho. Lloré y lloré.

______________________________

Esta fue la tercera vez que había sido amenazada. No fue tan violenta como la última vez, pero igualmente destestable. Richard fue el peor padre que jamás había encontrado. Sus razones para hacer esto no tenían sentido para mí. Nada tenía sentido para mí. Gabriel tenía razón, estaba tan fuera de lugar. Estando en mi casa, creía que sabía todo acerca de la vida. No entendía por qué mi madre era tan protectora, pero ahora que la realidad me había golpeado en la cara, no podía agradecerle lo suficiente.

Gabriel y yo no podíamos seguir fingiendo. Era demasiado arriesgado. Richard siempre se enteraba. Estaba atrapada, de nuevo. ¿Realmente tenía que pasar por esto? La pregunta se entretuvo en mi mente, la piel de de gallina sobre la superficie de la piel.

No quiero quedarme en mi habitación durante el resto del día. Sabía que no sería capaz de dejar de llorar si lo hiciera. Tenía que ocuparme en algo, algo que no estuviera relacionado con Gabriel. Iba a ser duro al vivir en su casa. Vi la puesta de sol desde el balcón en el extremo del ala derecha del segundo piso. Me di cuenta de que no había estado en esta parte de la mansión. Gabriel me había dicho una vez que no había nada interesante aquí. Almacenes y dormitorios vacíos llenando la longitud de los pasillos.

Una vez que había apaciguado mis ojos con la belleza de la puesta del sol, decidí investigar las habitaciones para mantener mi mente ocupada. Esta mansión podría albergar unas treinta personas. Asomé mi cabeza en cada una de las habitaciones, una por una, a medida que avanzaba por los pasillos donde vi telarañas y muebles antiguos, principalmente.

Pero había una habitación en el extremo más lejano que despertó mi curiosidad. Un candado abierto colgado en la puerta y supuse que estaba allí por una razón. El candado se deslizó fuera antes de ser colocado en el suelo. Me metí dentro, con cuidado de no dejar que el crujido de la puerta fuera muy fuerte. No sabía si podía entrar aquí.

El polvo me hacía cosquillas en la nariz haciéndome estornudar. Mis dedos se enrederaron en los interruptores y me las arreglé para encender la luz. Había un desorden masivo de pinturas y lienzos vacíos. Di un paso hacia una pila antes de arrodillarme. Mi garganta picaba y tuve que toser para aliviarlo. Decidí ir a través de las pinturas de una en una.

Los colores utilizados en cada obra de arte eran oscuros y tuve que inclinar un poco hacia un lado para comprender la imagen. Sin embargo, todos eran geniales. Ni uno solo logró no captar mi atención. Todos tenían historias que contar. Un "G" estaba en el fondo de cada pintura. ¿Fue Gabriel quién pintó estos cuadros increíbles? Eso tendría sentido, aunque no me esperaba que tuviera este tipo de talento.

Había una de un chico que se dejó caer en el suelo con figuras oscuras que le rodeaban. En otro, un lápiz de color siendo pisado por un amplio maletero. Algunos eran más secos y tenía mujeres casi desnudas en ellos. Una vez me dijeron que se trataba de "arte". Hubo uno que me asustó. Era aparentemente una imagen de arañazos rojos a lo largo de la parte inferior de un brazo. La sangre manaba de las duras marcas y me encontré imaginándome una imagen de la vida real.

Cuando ya no pude soportarlo, lo guardé. No estaba seguro de lo que significaba la pintura pero era preocupante y no quería saber más. Miré hacia abajo para encontrar una imagen más espeluznante. Mis manos temblaron mientras recogían el lienzo. No era sangrienta u obscena. Se trata simplemente de una pintura de una niña. Una niña que misteriosamente se parecía a mí.

Su pelo azabache esta recogido en una coleta, unos mechones cayendo sobre sus orejas. Unos ojos turbios descargando una sola lágrima que era apenas perceptible, ya que se mezclaba con la palidez de su piel. Ella llevaba un suéter, un gris oscuro muy similar al que yo tenía en mi armario. Gabriel había pintado una imagen de mí. Volví el lienzo a la pila desmontada de pinturas antes de levantarme, sin saber qué hacer conesto. ¿Por qué Gabriel pintó una imagen mía? Encendí la luz cuando oí unos pasos rápidos. Salí rápido de la habitación y apareció la señora Alvarez por las escaleras.

-¿Dónde has estado?-Ella preguntó.

-Yo sólo... uh...

-No importa. Voy a la cama ahora, tú también deberías hacerlo. Estás en tu casa. Y... él no se encuentra en su estado de ánimo-Me dijo antes de alejarse y rápidamente desapareció por el pasillo opuesto.

Gabriel estaba en casa. Lo extrañaba mucho, sabía que no debería, pero no pude evitarlo. Quería correr a toda velocidad por las escaleras a verlo. Quería preguntarle sobre los cuadros, la pintura mía en particular. Quería que él me hablara de su amor por el arte. Quería saber por qué no me había hablado antes de él. Y quería dejar escapar todo lo relacionado con Richard, quería que él lo supiera.

Me encontré andando por las escaleras, mi mano barriendo a lo largo de la barandilla en espiral como lo hice. Las mariposas aparecieron nada más verle. Gabriel estaba en el sofá en la sala de estar con un cigarrillo en la mano. La escena perfecta, menos por el objeto tóxico.

Tuve el impulso de quitárselo de las manos. No entendía por qué se dañaba así mismo de esta manera. Gabriel se pasó la lengua popr los labios y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Es una especulación más cercana, me di cuenta de que estaban un poco rojos. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente ¿Estaba borracho? La advertencia de la señora Alvarez tomó sentido ahora. No había venido borracho a casa desde hace un tiempo. ¿Qué había pasado?

-Es frustrante...-Dijo con voz pesada-No estar cerca de ti...que no pueda tocarte-Sentí que mi interior caía pero me recordé a mi misma que estaba intoxicado. El cigarrillo se escapó de sus labios, sus ojos grises no dejaban de mirarme. Él soltó una niebla gris. Me acerqué y le arrebaté el cigarrillo de los dedos, incapaz de soportar la vista por más tiempo.

Lo tiré a la bandeja que había en la mesa de café y todo el tiempo, Gabriel se limitó a sonreír. Lo odiaba cuando sonreía porque siempre me mandaba escalofríos. Me pareció olvidar todo por completo. Entonces sentí que me agarraba la mano.

-Te he echado de menos. Mucho-Él dijo arrastrando las palabras, su rostro era una sombra en llamas camersí. ¿Cuánto bebió?

No respondí, lo observé mientras acariciaba mi mano. Incluso en este estado imprudente, Gabriel hizo una marea emocional se arremolinara en mí.

-¿Por qué no hablas?-Sonaba miserable y desesperado.

-No lo sé. No sé lo que debo hacer-Le respondí con franqueza.

Gabriel me miró fijamente antes de hablar de nuevo. 

-Dame un beso-Ordenó sutilmente mientras mi mano se hizo más tirante de su agarre-Por favor.

Yo quería. Demasiado.


	31. Capitulo 29

El sofá se hundió con el peso de un segundo cuerpo. Gabriel me guió a sentarse a su lado, sus párpados pesados por todo el humo y el alcohol. Intentaba claramente mantenerlos abiertos. Toda esta situación llevaba el nombre de peligro y tenía que alejarme.

-No puedo de dejar de pensar en ti... en el vestido. El negro. Precioso-Las palabras salieron de su boca mientras sus dedos se movían para tocar mi cabello.-¿Lo llevarías otra vez? ¿Para mí?-Dijo lentamente. Cuando no respondí, Gabriel se acerco más a mí- Por favor, habla conmigo, Marinette-Respiró en mi oído y un brazo me cubrió los hombros. Me puse más cerca de él, el espacio entre nosotros desaparecío. Los labios de Gabriel rozaron la parte por debajo de mi oreja, el contacto fue una representación de miedo y exictación al mismo tiempo.

-Has bebido mucho-Finalmente le dije-Tengo que irme.

-Te vas a quedar aquí-Él afirmó-Quiero ver esos ojos. Esos ojos bonitos-Levantó mi barbilla y me dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

Gabriel dejó caer su mano hasta mi regazo y poco a poco trazó círculos sobre el con los dedos, haciendo que me estremeciera. Nunca me había tocado así antes. Mi atención se desvió de él cuando presionó sus labios en mi mejilla. Luego me besó en la comisura de mis labios y noté como si en las puntas de los dedos hubiera fuego.

Cerré los ojos mientras mi resistencia cesó. Poco a poco volví mi cabeza hacia él, para que me besara correctamente. Lo sentí sonreír contra mis labios antes de que los mojara. Cada predicción que hice sobre la pérdida del sentido racional estaba en lo cierto. Su mano se cerró sobre mi muslo y sentí adrenalina por todo mi sistema. Me acordé de la primera vez que Gabriel me había besado, él estaba borracho entonces también.

Nuestras respiraciones iban y venían más rápido cuando el beso se hizo más profundo. Lo único que importaba ahora era estar lo más cercano a Gabriel como fuera posible, nada más me vino a la mente. De repente, todo esto era lo que me importaba. Deslizó la mano hasta mi cintura, me guiaba para ponerme debajo de él. Entonces conocí algo nuevo. Sentí su lengua con la mía en una serie de movimientos extraños.

No estaba seguro de qué hacer con esto, pero me elevé a un nuevo nivel de emoción. Se hizo un nudo en mi estómago en respuesta a la extraña sensación. Mis manos encontraron un lugar en su cabello y acaracié sus lisos mientras buscaba más la sensación increíble que me estaba haciendo sentir. Pero Gabriel estaba perdiendo su ritmo, sus labios gradualmente se volvieron inactivos, Y en menos de un minuto, tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y el peso de su cuerpo echado sobre el mío. Se había quedado dormido. Sabía que no podría permanecer despierto durante mucho tiempo.

Me empujé hacia fuera, con cuidado de no despertarlo. Deslicé una almohada debajo de su cabeza, todavía estaba nerviosa por que acababa de suceder. Le observé mientras un razonamiento recorría mi mente regañándome por lo que acababa de hacer. Gabriel estaba ebrio y le dejé que me hiciera esto. No recordaría nada por la mañana.

Mis dedos todavía temblaban mientras lo pasaba por mi pelo en señal de socorro. Sabía que esto sucedería. Que me ahogarían el remordimiento y la culpa después, pero lo hice de todos modos. Y me sentí sucia. Esta no era yo. Marinette no dejaría que un hombre la tocara de esa manera. Gabriel me hizo cuestionarme quien era como persona.

Todo lo que yo creía que sabía acerca de mí... no era exactamente real. La imagen que tenía de mí misma era por la cual mis padres lucharon desesperadamente para que me convirtiera, a la que dedicaron su vida. ¿Y lo había tirado todo por la borda? La cara de Gabriel estaba ardiendo, ya que se le veían las gotas de sudor. Se le veía tan incómodo a pesar de que estaba profundamente dormido. Me pregunté qué le había llevado a tomar tanto alcohol esta noche. No pude evitar ir a la cocina y coger un paño húmedo. Volví de nuevo a la sala de estar con ella y me arrodillé cerca del sofá. Empujé el pelo húmedo de Gabriel hacia atrás y me sonrojé por lo guapo que era, incluso en este estado desaliñado.

Le puse el paño sobre la frente, esperando que pudiera reducir el calor en su piel. Entonces le di unas palmaditas suavemente en la mejilla y la nariz, antes de trasladarme a su cuello. Todo el tiempo, estuve recordando nuestro beso. ¿Qué me estaba haciendo Gabriel? Antes de conocerle, nunca habría pensado que podrían existir estos sentimientos. ¿Podía él, sentir lo mismo por mí? ¿Por qué habría pintado un cuadro de mí si fuera algo insignificante para él? Ahí vamos de nuevo.

Le separé las cadenas del cuello y se las quité. Las puse en la mesa de café antes de llevar el paño húmedo por su cuello otra vez. Le limpié a lo largo de su pecho y terminé sobre la frente. Le di un beso allí, y las lágrimas nublaron mi visión.

Me sorprendí a mi misma por los sentimientos que ahora sentía por él. Me resistía a aceptarlo, pero estaba enamorada de él. Él era un completo desastre, y él era parte de ellos pero lo amaba. Nunca había sentido nada igual. Y esto no era nada más que malas noticias. Esta fue una forma de traicionar a mi madre, mi padre, a Adrien y sobre todo a mi misma.

Me había quedado en el baño toda la mañana. Me culpaba a mi misma por no despertarme más temprano antes de que la señora Alvarez se fuera por el fin de semana, tal vez ella podría haberme ayudado. Mi mente zumbó mientras pensaba en lo más práctico que podía hacer en ese momento.

Mi periodo siempre había sido irregular, y aun no me había venido ni una sola vez desde que estaba aquí, así que me había olvidado de el. Pero ahora había regresado con una explosión, me arrepentí de no tomar ninguna precaución.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Decirle a Gabriel que fuera a una tienda que comprara compresas para mí? Odiaba la vida.

Pero escuché una voz débil que hablaba hace unos treinta minutos, por lo que supuse que Gabriel estaría despierto. No pude estar más en lo cierto cuando hubo un golpe en la puerta del baño.

-¿Marinette?-Otro fuerte golpe.

-¡Perdón!-Respondí con un pequeño gruñido.

-Vine hace casi una hora y estaba aquí. Y sigues estándolo-Dijo Gabriel-Sólo quería asegurarme de que no estás haciendo nada estúpido.

-No, no estoy tratando de suicidarme-Grité de vuelta, sorprendida por lo diferente que sonaba cuando estaba sobrio.

-Entonces, ¿por qué sigue ahí?-Preguntó.

-¿Por qué necesitas saberlo?

-Llevas ahí demasiado tiempo. Voy a abrir la puerta-Le oí lidiar con el pomo, pero no pudo abrirlo.

-¡No, yo... yo no puedo salir!

-¿Por qué demonios no?

Mi silencio le molestaba y volvió a preguntar con voz más firme.

-¿Por qué no puedes salir?

-Porque yo... yo no puedo, ¿de acuerdo?-No me atreví a decirle aunque sabía que no tenía más remedio que depender de él para que me ayudara.

-¿Estás herida?-Gabriel cuestionó-No me voy hasta que me lo digas.

-Lo... tengo-Me las arreglé para decir.

-¿Qué diablos significa eso?-No lo iba a dejar pasar.

-Tengo el período, ¿de acuerdo?-Solté un repentino estallido de ira y luego me mordí los labios cuando la vergüenza inundó mis sentidos.

-Oh-Se limitó a decir y sentía correr la sangre por mis mejillas-¿Eso significa que vas a quedarte allí durante toda la semana?-Oí un toque de risa en su voz.

-Probablemente-Le contesté.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-Él se echó a reír.

-Y, ¿qué harás?

-Podría tratar de conseguir algo... en alguna parte-Podía imaginarle encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro-Si quieres que lo haga.

-Esta bien-Le respondí, esperando que nuestra conversación terminara.

-Esta bien ¿qué?-Él bromeó.

-Si hicieras eso-Suspiré sabiendo que Gabriel no iba a dejarlo pasar.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Gabriel-Hice hincapié.

-Bueno, bueno. ¡Volveré pronto!

Justo después de tener que enfrentarme a la peor de las humillaciones, tenía que unirme a Gabriel para el almuerzo. Protesté contra ello, pero él me dijo que me debía una. También amenazó con seguir hablando de ello avergonzarme más si no me unía a él.

La verdad era que no quería enfrentarme a él después de lo que paso anoche. Las cosas habían cambiado, al menos para mí. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más ponía en peligro a mis emociones. Constantemente me preguntaba si recordaba al menos un fragmento de lo que sucedió. Hasta ahora, no había dicho una sola cosa relacionada con ello.

Supongo que lo mejor sería que siguiera siendo así. Yo todavía no sabía lo que iba a hacer con Richard y francamente quería mantenerlo en la parte trasera de mi mente por el mayor tiempo posible a pesar de que sólo me había dado una semana.

Gabriel había pedido pizza y era un buen cambio por la sopas de setas que me había hartado durante la semana pasada. Me ayudó a recuperar mi apetito un poco. Había cogido una porción cuando Gabriel bajó del piso de arriba. Sus cejas se juntaron mientras me miraba y yo estaba sorprendida por el repentino cambio de actitud.

-¿Has estado en alguna de las habitaciones de la derecha?


	32. Capitulo 30

-¿Qué?-Mi labio inferior temblaba. Gabriel me miró enfurecido, dejando claro que no debería haber estado en esa habitación.

-Marinette, el candado estaba en el suelo. ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?-Estaba furioso, pero también un rastro de nerviosismo en su voz. ¿Tenía miedo que hubiera visto alguna pintura? Había sido tan descuidada, olvidando poner el candado en su lugar.

Se me cayó la porción a medio comer de pizza de pepperoni en la mesa y en silencio enredé mis manos al pensar en una respuesta. No quería que Gabriel me viera como un fisgón espeluznante o cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer cambiar su opinión sobre mí, así que deliberé detenidamente mis próximas palabras. Me alegré cuando sonó el timbre, ya que interrumpió nuestra conversación en el momento más oportuno. Pero rápidamente se borró cuando me di cuenta que era el timbre de la puerta, lo que significa que probablemente fuera Richard ya que había llegado más allá de la puerta principal.

-¿Quién diablos puede ser ahora?-Sentí que el color de mi cara desaparecía mientras Gabriel levantaba las manos en señal de estrés amtes de salir de la cocina.

Miré a través de la pequeña abertura de la puerta de la cocina, mis palmas comenzarón a sudar debido a la apresión que sentí. Richard vino probablemente aquí para ver había hecho lo que él me dijo que hiciera. Pero sólo había pasado un día desde su última visita.

Mi corazón se hundió a la vez que el invitado entraba, era peor de lo que me esperaba. El bolso de cuero de Emilie aterrizó sobre la mesa en el hall de entrada antes de que su pelo rubio alborotado y se quitara las gafas. Una secuencia predecible de acciones. Me dolió cuando me di cuenta de que ella tenía la llave de la puerta principal. Gabriel se la había dado.

Recordé la última vez que Emilie había estado aquí. Gabriel había sido hostil hacia ella entonces y habia mostrado su antipatía hacia ella. Me había dicho que no le gustaba "esta gente" y que no se gustaba así mismo cuando estaba en su compañia. Con eso, yo había estado manteniendo la pequeña esperanza de que Gabriel no fuera a cumplir con los planes de matrimonio. Pero esa esperanza se había hecho añicos. ¿Por qué Emilie aún se cernía sobre Gabriel si él se había negado? 

-¡Qué desastre más bueno estas hecho!- Ella dijo, aparentemente refiriéndose al cabello desaliñado de Gabriel.-Pero realmente tienes que prepararte ya. ¿Por qué no estás listo?

-¿Para qué?-Preguntó Gabriel.

Su aguda carcajada resonó en toda la sala.

-Eres gracioso, pero en serio, necesitamos irnos ya.

Gabriel se pasó los dedos por el pelo, claramente tratando de refrescar su memoria. Emilie dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, masajeando sus sienes.

-Se te olvidó-Ella concluyó-Jordan me dijo que fuiste a bebe con él y Bruno. También mencionó que te pusiste un poco más borracho que de costumbre. ¿Por qué?

-No es asunto tuyo-Le espetó a ella antes de exhalar, inmediatamente lamentando lo que había dicho-Lo siento, es que... no estoy en un buen estado de ánimo.

-Está claro que no. ¿Por qué?

-No sé, estaba tratando de averiguar algunas cosas-Él respondío, frotándose el cuello.

-¿Cómo qué?-Ella era tan curiosa.

-Sólo cosas, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Vas a dejarlo pasar?-Sonaba molesto.

-Está bien. Pero sé que algo te molesta. Y voy averiguar el qué. Antes solías contarme todo, ¿qué paso?-Emilie dijo, avanzando hacia él.-¿Por qué no vas a decirme nada más?-Ella puso un dedo debajo de su barbilla, asomando su lado juguetón mientras se mordía el labio.

La rabia se activó en mi sistema con tan sólo verles juntos tan cerca. Mis dedos estaban empapados, después de frotarme los ojos. Emilie y Gabriel eran ricos y poderosos, eran un gran partido entre el glamour. Demonios, incluso sus nombres sonaban bien juntos. Todas estas cosas no eran de mi incumbencia, sabía que no debería de importarme si Gabriel estaba con otra persona, pero lo hacia, porque lo hizo de mi incumbencia.

Me besó, me consoló y me protegió. Había estado allí conmigo a través de la peor época de mi vida, y yo lo había confundido con el malo. Claro, a otras personas les puede parecer un niño rico malcriado, pero yo había visto un lado de él que creía que no había mostrado a nadie más. Y él me había hecho enamorarme de él de manera accidental e imprevista. Me preguntaba si Emilie sabía como era de verdad Gabriel, si llegó a él de la manera que yo lo hice. Si fuera así, bien por ellos.

-¿Dónde está la Picardía?-La pregunta de Emilie me hizo prestar atención.

-¿Qué Picardía?

-Esa prostituta o lo que sea-Ahora me dio una razón apropiada para odiarla.

-No es una prostituta-Su voz era áspera.

-No me importa. ¿Has conseguido deshacerte de ella?-Preguntó, abriendo los ojos para presionarlo.

Él respondió con una lenta inclinación de cabeza, y sentí que mi dolor se extendía por todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Emilie sonrió por su respuesta, claramente feliz con él.

-¿Ves? Las cosas van en la dirección correcta. Sólo somos tú y yo ahora. Te espero en el coche. Papé nos llevará a la joyería.

¿Joyería? Ellos probablemente fuera a escoger un anillo. Gabriel le iba a comprar un anillo.

Justo después de que Emilie saliera de la mansión, Gabriel volvió a la cocina. No quería que me viera mal, no quería que supiera que él era la causa ni que supiera que efecto tan colosal tenía sobre mí. Traté de ocultar mis lágrimas con la manga de la blusa cuando entró. Me alejé de él, luchando por mantener mis emociones intactas.

Estaba perpleja cuando sentí unos brazos envolverme desde atrás. El calor familiar provocó que derramara más lágrimas, su olor y su toque fuerte me hicieron recordar nuestro abrazo. Había vuelto a fracasar. Estaba destrozándome en pedazos justo en frente de él.

Quería que Gabriel me abrazara así durante el mayor tiempo posible. Deseaba desesperadamente que Emilie desapareciera. No sabía lo que estaba pasando entre ella y Gabriel. No estaba segura de si a Gabriel en realidad le gustaba ella o si esto era simplemente parte de un "acuerdo de trabajo". No sabía que podría ser peor.

-Lo siento-Respiró contra mi oído.-Por favor, no llores.

Traté de tirar de su agarre.

-No puedes tenernos a las dos-Tartamudeé entre sollozos.

Él se mantuvo en su lugar, apretó los brazos alrededor de mí y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Te lo explicaré, pero no ahora. Me tengo que ir.

-¡Pues vete!-Prácticamente grité antes de que mi voz se disolviera en lágrimas. Sabía que Emilie no iba a desaparecer tan fácilmente. Mi sangre hirvió al recordar como me llamó prostituta. El hecho de que Gabriel saliera con ella conducía mi enfado a nuevas alturas.

-No me gusta verte de esta manera-Me susurró con un tono más suave en contraste con el mío tenso-Lo siento-Repitió. De alguna manera me dio la sensación de que él estaba pidiendo disculpas por algo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Mis espasmo respiratorios aumentaron en intensidad a medida que las lágrimas se agotaron. Yo estaba tan mal y cansada de llorar sobre todo cuando Gabriel era la causa. Era todo tan repetitivo y agotador, y nada bueno salió de ello. Yo sólo me atormentaba, nadie más se vio afectado.

Solo yo.

-Me haces estar así.-Le dije-Me has hecho daño... mucho.

-Lo siento, Marinette. Pero ya lo entenderás-El sonido continuo del timbre de la puerta le interrumpió-Hablaré contigo cuando vuelva a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Los brazos de Gabriel se aflojaron a mi alrededor y tomó mi mano en la suya, presionando sus labios en ella antes de dejarla caer. Luego desapareció.


End file.
